Amor o Tan Solo Un Negocio
by In love with cullens
Summary: Edward Sabia montar un caballo salvaje, dirigir un negocio multimillonario, y conquistar a cualquier mujer, pero mantener sus sentimientos fuera de aquella unión matrimonial? con una esposa como Bella, imposible.resumen completo adentro..LEAN POR FAVOR..M
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Resumen:** _Edward Cullen necesitaba casarce de inmediato. Y su nueva ayudante le serviría. Al fin y al cabo, la atracción entre Bella Swan y el estaba empezando a resultar imposible de resistir. Ademas, a ambos le convenía un matrimonio sin ataduras. Sin embargo, tan pronto como le puso el anillo en el dedo, Edward se habia dado cuenta que se habia metido en un lío. Sabia montar un caballo salvaje, dirigir un negocio multimillonario y conquistar a cualquier mujer que se propusiera, pero...mantener sus sentimientos fuera de aquella unión? Con una esposa como Bella, Edward se enfrentaba al desafío más dificil de su vida._

_esta es mi segunda historia aqui en fanficion, estuve leyendo un libro de Sara Orwig y me acanto tanto la historia que quize probar con los personajes de Twilight:) ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN:)_

**prefacio**

Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza, le interrumpió:

"No! Ni hablar. Es ridiculo. No quiero que me digas nada, no voy a casarme contigo y no voy a vivir en esta finca llena de serpientes y vacas. No, nunca. Nada de lo que me puedas decir me haría cambiar de idea".

"es posible" dijo el con calma mientras le acariciaba la nuca, "pero podrías oír mi proposición. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa durante un año, no toda la vida. Te ofrezco un millón de dolares y ayudarte a montar tu propia empresa cuando tú quieras. Eres inteligente, ambiciosa y perfectamente capaz de tener tu propia empresa. ¿por que no ser independiente? Se que no te importa trabajar".

Bella, perpleja, se lo quedó mirando. Un millón de dolares y su propio negocio a cambio de estar casada con Edward durante un año. Tenía el _no_ en la punta de la lengua, pero no logró pronunciar la palabra. Tenía que pensar en esa proposición...

Matrimonio sin amor.¿Podría soportarlo?...

"Piensalo. Se que ha sido una sorpresa para ti. Yo, por supuesto, no tengo problemas".

"Estás dispuesto a casarte consciente de que el matrimonio sería falso y sólo temporal".

"Sí, y tú tambien. Los dos tenemos mucho que ganar. Y, por suete, no hay ningún hombre en tu vida en estos momentos".

"No. y no lo habrá por el momento, al margen de lo que decidamos".

Casi mareada, Bella lo miró fijamente. Cuando Edward le puso la mano en la barbilla y clavó los ojos en su boca, ella tembló. Entreabrió los labios inclinándose hacia el, expectante. El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando la lengua de Edward le penetró la boca al tiempo que se la sentaba encima. El beso la hizo olvidar sus reparos en lo que a el se refería.

**dejen sus comentarios, por favor:)!**


	2. Capitulo 1 introdución

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

No había caballo que no hubiera podido domar. El elegante caballo se había resistido; pero ahora, bajo las brillantes luces del corral, Edward Cullen comprobó que el Caballo le obedecía a la mínima orden. En ese momento oyó el ruido del motor de un coche, los vaqueros que trabajaban para el a menudo salían y venían por la noche.

"sabia que eras tú" Edward tiró de las riendas del caballo hacia un lado al oír aquella voz tan familiar.

Con pantalones de tela y limpia camisa blanca, su hermano Emmett tenía aspecto de lo que era: un hombre de ciudad. "¿Cómo está papá?" pregunto Edward conteniendo la respiración.

El segundo infarto de su padre había asustado a toda la familia. No podía imaginar que otra cosa podía haber llevado a su hermano a la finca a esas horas.

"Papá está bien. No es por eso por lo que vine aquí a estas horas"

El caballo empezó a moverse y Edward tiró de las riendas.

"¿Y a que viniste a esta hora de la noche?"

"Tenía miedo de no encontrarte durante el día. Si no recuerdo mal, solías pasar muchas noches cabalgando. Un desperdicio de tus tardes, si me permites decírtelo" dijo Emmett sonriéndole.

Edward acerco el caballo

"¿Un caballo Nuevo?"

"Sí. Sus dos dueños anteriores no lograron domarlo. Creo que va a ser magnifico"

"Puede que tengas razón. Tiene pinta de buen corredor."

"Lo es" Edward se echó el sombrero que llevaba puesto hacia atrás. "siempre me ha sorprendido el buen ojo que tienes para los caballos y lo poco que te gusta el campo"

"Es fácil de explicar: me gusta ganaren las carreras. Y la única forma de conseguirlo….."

"Es conocer a los caballos" concluyó Edward. "Deja que lo lleve al establo y luego me cuentas lo que sea que te ha traído aquí. Se que debe de ser importante porque, de lo contrario, no habrías venido en el coche a estas horas de la noche.

"Tienes toda la razón. Preferiría estar en casa con mi mujer y mi hijo a estar aquí contigo y con ese caballo terco"

Edward comenzó a cabalgar hacia la puerta de el cercado"

"acompáñame al establo para hablar"

Dentro de las caballerizas, mientras Edward le quitaba la montura al caballo, Emmett se sentó en unas pacas de paja.

"Creen que Papá podrá salir del hospital y volver a casa a principios de la semana que viene, pero el doctor Volturi insiste en que se jubile. Papá no deja de preocuparse por el negocio, ya le conoces."

"Va a ser terrible para el, su vida es su trabajo" Edward fue por un cubo de agua para el caballo y volvió al momento. "Papá no tiene otras devociones, no hay ninguna otra cosa que le interese.

"Es difícil imaginar lo que ha pasado. Cullen Brand y Brand Enterprises son sinónimos, y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Papá sólo va aquedarse como presidente, pero ahora llevamos la gama de cuero Cabrera y dos empresas más. Necesito ayuda, tu ayuda.

"No, ni hablar" dijo Edward mirando a su hermano. Al instante, notó su preocupación y el corazón se le encogió.

"Maldita sea, Emmett, sabes que no soporto la vida de ejecutivo."

"Sólo por un año. Ayúdame a encontrar a alguien apto para el puesto. No puedo meter a alguien sin experiencia. Tú conoces muy bien el negocio, a pesar de que lo dejaste para dedicarte a esto. Eres miembro de la junta directiva y no tendrás problemas en saber lo que quiero y lo que no quiero. Además conoces todos los asuntos financieros y sabes negociar y cerrar tratos.

"No" respondió Edward, cepillando a su caballo con largos pases.

Aunque le costaba rechazar ayudar a su hermano, trabajar en la oficina principal de la corporación le quitaría la vida.

"tu principal problema siempre fue papá, pero ahora no estará."

"Emmett, eres igual a el"

"No, no lo soy. ¿He intentado alguna vez dirigir tu vida? Serias perfecto para la gama Cabrera. Es sólo por un año, Edward". Cuando quería algo, Emmett era igual que su padre. "Le tengo echado el ojo a uno para que ocupe el puesto llegado el momento, pero aún no está preparado.

"Un año es demasiado tiempo" dijo Edward con paciencia.

"Está bien" dijo Emmett, levantándose del paquete de paja hasta acercarse a Edward. "Hare lo que pueda por acelerar el proceso. Le pediré a mi secretaria que te ayude, ella conoce la empresa tan bien como yo."

"No voy a cambiar de idea" replicó Edward

"Te necesito, Edward. Pídeme lo que quieras a cambio". Edward dejó de cepillar el caballo y se volvió para mirar fijamente a su hermano. Había visto a Emmett con problemas, pero nunca lo había visto así.

Masajeándose la nuca, Edward trató de pensar en que podía hacerle el trabajo pasable. "Esta bien, Emmett, te diré mis condiciones…..más un millón por adelantado simplemente por acceder a trabajar en esto, más comisiones si mi departamento aumenta en numero de ventas y también por cada adquisición que haga. Ah, y un salario como el tuyo. Quiero trabajar desde aquí parte el tiempo. Y quiero que me ayude tu secretaria.

"No pides mucho, ¿verdad?" le chantó Emmett, hablando como lo habría echo su padre mientras se enrojecía.

Edward comenzó de nuevo a cepillar el caballo. "O lo tomas o lo dejas. Eres tu quien vino aquí para pedirme ayuda".

"También podría darte la empresa y ya está" se quejó Emmett. "Lo que pides es mucho. Ni siquiera sabes lo que yo gano."

"Se que ganas mucho" Edward continuó ocupándose del caballo. Si Emmett aceptaba sus condiciones, el podría soportar un año trabajando en la empresa.

"Eres un negociante muy duro, Edward"

"Por eso quieres que sea tu mano derecha".

"Me molesta que tengas razón, pero la tienes. Sabes lo que quieres y lo consigues. Está bien. Te prestare a mi secretaria y podrás trabajar desde tu maldita finca, pero tendrás que hacerlo un día a la semana en la oficina. Lo arreglaremos para que puedas llevar a cabrera y otras gamas desde allí."

"Te sugiero que no menciones los términos del acuerdo a papá. No quiero que le de otro infarto."

"eres muy duro. Creía que se llevaban mejor últimamente. En fin, me alegro de poder contar contigo, ahora podre dormir tranquilo, porque tienes buena cabeza para los negocios."

"prefiero a los caballos" dijo Edward sonriendo

Emmett meneó la cabeza. "De todos modos, no olvides que habrá veces que no puedas trabajar desde aquí, aunque podrás hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. En ocasiones tendrás que asistir a videoconferencias."

"No comprendo porque piensas que soy indispensable"

Al pensar en lo que había pedido y en lo mucho que iba a incrementar su fortuna, sintió dudas. El temor y la desconfianza se enfrentaban al entusiasmo del recibir semejante compensación económica; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta las rentas de la finca y el dinero que había heredado. Pero tendría que trabajar un año.

"Será mejor que me necesites tanto como dices. Si descubro que no es así, me marchare de inmediato, emmett."

"Lo comprobarás por ti mismo" dijo Emmett. "¿Podrías empezar el lunes? Seria bueno que la primera semana trabajaras en la oficina. También podrías rellenar y cursar los papeles de tu contrato."

Edward se preguntó cómo sería el trabajo. "trato hecho" Dijo Edward mientras preguntaba en que se estaba metiendo y hasta que punto le cambiaria la vida.

**Notas:**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber si le gusta, para continuar subiendo mas capitulos :) Gracias:)!**


	3. Atracción a primera vista

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

_Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espere que le guste:) _

_imagines de ropas de los personajes en mi perfil:)!_

Una hora antes de que la oficina abriera oficialmente, Bella Swan entró sonriente en la oficina de Emmett Cullen. Le había pedido que fuera a verlo e iba con un motón de papeles ya que suponía que iba a hacerle preguntas respecto a la nueva gama que estaban introduciendo. La espesa alfombra oriental absorbió el ruido de sus pasos.

"Buenos días, Bella" le dijo Emmett sentado detrás de su escritorio. "por favor, siéntate. Quiero hablar contigo antes de que lleguen los demás.

"Felicidades" dijo ella tomando asiento en una silla del mejor cuero de Cullen & Brand Enterprises. "He leído el mensaje de texto que me enviaste, donde decías que querías verme"

"Gracias. Edward empieza hoy" dijo Emmett mirándola desde el otro lado del escritorio de caoba, "por eso quería hablar contigo. Tengo que hacerte una propuesta."

Sorprendida, Bella dejó los papeles en una mesa auxiliar que tenía al lado y esperó.

"Le he hecho una oferta a Edward y la acepto, pero es preciso que tu cambies de trabajo". Bella sintió cierta preocupación, pero la rechazó inmediatamente.

"Me ha tomado por sorpresa" dijo ella

"Lo se, pero me costó mucho convencer a Edward. Mi hermano es excelente, Bella"

Bella se reservó su opinión. Por lo que Emmett le había comentado a lo largo de los años, sabia que el tenia un hermano que había dejado la empresa hacia mucho, para trabajar en una finca en el oeste de Forks. No imaginaba cómo el hermano de Emmett iba a poder arreglárselas con el negocio.

"Quiero que trabajes con Edward; a cambio, te ascenderé. De ser mi secretaria personal pasarás a ser directora ejecutiva de mercadeo de la zona oeste y te subiré el sueldo en un veinte por ciento. Es un gran incentivo, Bella. Y eres joven".

"¿Tengo alternativa?" preguntó ella, disgustada por la idea de trabajar con Edward Cullen.

"Por supuesto. No voy a despedirte si no aceptas. Será sólo por un año. Se te subirá el salario, se te ascenderá y se te dará más responsabilidad. Es un buen paso adelante en tu carrera profesional".

"¿Pero trabajare con tu hermano en vez de contigo?" repitió ella, pensando que seria el fin de su carrera. Iba a dejar de trabajar para el director de las empresas y hacerlo para un vaquero que lo único que sabe es de fincas.

"Eso es. Y le he dicho que podrá trabajar desde la finca a excepción de un día a la semana, que vendrá aquí".

"Oh NO!" gritó ella poniéndose en pie. "No voy a vivir en una finca en el fin del mundo con alguien que no tiene casi ninguna experiencia en los negocios. Lo siento, pero no voy hacerlo. Lo siento, pero la propuesta es absurda, acabaría con mi carrera profesional."

Dolida y furiosa con Emmett por haberle hecho semejante petición, añadió: "Quieres que empiece a buscarme otro trabajo?"

"Cálmate y siéntate, por favor. Puede que Edward este algo oxidado y necesite que lo pongan al día, pero te sorprenderá, ya lo verás. Se te dará un coche de la empresa y todos los gatos pagados. Escucha, quiero a Edward aquí y tu eres la persona perfecta para trabajar con el. Será como que le ayude yo, cosa que no puedo hacer por lo de mi padre."

Emmett se frotó la nuca y Bella sabía que estaba pensando en algún incentivo importante. Era una forma terrible de agradecerle su esfuerzo y su trabajo por la empresa.

"Se mire como se mire esto es un paso atrás. Me pones al lado de un finquero sin experiencia. Además, odio los caballos, el campo, y todo eso."

Emmett le lanzó una punzante mirada y ella se preguntó si no se había excedido, pero ya no le importaba.

"Espera un momento, Bella"

Emmett se puso hacer unas anotaciones en el papel mientras ella permanecía allí sentada conteniendo las ganas de gritarle. Aquello era una injusticia y un desperdicio de su talento. Le habría gustado que Carlisle Cullen estuviera allí, al mando de la empresa.

Emmett se levantó y rodeó el escritorio.

"Este es el trato: además del aumento de salario y ascenso, te pagare una abono al empezar y otra cuando acabes, ciento veinticinco mil dólares al empezar y la misma cantidad al acabar".

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, consciente de que la oferta era demasiado buena para rechazarla. Su mente conjuró imágenes de arboles, y mas arboles y polvo, todo ello parte de la oeste de Forks.

"No pareces impresionada con mi oferta, Bella" comentó Emmett irónicamente. "Está bien, doscientos cincuenta mil dólares al empezar y lo mismo al terminar".

Atónita. Bella se quedó mirandolo.

" Eso es medio millón de dólares en abonos por hacer lo que me pides. Debes de estar desesperado por que haga esto".

" Si, lo estoy. Ya te lo he dicho, mi hermano es un gran negociante y un mago en las finanzas, no logró toda su fortuna con la ganadería. Se que puedo contar con el y se le conoce bien. Ustedes dos formaran un equipo extraordinario y yo no tendría que preocuparme por nada de lo que ustedes se encarguen".

" Me halagas" comento ella burlonamente. "por ese dinero y el ascenso, soy capaz de aguantar bastante Emmett, trabajaría hasta con un gorila en el zoo."

Bella sonrió.

"Aceptas entonces? Normalmente, las mujeres se llevan bien con Edward, pero se que la situación en este caso es diferente". Emmett le sonrió."Ya veras, no te pesará".

" Creo que no dejará de pesarme, pero pensare en lo que voy a ganar. Y sólo un año".

" Ya he pensado en quien va a reemplazar a Edward, por lo que puede que no llegue al año, aunque casi. Recibirás tu primer pago y asumirás tu nuevo puesto de trabajo hoy. Quiero que empieces ya. Edward también vendrá hoy. Tomare a alguien para que ocupe el puesto de secretaria mía. Agradeceré tus sugerencias. Ya le he dicho a Edward que se encargue de la gama Cabrera".

Bella pensó en la gama más importantes de botas y sillas de montar que iban a introducir en el mercado.

"Por esa gama han luchado tres generaciones de familia y ahora tu la vas a dejar en manos de tu hermano, un hombre sin experiencia" declaro ella, pensando que Emmett había perdido la razón.

" Deja de mirarme como si tuviera dos cabezas" dijo Emmett, recordándole una vez mas su madurez.

"Muy bien de acuerdo" respondió ella ruborizándose " A que hora va a venir tu hermano?"

"supongo que pronto. Los de recepción le enviaran aquí arriba directamente. Bella, gracias por aceptar la oferta. Confía en Edward, no te arrepentirás.

" Lo intentare" dijo ella secamente, consciente de que iba a tener que pensar a diario en las compensaciones económicas. "He traído unos papeles para revisar contigo, pero lo haremos mas tarde. Ahora me da vueltas la cabeza, mi vida entera ha cambiado"

"Bien lo haremos luego" dijo Emmett.

Agarrando los papeles, Bella salió a toda prisa de la oficina y se refugio en su escritorio. Se aferro a la idea del dinero que iba a recibir y al ascenso. También recordó la foto que había visto de Emmett con su hermano, de traviesa sonrisa y, en la foto, más alto que Emmett.

* * *

Cuando Edward entró en las oficinas principales de Brand Enterprises se estremeció. Recordó lo atrapado que se había sentido cuando trabajaba allí a los 19 años. Su padre había sido su presencia autoritaria y continua que trataba de controlar hasta la más mínima decisión. Las botas de Edward repicaron con el pulido suelo de mármol de la entrada del edificio. Se detuvo delante de un guarda de seguridad para decirle su nombre. Le dieron una tarjeta de identidad para llevarla puesta y le hicieron entrar en un pequeño despacho. Pensó en el pago que iban a ingresarle en su cuenta bancaria ese día y se animo ligeramente. Un año y luego volvería a hacer lo que quisiera. Pensó en los caballos que iba a poder criar.

El vestíbulo era elegante y caro: cristal, mármol, cuero y plantas. Un atrio permitía que la luz inundara el espacio diseñado para impresionar a quien entrara: empleados, competidores y clientes. Su padre y su abuelo, habían contratado a los diseñadores; antes de su abuelo las oficinas Cullen & Brand Enterprises habían sido sencillas. Tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso para reunirse con su hermano.

Después de recorrer un pasillo y dar la vuelta a un recodo, una mujer que iba en dirección opuesta se chocó con el y se le cayeron los papeles que llevaba en la mano. El la sujetó para que no cayera también.

"Perdone" se disculpó Edward

" Lo siento" dijo ella "iba distraída, debería…"

Unos ojos marrones se clavaron en el haciéndole contener la respiración. El perfume de la mujer era tan excitante como ella. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en una cola. La blusa azul de vestir y la falda formal le sentaban a la perfección.

Sumergido en las profundidades de esos ojos, Edward se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando fijadamente y se preguntó también cuánto tiempo mas le miraría ella la intensidad. Como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la mujer parpadeó. Su piel era perfecta y tenia nariz recta y labios llenos y pequeños, labios para besar. Su rostro era hermoso. Ella volvió a parpadear como si acabara de salir de un trance y se fijó en su sombrero, adoptando una expresión de censura. Bajó la mirada y la clavo en las botas de piel que acompañaban al traje negro. Detecto el desagrado de ella y se preguntó quien seria.

La mujer se agachó para recoger los papeles y el la imitó.

" Yo los recogeré" dijo Edward agarrando los papeles para dárselos después.

" Usted es Edward Cullen, ¿no?" dijo ella como si acabara de ver una serpientes a sus pies.

" Si, lo soy" respondió el, sorprendido por la reacción de ella. " Lo siento, pero no creo haber tenido el placer de….no la habría olvidado"

Edward le ofreció la mano y ella sacudió los papeles, indicando con el gesto que no podía estrechar la mano que el le ofrecía, cosa que no era verdad.

" Yo soy Bella Swan" dijo con sequedad.

Edward supuso que su frialdad se debía a la desgana con que había aceptado su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

"Supongo que Emmett te ha hablado de mi. Me alegro de conocerte, Bella" Edward bajo la mano mientras se preguntaba si ella había rechazado trabajar con el.

De lo que estaba seguro era de ser la causa de la fría animosidad de ella.

"Nos veremos luego" y tras esas palabras se alejó.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward reanudó su camino. En el despacho de su hermano, miró alrededor, fijándose en el escritorio de madera de cerezo tallada, la madera oscura que cubría las paredes, elegantes cuadros colgando de las paredes.

"Creo que has superado a papá en lo que a lujo se refiere. Esto debería intimidar a los contrincantes; es decir, a los que logren llegar hasta aquí".

Emmett se echo a reír.

" Es cómodo. Puedes tener uno igual aquí si quieres. Tenia miedo de que te echaras atrás y no aparecieras".

" Me conoces muy bien. No dejo de pensar en el dinero que va entrar en mi cuenta bancaria hoy".

"Ya te lo envié, esta hecho"

" Gracias. Por cierto, acabo de tropezarme con Bella Swan. Si las miradas matasen, estaría aniquilado.

" ¿Bella?" Emmett pareció sorprendido momentáneamente; por fin, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. " No cree que estés capacitado para el trabajo, pero pronto le darás toda la confianza que necesita. Piensa que no tienes la experiencia suficiente".

"Puede que sea mas lista que tu. Estoy algo oxidado"

"No lo creo" respondió Emmett burlonamente mientras agarraba unas carpetas y se las daba. " quiero que veas esto, son los últimos informes sobre la empresa. Se que los recibes por correo, pero estoy casi seguro de que nunca los lees".

" He leído algunos" dijo Edward.

"Respecto a Bella, es mejor que sepas que esta enfadado con los hombres en general, porque su novio la dejó plantada y rompió el compromiso matrimonial. El trabajo es su vida y no le hace gracia tener que estar en tu casa trabajando. Así que tu famoso encanto no va a funcionar con ella".

" No es que cuestione tu capacidad de juicio, pero puede que no sea la persona adecuada para trabajar conmigo. ¿Se va mostrar poco cooperativa?"

"¿Bella? Es demasiado profesional para eso. Con el trabajo siempre da todo lo que puede. Ya lo veras. Sólo quería explicarte por que esta algo disgustada". Emmett habló por el interfono y al cabo de unos minutos se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

"Entra Bella. Creo que ya conoces a mi hermano, Edward Cullen. Edward aquí está tu nueva secretaria".

A Edward se le aceleró el pulso mientras miraba a la belleza con la que se había chocado hacia un rato. Se acercó a ella y volvió a ofrecerle la mano, seguro de que en presencia de Emmett se vería obligada a estrechársela.

Y ella así lo hizo, aunque con mirada fría. Sin embargo, en el momento en que entraron en contacto físico, el sintió un cosquilleo. Mientras clavaba los ojos marrones de ella, vio un brillo de sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que ella también había sentido las chispas. La vio respirar profundamente antes de retirar la mano, pero había química entre ambos y esa mujer era tan consciente de ello como el.

En ese momento, su nuevo trabajo pasó de ser aburrido a peligroso. No quería sentir atracción por alguien de la ciudad a quien no le gustaba el campo.

" Espero que podamos trabajar juntos" dijo Edward con sinceridad

" He oído hablar muy bien de ti"

" Espero no defraudarte" dijo Edward, preguntándose que habría hecho Emmett para hacerla acceder a trabajar con el.

" Hoy por la mañana voy a llevar a Edward al departamento de recursos humanos para que haga el papeleo, pero me he dejado la tarde libre a partir de las tres. Podrías hacer tú lo mismo. Bella?"

"Por supuesto".

"me reunire con ustedes entonces, me gustaría hablar de lo que quiero que Edward se encargue y empezar cuanto antes. Le he pedido que trabaje aquí esta semana con el fin de que se informe el personal, los departamentos y las secciones. Tu irás a su finca el próximo martes".

Edward notó el sonrojo de las mejillas de Bella, debía considerar la situación un infierno. Volvió a preguntarse si cooperaria con el, aunque suponía que si; de lo contrario, Emmett no la había colocado en esa posición.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella se marchó y el ofreció a su hermano Emmett una torcida sonrisa.

" ¿Estas seguro de que va a trabajar conmigo en mi casa?"

Emmett sonrió.

Bella es lista y le voy a pagar muy bien por esto. Va a ser fantástico, Edward. Gracias".

"No olvides lo que acabas de decir cuando estemos en desacuerdo por algo".

Emmett se echo a reír.

" Se que va a ocurrir, pero también se que siempre llegaremos a una solución".

**Notas:**

**Hola, se que hay muchas personas quien han leído los dos primeros capitulos, por favor dejen sus comentarios**

**me encantarian saber que piensan si le gusta la historia o no, para saber si continuó o no**

**Gracias=]**

**Edad de Emmett: 27**

**Edad de Edward: 25**

**Edad de Bella:22**


	4. Primer Dia de Trabajo

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

_Gracias por sus comentarios! =) los aprecio mucho y como le encanta la historia voy a continuarla! :)_

_aqui esta el capitulo tres, espero que le guste a todos=)!_

_imagenes de ropa en mi perfil por si quieren verlas, es mas facil imaginarselas asi._

**_NOTAS IMPORTANTES AL FINAL LEANLAS_**

El martes por la mañana, el día del temido traslado, aún era de noche cuando Bella salió de su casa. Después de abandonar su hogar en el norte de Seattle, y atravesar Port Angeles, se dio cuenta de que había mirado el reloj quince veces durante los últimos quince minutos.

Fue un largo y aburrido trayecto sin incidentes que la alejó de las luces de la ciudad y la civilización. La semana anterior Edward Cullen no le había inspirado confianza. Se había mostrado receptivo y había cooperado, pero no había participado mucho en las conversaciones que habían mantenido el, Emmett y ella; en realidad, la mayor parte del tiempo había parecido estar soñando despierto. Era evidente que no tenia ambiciones; de lo contrario, no habría dejado la empresa.

Bella apretó los dientes e imaginó una casa alargada con caballos y animales correteando alrededor y una valla metálica rodeándola para evitar que se le acercaran las vacas. Y a pesar de que la calefacción estaba encendida, se estremeció.

"Emmett, te odio por todo lo que me has hecho" se dijo a si misma en voz alta.

Conduciría cuatro horas al día de lunes a viernes de Seattle a la finca, y a la inversa, por un paisaje llenos de arboles y vallas de hilo metálico.

Cuando por fin cruzó dos altos postes de piedra, la luz del sol ascendía por el llano horizonte. Unas grandes puertas de hierro se abrieron al utilizar el control remoto que Edward le había dado.

Recorrió un largo sendero hasta llegar a otra valla con más puertas de hierro y con sorpresa vio el cambio de paisaje: aspersores de agua regaban zonas de césped, había estanques y fuentes plateadas, y abundaban los robles. El roció en las hojas y en la hierba reflejaba la luz. No tardo mucho en llegar a la finca propiamente dicho, y se dio cuenta de que había subestimado a Edward Cullen. Había suficientes edificaciones para formar un pequeño pueblo. La casa de la finca era una mansión de dos plantas que igualaba en lujo a la palaciega de Emmett Cullen.

La luz del sol bañaba los tejados y confería un tono rosado a las innumerables flores de los jardines que rodeaban las edificaciones. Se sacó un trozo de papel con direcciones, las siguió y detuvo el coche delante de lo que parecía una casa de finca de madera y piedra largada. Tras agarrar el boso, la cartera y el ordenador portátil, se bajo del coche.

Su sorpresa aumento mientras cruzaba un ancho pasillo con calefacción que recorría el perímetro de la edificación. La puerta se abrió antes de darle tiempo a llamar al timbre y el pulso se le aceleró al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que hacia, que le hacían temblar las piernas. El cuerpo le tembló y al instante, igual que le había ocurrido durante su ultimo encuentro, se olvido de su animadversión hacia el. Sentía la atracción por ese hombre hasta los dedos de los pies.

"Buenos días" dijo Edward Cullen con una sonrisa. Su camisa de rallas y la botas le recordaron una vez mas por que no le gustaba su nuevo trabajo. "Vaya, estas tan guapa como una mañana soleada. Vas a conseguir que este trabajo me resulte soportable".

"Gracias" respondió ella aun mirándole fijamente a los ojos, incapaz de romper el hechizo que la mantenía inmóvil.

La sonrisa de Edward se agrando.

"¿Que tal el viaje?"

"Tranquilo, sin incidentes y nada de trafico" respondió Bella, sorprendida por la amabilidad con que había pronunciado esas palabras.

"Entra. ¿Quieres un café antes de que empecemos?" Edward se echo a un lado para cederle el paso y cuando ella aparto la mirada se rompió el hechizo. La vergüenza la hizo enrojecer. Se había comportado como una adolescente al mirarla un chico por primera vez. ¿Donde tenia la cabeza? ¿Y por que le había dicho a Edward que el viaje había sido tranquilo? Había sido horrible: demasiado largo, demasiado aburrido y solitario.

Se adentro en el recibidor preguntándose a que clase de hechizo se había visto sometida.

"Ya veo que trajiste la oficina contigo" dijo Edward mirando la cartera y el ordenador portátil.

"Son unas cosas pensé que deberíamos revisar".

"Primero vamos a tomar un café y hablar de lo que vamos hacer hoy. Si quieres comer algo también-…"

Bella decidió establecer las reglas de la relación desde el principio.

"Edward, creo que deberíamos tratar el trabajo como si estuviéramos en la oficina. De esa forma seremos mas eficientes".

Edward le sonrió y los ojos, llenos de humor, le brillaron, lo que la irrito aun más.

"Como quieras, Bella. A propósito, como es que te pusieron ese nombre? Ya no es frecuente".

"Mi cumpleaños es en septiembre y mi madre se había ilusionado porque iba a visitar a Italia, y también tener una hija, así que me puso por nombre Bella, que significa hermosa, o algo así" contesto ella, e intento volver a adoptar una actitud seria y profesional, "Necesitare algo de tiempo hoy por la mañana para instalarme".

"No te preocupes por eso, llamare a alguien para que se encarguen de traer sus cosas".

"Supongo que será lo mas rápido" dijo ella, "¿donde esta mi despacho?"

"Al lado mío. Puedes decolarlo a tu gusto. Emmett se encargo del transporte de algunos de tus muebles con el fin de que tengas lo básico aquí".

"No necesito nada especial. Aquí no van a venir a vernos clientes".

Sonriendo traviesamente, Edward la miro

"Todo esto te hizo poca gracia como a mi, verdad? Mi hermano es un poco experto presionando, igual que nuestro padre".

"Supongo que a mi me ha hecho mucha mas menos gracia que a ti" respondió ella secamente.

¿Como podía bromear? Ella no le veía la gracia a la situación. Y le molestaba aun mas encontrar a Edward Cullen atractivo.

"ya veo que estas listo para trabajar en la finca" comento Bella mirando el atuendo de Edward.

"aquí no es necesario vestir formalmente. Es mas tú también puedes vestirte como quieras. Estaremos solos, además de las dos secretarias Lauren y Jessica que van a venir mañana. Dejemos las formalidades para otras ocasiones".

"Me siento mas profesional cuando llevo ropa de trabajo" dijo ella con su voz mas fría, sin comprender por que estaban hablando de la ropa.

"No seas demasiado dura con las secretarias si deciden vestirse de forma informal".

"Por mi pueden ir vestida con sacos de patatas si trabajan bien".

"Me alegra oírte decir eso. Este es mi despacho" dijo Edward indicando una puerta abierta.

Al dirigir la mirada al interior de la estancia, vio una habitación amplia con puertas de cristal correderas que daban a un patio; en ella había plantas, elegante mobiliario y tejidos coloridos. El lugar parecía salido de las páginas de una revista de decoración.

"No vives mal en esta finca, ¿verdad?" dijo ella acercándose al despacho que Edward le había asignado.

Su despacho era una habitación soleada con un escritorio grande, procedente de las oficinas de la empresa; le habían llevado los archivadores de madera de cerezo y una mesa de conferencias. También tenía un cuarto de baño privado.

"No me va a faltar espacio" declaro Bella, "Bueno, voy a empezar".

"Como quieras".

Ese hombre representaba todo lo que no le gustaba. Era lo contrario a ella. Le vio salir de la estancia mientras oía los tacones de las botas golpeando en la tarima del suelo. ¿Como iba a sobrevivir así un año entero?

Trabajó a destajo todo el día. Al colgar el teléfono tras una llamada y levantar la cabeza, vio a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"Puedes quedarte a cenar si quieres. Yo voy a cenar en la casa; pero si tu lo prefieres, podría traerte la cena al despacho".

"No gracias. Voy a volver a mi casa y es un largo trayecto" respondió ella mirando el reloj, " Dios mío, no me había dado cuenta, de que era tan tarde.

Eran las siete y media, se había quedado más de la cuenta.

"Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar hasta la siete de la tarde en Seattle" explicó Bella, " Aquí no puedo hacer eso y volver a casa en coche".

"No, no puedes. Podrías quedarte en la finca durante los días laborales y volver los fines de semana, tengo espacio de sobra. Ni siquiera tendríamos que vernos. Te ahorraría el viaje, tiempo, gastos de gasolina y el desgaste del coche".

"Gracias, pero prefiero ir a Seattle" respondió ella.

"como quieras" dijo Edward, "mañana llegaran Lauren y Jessica, me dijeron que se van a instalar en el pueblo. Esa seria otra opción para ti. A ellas no la invite a quedarse en mi casa".

Bella sabia porque, ya que las había visto hablando con Edward en al oficina en Seattle y las dos habían coqueteado con el. Debía reconocer que Edward, aunque había sido educado, no se veía muy cómodo hablando con ellas. Quizá la forma fría como ella se había comportado con el era lo que le había hecho sentirse lo suficientemente seguro para invitarla a quedarse en su casa.

Cuando llegó a su casa aquella noche, canceló la visita para cenar que tenia con su mejor amiga Alice Whitlock, porque estaba demasiado cansada. Cenó planificó el trabajo del día siguiente, trabajó una hora mas contestó a unos mensajes electrónicos, se fue a la cama y soñó con un alto y de cabello bronce con ojos verdes finquero.

Las dos secretarias, Lauren y Jessica se trasladaron a un pueblo cerca de la finca y ella les envidio en trayecto de cuarenta y cinco minutos al trabajo; sin embargo, ella no soportaba la idea de vivir en un lugar con solo unas cuantas casas, una oficina de correos, una tienda que tenia un poco de todo y una gasolinera. Y únicamente arboles en aquel paraje.

Durante la semana intentó mantener con Edward la misma relación fría y profesional que en Seattle, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era la única de los cuatro que hacia eso. LA personalidad relajada y natural de Edward era contagiosa.

A Edward no parecía importarle la altanería de ella. Todas las mañanas le ofrecía desayuno y ella lo rechazaba, a pesar de los olores que salían de la cocina y que no dejaban de tentarla. Sabia que las dos secretarias desayunaban cuando llegaban, pero Edward se iba a su despacho y las dejaba solas desayunando.

Hubo momentos de una intensa tensión entre ambos: si se acercaban demasiado el uno al otro, si se rozaban las manos al ir por un papel….Todo tipo de contacto físico por mínimo que fuera les afectaba; a el también, lo había visto en sus ojos.

**NOTAS:**

**al final de cada capitulo, voy a escribir un pequeño avance, de lo que escribire en el proximo capitulo:)**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo cuatro: Besos Ardientes**

_"¿porque no?" susurró Edward e inclinándose hacia ella le cubrió la boca con la suya._

_El corazón le golpeó las costillas. Un intenso calor la invadió. Se encendió su deseo y el beso ardió cuando Edward, pegándose a ella, la rodeó la cintura con un brazo. La besó con más firmeza, introduciendo la lengua en su boca._

_Bella dejó de besarle y el se aparto ligeramente._

_"Edward, no deberíamos" protestó Bella debilmente sin poder evitar mirarle la boca y desear sus besos._

_"Si deberíamos" murmuró Edward volvieldo a estrecharla contra si para besarla._

_

* * *

_

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS**

**GRACIAS:)**


	5. Besos Ardientes

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a Todas por sus comentarios! me encanta que le guste la historia! :)

A Maite: con respecto a tu comentario: ahora actualizo todos los dias, porque estoy de vacaciones, pero luego actualizare dos veces por semana:)

* * *

**Capitulo 4: _Besos Ardientes_**

_Anterior:_

_A Edward no parecía importarle la altanería de ella. Todas las mañanas le ofrecía desayuno y ella lo rechazaba, a pesar de los olores que salían de la cocina y que no dejaban de tentarla. Sabia que las dos secretarias desayunaban cuando llegaban, pero Edward se iba a su despacho y las dejaba solas desayunando._

_Hubo momentos de una intensa tensión entre ambos: si se acercaban demasiado el uno al otro, si se rozaban las manos al ir por un papel….Todo tipo de contacto físico por mínimo que fuera les afectaba; a el también, lo había visto en sus ojos._

El jueves por la tarde de su segunda semana en la finca trabajó con Edward escribiendo cartas a clientes hasta tarde. Por fin Edward se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y la miró.

"Vamos a dejarlo ya. ¿Por que no dejas que te invite a cenar y te quedas en mi casa? Hay un restaurante que preparan unas comidas italianas maravillosas…y no tendrás que conducir. Es uno de los mejores restaurantes en todo el oeste de Forks, bueno es el único restaurante el Forks" dijo sonriéndole, "además, parrce que va a llover en Seattle"

Cada día le costaba más el maldito trayecto y Edward se había mostrado muy profesional toda la semana, a excepción de alguna mirada de vez en cuando. Se debatió entre no tener que hacer el viaje y aceptar la invitación o rechazarla y no tener nada que ver con el socialmente.

"Si te va a costar tanto tiempo decidirte, será mejor que te quedes" dijo el con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada que la hizo olvidar el trabajo y el viaje de vuelta a casa.

"Trato hecho, pero no prometo ser buena compañía".

"No es necesario que lo seas" Edward le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, "Vamos a la casa para que te arregles antes de cenar. Las secretarias ya se marcharon hace un par de horas, así que voy a cerrar aquí".

"¿Por que te molestas en cerrar con cerrojo la oficina? Todos aquí con empleados tuyos y tienes vallas, perros y empleados por todas partes".

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"Un obstáculo mas por si alguien decide entrar. Es mas seguro".

"Si, cierto. Es sólo, que viniendo de ti, me sorprende tanta precaución".

Edward sonrió traviesamente.

"No quiero ni pensar en la opinión que tienes de mi" dijo el, y la mejillas de ella enrojecieron, "Vamos apaga el ordenador y esas cosas y reúnete conmigo en la puerta principal".

Y tras esas palabras Edward se marchó.

Bella pagó el ordenador y corrió hacia la puerta, donde encontró a Edward esperándola, observándola avanzar hacia el. El estomago le hormigueo y bajo su mirada, haciéndola desear haberse ido a su casa.

Tras conectar la alarma, Edward cerró la puerta.

"¿Quieres ir caminando? No está lejos y hace tanto frio hoy. Puedes dejar el coche aquí si prefieres ir andando, no le pasará nada".

"Muy bien. Llevo todo el día sentada. Y tu también, claro".

"Vaya por fin estamos de a cuerdo en algo" bromeó el, y Bella sonrió.

"Es muy agradable andar un poco y es una tarde preciosa" dijo ella.

Al tomar un camino de tierra serpenteante, una serpiente lo cruzó ocultándose en la zona césped. Horrorizada, ella se agarró al brazo de Edward.

"EDWARD!"

"Ya se fue. Además, no estoy armado, no podría matarla. Es una serpiente cascabel, tenemos muchas. Pero no te preocupes, nunca se acercan".

En su opinión, este miserable lugar no era apto para la vida humana.

" ¿por que te gusta estar aquí?" le pregunto ella, y Edward sonrió.

"Me encanta el silencio, los espacios abiertos, la gente amistosa, la vida en la finca. Me gustan los caballos y cabalgar. A propósito, ¿sabes montar a caballo?

"No" respondió ella rápidamente, "Me caí de un caballo cuando tenia nueve años y no he vuelto a montar desde entonces".

A pesar de ir a buen paso, el camino a la mansión de Edward era largo y no pudo evitar buscar constantemente con los ojos señales de mas serpientes.

"La semana que viene tráete un traje de baño para dejar aquí; si te quedas alguna noche, podríamos bañarnos en la piscina antes de cenar. Los baños son muy relajantes".

Bella no podía imaginar meterse en una piscina con el y mucho menos en una piscina con serpientes merodeando por los alrededores.

"Si, bien" respondió ella, segura que jamás haría semejante cosa.

Cuando cruzó el amplio patio delante de la casa principal, se dio cuenta de que esta era aún más grande de lo que había parecido en la distancia, desde la oficina.

"Esta casa es enorme" dijo ella mientras Edward sostenía la puerta para dejarla pasar. Después, el entró y apagó el sistema de alarma.

Al cruzar el amplio vestíbulo pasó por una amplia cocina con un comedor adyacente y una mesa de madera cerezo a la que podían sentarse fácilmente dieciséis personas.

"¿ No te sientes un poco solo en una casa tan grande?"

Edward sacudió al cabeza.

"No. Cuando empecé este trabajo, mucha gente venia a quedarse en mi casa. Durante la época de caza, los amigos vienen constantemente. Ahora mismo estoy yo solo. La mayor parte del tiempo no utilizo toda la casa; nadie podría hacerlo, pero estoy acostumbrado. Mis empleados se ocupan del mantenimiento. Conocerás a algunos de ellos mañana por la mañana; por ejemplo, a Eleazar, mi cocinero".

"Mi habitación esta al final del pasillo" dijo el, antes de llegar a dicha habitación, Edward señaló una, dos puertas antes, "Te parece bien esta?

Edward entro en el dormitorio y ella lo siguió. Era un aposento elegante con cuarto de baño y cuarto de estar adyacente.

"Preciosa, encantadora" respondió ella, y Edward sonrió.

"¿ Creías que vivía en una cabaña hecha con troncos de árbol?" pero no espero a obtener respuesta, "vendré a recogerte a tu habitación dentro de veinte minutos. Necesitas algo?"

"No. Estaré lista".

Bella cerró la puerta y se dirigió al espacioso cuarto de baño. Se fijó en la bañera hundida, en las plantas, en un mural y en el espejo que ocupaba toda una pared. Todas las habitaciones que había visto eran lujosas y bien diseñadas. La personalidad de Edward Cullen tenía muchas facetas y todas ellas sorprendentes.

Bella sacó su peine y se soltó el cabello; lo peinó con intención de dejárselo suelto, pero cambió de idea. Seguía queriendo mostrarse reservada con el porque la química entre ambos era volátil. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta, permitiéndose dejar sueltas hebras alrededor de su rostro.

Alisándose los pantalones negro de vestir y la blusa gris que llevaba, se preguntó adónde irían y si ella seria la única que llevaría ropa formal. Le daba igual, sólo quería que acabara la tarde y poder retirarse.

Cuando salió del dormitorio Edward la estaba esperando en el pasillo tal y como había dicho. El pulso se le acelero al verle con una camisa blanca limpia metida dentro de unos pantalones que se ceñían a la estrecha cintura de el.

Era un hombre sumamente fuerte y atractivo; y sin embargo, representaba todo lo que ella detestaba. De nuevo preguntó por que no había rechazado la invitación y había vuelto a Seattle.

"Piensa en la buenísima comida" dijo el con divertimiento, " Tienes cara de ir ala horca".

"Lo siento, ha sido un día de mucho trabajo".

"Eso es verdad. Vamos a ver si logramos hacerte sonreír".

"Sentarme, relajarme y una buena cena serian suficientes".

"Estupendo".

Les llevó media hora llegar a una edificación de troncos de arboles con un tejado rojo. Dentro había unos músicos tocando y parejas ocupando una pista de baile. Mientras Edward conducía a una mesa, la gente constantemente lo detuvo para saludarle. En la apartada mesa, Edward se sentó frente a ella y, en cuestión de segundos una camarera que le conocía dio una carta a cada uno.

Pidieron espaguetis con verduras, y tan pronto como se quedaron solos, Edward se levantó y la tomo de la mano.

"Vamos a bailar".

"No se me da bien" dijo ella levantándose, " Si se me da muy mal, me sentare, y podrás bailar con alguna de esas mujeres que te pararon para saludarte".

"No se te dará mal, ya lo veras" dijo Edward.

En unos minutos Bella se encontró divirtiéndose. Era un alivio hacer algo físico después de una agotadora semana sentada al escritorio o al volante del coche.

"La cena debe de estar enfriándose" dijo Edward entre una canción y otra, "¿ quieres comer?

"Si, claro. El baile ha estado muy bien, me ha servido para interrumpir la rutina de la semana".

Justo antes de que ella se sentara a la mesa, Edward le agarró el brazo y la hizo volverse de cara a el.

" podríamos mejorar la velada" dijo el, y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

El pulso se le aceleró aún mas cuando Edward le colocó una mano en la cabeza y le abrió el pasador que le recogía el pelo, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros.

"Edward!" exclamó Bella enfadada y demasiado consciente de la proximidad de ese hombre.

"Así está mucho mejor. Bueno vamos a cenar" le contesto Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. No le gustó que Edward se hubiera hecho con el control de la situación, no quería llevar el pelo suelto delante de el. El pelo suelto añadía informalidad a su relación, y era suficiente cenar y bailar con el.

Tratando de mantener las distancias, Bella comió en silencio. La comida estaba riquísima, muy buena y tal como Edward le había prometido. Y así se lo dijo.

" soy un experto cocinando" contestó Edward

" Lo tendré en cuenta buen bailarín y experto en cocina"

"Vaya, gracias. Me alegro de contar con tu aprobación en algo".

"Cuentas con mi aprobación" dijo ella algo avergonzada.

Edward le lanzó una mirada llena de duda, "No te creo"

"No estamos en la oficina, esto es diferente. Yo tengo mis propias ideas sobre el trabajo, así que…...¿No crees que tu trabajo seria mas efectivo si lo hicieras en las oficinas centrales?"

"No lo se" respondió Edward tras meditar unos momentos, " puede que si y puede que no, pero no soporto el mundo de los negocios. Si Emmett necesita mi ayuda voy a dársela, pero a mi manera".

Bella esta en completo desacuerdo con eso. Conseguirían muchas cosas trabajando en Seattle. A ella le encantaba el bullicio de la empresa y la ciudad.

Guardaron silencio un rato y entonces Edward preguntó sobre su familia.

"Mi padre es un detective en Seattle y mi madre es dermatóloga. Tengo dos hermanos: Paul, abogado en Washington; Riley, medico en Nueva York".

"Una familia impresionante. Por eso te importa tanto tu carrera profesional, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que si. Siempre se esperó de nosotros que estudiáramos y tuviéramos éxito en nuestras profesiones. Tu familia no es muy diferente a la mía, mira a tu padre y a tu hermano, y a ti mismo. Tu también tienes éxito en lo que haces".

"Tienes razón. Supongo que tu y yo nos parecemos en cierto modo".

"Quizás en nuestra dedicación" dijo ella con desdén, pensando que no se parecía en nada a Edward Cullen.

"¿Tus hermanos estas casados?"

"Si, los dos están casados pero no tienen hijos" Bella bebió un sorbo de agua, " La cena estaba deliciosa".

"Un lugar en el que nos llevamos bien es la pista de baile. ¿Quieres bailar otra vez o prefieres quedarte sentada?"

"Bailar. Ya te he dicho que me apetece moverme un poco" contestó ella, pensando que aquel tipo de baile de dos pasos era sencillo.

Hasta el momento no había habido variación, nada de baile lento y romántico, así que se sintió cómoda volviendo a la pista. Desde la rotura con su novio no había vuelto a salir con ningún hombre y se alegraba que Edward no le hubiera hecho pregunta de su vida amorosa. No quería hablar de cosas tan intimas; especialmente con el, debido a que era consciente de su mutua atracción. Físicamente, Edward Cullen era un hombre encantador, sensual y atractivo.

El problema era el resto.

Dejo de pensar y disfrutó el baile, sin importarle lo que el podía estar pensando.

Por fin, ella tiró de la mano de Edward.

"Bueno, creo que ya está bien. Me gustaría volver a la finca"

Realizaron el trayecto a la finca en silencio. Después de apagar el sistema de alarma de la casa, Edward se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Te apetece una copa? ¿Te, café, leche, vino….?

"Gracias, pero voy a retirarme. Como no tengo que viajar mañana, me levantare temprano y empezare a trabajar en seguida.

Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le ofreció el pasador de pelo.

"Toma. Aunque me gusta tu pelo como lo llevas ahora, suelto".

Edward dio un paso hacia delante y ella agarró el pasador.

"Gracias".

Al levantar la mirada, vio que el deseo había oscurecido los ojos verdes de Edward.

"Edward…." Pronunció su nombre casi sin respiración y se quedó muy quieta. El corazón le latía con fuerza y temió tener fiebre. Clavó los ojos en la boca de el y luego en sus ojos. Le resultaba imposible respirar.

"¿porque no?" susurró Edward e inclinándose hacia ella le cubrió la boca con la suya.

El corazón le golpeó las costillas. Un intenso calor la invadió. Se encendió su deseo y el beso ardió cuando Edward, pegándose a ella, la rodeó la cintura con un brazo. La besó con más firmeza, introduciendo la lengua en su boca.

Bella dejó de besarle y el se aparto ligeramente.

"Edward, no deberíamos" protestó Bella débilmente sin poder evitar mirarle la boca y desear sus besos.

"Si deberíamos" murmuró Edward volviendo a estrecharla contra si para besarla.

Fue un beso apasionado, urgente y exigente. Sin poder contenerse, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Estaba reaccionando sin pensar. Estaba recibiendo lo que el quería, le estaba dando lo que el exigía. No hubo contención ni vacilación.

Bella lo besó con una pasión que la consumió. Edward profundizó el beso, una unión que cambiaria su relación a partir de ese momento.

Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Bella se dio cuenta de que se estaba entregando por completo en ese beso. Tomando y dándolo todo. Y la razón la hizo volver a la realidad, haciéndola separarse de el y dar unos pasos atrás.

Edward jadeaba, igual que ella, y parecía atónito. Ella se sintió atrapada en algo que no había esperado que ocurriera jamás.

"No" susurró ella, "Esta no va a ir mas allá. Nunca mas".

Bella se dio media vuelta, subió las escaleras a toda prisa y se refugió en el dormitorio que el le había ofrecido. Cerró la puerta y se tocó la boca debatiéndose entre la furia y horror. No quería besos, aun estaba intentando superar el dolor de la ruptura con su novio, Jacob Black. No quería lazos emocionales con ningún hombre mucho menos con Edward. No debía haberlo besado ni cenado con el ni haber bailado. ¿Como podía haber caído en semejante trampa?.

Al siguiente día volvería a Seattle después de la jornada laboral. Podría conseguir otro trabajo…..Entró en el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha con intención de que el agua llevara los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Recuerdos que ya la atormentaban.

¿Como iba a poder olvidar esos besos? ¿Porque le habían resultado tan espectaculares?

Dejó que el agua le resbalara por el cuerpo. Le deseaba físicamente, eso era lo que la enfurecía. Le había gustado besarlo demasiado. Lanzó un gruñido y apretó los puños. Volvería a Seattle y el lunes por la mañana presentaría su dimisión y le diría a Emmett que le devolvería el dinero. Después de que su novio la dejara y la echara de la casa que compartían, no quería tener una relación. No iba a trabajar con Edward Cullen y Emmett tendría que aceptarlo.

**NOTAS**

**Bella, Bella, Bella...creen que estuvo bien Edward en besarla, o se adelanto mucho? ¿que piensan? **

**

* * *

**

** Capitulo cinco: Malas Noticias**

_"Maldita sea, Papá!" exclamó Edward apretando los puños, "La finca lleva generaciones en nuestra familia, ¿porque venderla?_

_"No me gustan los chantajes, pero quiero que sienes cabeza. Ya te he explicado mis motivos"._

_"Lo pensare" dijo Edward , consciente de que tenía que marcharse antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepertir, y se puso en pie. " Será mejor que me vaya, el camino a la finca es largo. Te agradezco la cena y considerare tu oferta .Cuidate"_

_

* * *

_**Dejen sus comenterios! son lo que me animan a seguir escribiendio! :)**


	6. Malas Noticias

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio:D**

**perdon por actualizar tan tarde, pero tuve un dia muy ocupado:(**

**Capitulo 5: Malas Noticias**

Edward fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Pensó en Bella y en el beso que le había hecho arder de pasión. La frialdad de ella era sólo una máscara. La deseaba, pero el beso era un arma de doble filo. La deseaba y al mismo tiempo no quería desearla. Era la última mujer en el mundo con quien quería tener una relación. Y sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Desde el primer día Bella le había dejado muy claro que no era la clase de hombre que le gustaba. ¿Cómo había sido el novio de ella?

La había besado impulsivamente y no debería haberlo hecho, no había favorecido a ninguno de los dos y sospechaba que, de ahora en adelante, Bella se mostraría mas fría que nunca. No volvería a invitarla a cenar ni a bailar. El enfado de ella había sido casi tangible, aunque el no comprendía por que un inofensivo beso podía haberla irritado tanto….Pero el beso no había sido inofensivo y estaba seguro de que iba a tener problemas para dormirse esta noche. Físicamente, quería más; lógicamente, sabía que debía mantener las distancias con ella y no volver a dejarse llevar por los impulsos.

"Maldita sea" murmuró mientras se bebía la leche. Edward apagó las luces, salió de la casa, entró en la cabaña donde estaban los vestuarios se puso el bañador rápidamente, se tiró a la piscina e hizo unos cuantos largos para refrescarse. Por fin fue a su dormitorio y se acostó. Casi había amanecido cuando se durmió, acosado por sueños eróticos con Bella.

Cuando entró en la cocina al día siguiente, viernes, el cocinero le dijo que Bella aún no había ido a desayunar. Eran las ochos y media cuando Bella se presentó en la oficina y no le ofreció disculpas por llegar tarde. A parte de eso, se mostró absolutamente profesional y a el le pareció bien, no quería una aventura amorosa con una chica de la ciudad.

Bella se mostró fríamente cortes durante todo el día. A las cinco de la tarde se despidió. Desde la ventana, el la vio alejarse en el coche y volvió a arrepentirse de haberla besado.

* * *

" ¿Que demonios pasó con ustedes dos las semana pasada?" le preguntó Emmett el lunes por la mañana nada mas al verle.

"No te exaltes. Salimos a cenar, eso es todo".

"Bella estaba dispuesta a presentar su renuncia. Pero no he conseguido sacarle nada".

"¿No ha renunciado?"

"No. La convencí de que se quede" respondió Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

"No pasó nada. Pero sabes, que desde el principio, a ella no le gustaba viajar a la finca, ni yo viajar desde aquí a la finca y viceversa".

Emmett se le quedó mirando, el le aguantó la mirada. Por fin Emmett sacudió la cabeza y agarró una carpeta.

"Puede que sea lo de viajar y no estar aquí, en la oficina. Quizá se sienta marginada".

"Puede ser" dijo Edward, " Por cierto, papá me llamo para invitarme a cenar esta noche, cosa que me extraña mucho. A lo mejor quiere hacer las paces. ¿Te invitó a ti a tu familia también?.

"No, solo a ti" dijo Emmett agarrando unos papeles y señalándose una mesa. "Vamos ahí, quiero que veas esto".

Emmett se quito la chaqueta del traje gris y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla. Edward se había quitado la chaqueta nada más llegar a la oficina y deseó poder quitarse la corbata.

" ¿Que tal vas con la gama Cabrera? Preguntó Emmett, " ¿te gusta nuestra campaña publicitaria de lanzamiento de las botas al mercado?"

" Si. Y las secretarias han hecho una cita para que Bella y yo vayamos a almorzar con Mike Cabrera".

"Buena idea, parece que a Cabrera le gusta Bella. Y ahora, pasando a las tiendas Markley, la cadena que te he dado para que la lleves tu…..."

Continuaron hablando y Edward se olvidó de Bella. La vio poco aquel día. En una ocasión, al salir de su despacho, la vio en el pasillo hablando con alguien. Bella llevaba un vestido azul bastante sexy que acentuaba su figura de manera ilegal.

Se preguntó que pasaría durante aquella semana. Si el beso casi la había hecho dejar el trabajo, significaba que le había afectado. La idea le pareció interesante.

A las ocho de la noche Edward estaba sentado en el estudio de su padre. La cena había sido relativamente agradable, pero sospechaba que se le venia encima algo que no iba a gustarle.

Carlisle, de pie, jugueteaba con una pipa en la mano sin encenderla. Había dejado de fumar y le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo.

"Edward, te voy a hacer la misma oferta que te hice en el pasado. Quiero ver a mis dos hijos casados, así que el regalo de un millón de dólares si te casa sigue en pie. Tienes que seguir casado durante un año por lo menos, aunque espero que el matrimonio dure más".

Edward apretó la mandíbula y respiró profundamente con el fin de no perder la paciencia. De no ser porque acababan de operar a su padre del corazón, se levantaría y se marcharía de allí.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, papá. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no existe ninguna candidata" .

"puede ser" dijo Carlisle con energía, " sabia que no te mostrarías entusiasmado, por eso añadí un incentivo que se que te interesará".

Edward sabia que aquello no iba a gustarle.

"Si te casa en los próximos seis meses, además del dinero te daré la finca de la familia. A Emmett le compensare con dinero o un mayor numero de acciones de la empresa, a el no le interesa la finca en absoluto".

Perplejo, Edward se quedó mirando a su padre. _La finca de la familia_.

" ¿Y si no me caso en los próximos seis meses?" preguntó Edward dándose cuenta de que su padre estaba dispuesto a salirse con la suya.

" Le venderé la finca a Félix Denali, que la quiere y pagará un buen precio por la finca. Ni a tu madre ni a Emmett les interesa".

"Maldita sea papá!" exclamó Edward apretando los puños, " Esa finca lleva generaciones en nuestra familia, ¿Porque venderla?"

"No me gustan los chantajes, pero quiero que sientes cabeza. Ya te he explicado mis motivos".

"Lo pensare" dijo Edward , consciente de que tenía que marcharse antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, y se puso en pie. " Será mejor que me vaya, el camino a la finca es largo. Te agradezco la cena y considerare tu oferta .Cuidate"

"Yo también he disfrutado la cena, Edward. Ahora que vienes a la ciudad con frecuencia, espero que nos veamos más. La próxima vez que nos reunamos será también con tu madre. Le disgustó mucho no poder estar aquí esta noche, pero había quedado con sus amigas desde hacia meses para ir a Nueva York de compras".

" La próxima vez los invitare a ti y a mamá a cenar fuera".

Edward salió de la casa y se subió al coche apresuradamente, su padre aun estaba débil para acompañarlo a la puerta. La finca de la familia era la carnada que había puesto su padre, consciente de que el la quería. Durante el trayecto a su casa, no dejó de pensar en la oferta de su padre. Se sintió tentado de agarrar a la primera mujer con la que se divirtiera, proponerle matrimonio temporalmente y quedarse con la finca.

Había llegado a su propiedad cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Era su tío.

"¿Edward, estas en casa?" dijo Vladimir.

"Casi".

"¿Que tal la semana?"

"Soportable" respondió Edward, " Voy los lunes a la oficina, el resto de la semana trabajo desde la finca".

"Me parece una locura que hayas aceptado el trabajo".

"Espero soportarlo un año" dijo Edward en tono ligero, relajándose porque se llevaba bien con su tío.

"Se lo que Carlisle te ofreció esta noche. Me lo había dicho, supongo que para enfadarme. Mi hermano siempre ha sido un manipulador. Te llamo porque quería saber si estas pensando en ceder a lo que el quiere".

"No. Por mucho que quiera la finca, me pasa lo que a mi padre, no he cambiado. No voy a permitir que dirija mi vida."

Vladimir lanzó una carcajada, " me alegra oírtelo decir. Edward, tu puedes comprarte una finca mas grande que la de la familia, así que olvídalo y no pienses mas en ello. No me sorprende de que a mi hermano le haya dado un infarto, siempre tratando de controlar su vida, la de Emmett y la tuya. Y ahora, además, va a tener al hijo de Emmett también para controlarle".

"Tienes razón" dijo Edward. Su padre y su tío se habían pasado la vida discutiendo, " Por suerte, Emmett y yo nos llevamos mejor que tu y papá".

"Me alegro. Mi autoritario hermano siempre se sale con la suya".

"Lo se".

"No dejes que te controle. Trabaja un mes, tómate una semana de vacaciones y ven a verme a Chicago. Saldremos todas las noches y te relajas".

"Gracias, tío Vlad" Edward sonrió, "Tendré en cuenta tu invitación. Entretanto, si vienes a Seattle, podríamos vernos algunos días que vaya a la oficina".

"Bien. Bueno, te voy a dejar, ya hablaremos puesto que tengo que ir pronto a Seattle. Hasta entonces, no pierdas la calma, y se mas listo que tu hermano".

Edward se echó a reír.

"Gracias por llamarme"

Tras contar la comunicación, Edward sintió una proximidad hacia su tío que jamás había sentido respecto a su padre. Aunque sabía que en parte se debía a la personalidad de Vladimir, también era consciente de que tenía algo que ver con la fricción entre su tío y su padre. Además, Vladimir siempre se había puesto de su lado, mientras que Carlisle siempre apoyaba a Emmett. Y pensó en lo mucho que se había apoyado en su tío de pequeño. Tan pronto como salió del coche delante de su casa, Edward corrió hacia los establos, donde guardaba alguna ropa vieja. Se cambió rápidamente, encendió las luces del corral más cercano, sacó unos de los caballos más salvajes que tenia y en cuestión de minutos, encima del caballo, se olvidó de la empresa y de la oferta de su padre.

**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo:)**

**Dejen sus comentarios! Gacias!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo seis: _Cambios y Besos_**

_" ¿Te gusta esto?"_

_"Es precioso. Es como un oasis"._

_Se miraron y se sostuvieron la mirada. Una suave brisa revolvió unas hebras del cabello de ella y Edward se sintió casi seguro que podrian acordar un matrimonio de conveniencia._

_

* * *

_

**No se le olviden dejar sus comentarios:)**


	7. Cambios y Besos

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por sus comentarios:)

decidi cambiar el prefacio de la historia, y hacerlo un poco mas interesante, las que ya abian leído el antiguo, notaran la diferencia;)

Imagines de ropa en mi perfir:)

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo seis: Cambios y Besos**

Una semana mas tarde, un domingo de julio por la noche, Bella cenó con su vecina. Pequeña, delgada y de pelo corto, liso, negro, Alice era una diseñadora de ropa muy conocida en Seattle, estaba casada con un general de las fuerzas armadas, Jasper Whitlock. Bella se entendía muy bien con ella porque las dos les encantaban la ciudad, y les encantaba trabajar. Mientras cenaban en el tranquilo restaurante, escuchó a Alice hablar de su nueva tienda.

Sonriendo a su amiga, Bella bebió un sorbo de te verde. "Estás ascendiendo en tu carrea profesional y, sin embargo, yo me siento como si estuviera hundiendo".

"No digas tonterías. Sigue haciendo lo que haces y piensa en; la recompensa del trato que hiciste con tu jefe" respondió Alice.

Bella miro el reloj, "Sera mejor que me retire ya, mañana tengo que hacer ese maldito trayecto otra vez, me saludas a Jasper".

"Por supuesto. Pero si tan terrible es, por que no pasas la semana en la finca, como ya te he sugerido que hicieras. Tu misma me contaste que es una casa enorme, así que ni siquiera es necesario que lo veas".

Bella agarró el bolso y pensó en la noche del último jueves. _El beso._

"No se, no se. Desde luego, tendría sus ventajas. Lo haría si el se fuera de la casa". Las dos sonrieron y dejaron de hablar de ello durante el trayecto a sus casas.

Cada vez le costaba mas viajar a la finca a diario; sin embargo, vivir en la casa de Edward le resultaba igualmente indeseable. Y el silencio en aquel lugar la hacia sentirse como si fuera las dos únicas personas en la tierra.

Ya en su casa, salió al patio sólo para escuchar los ruidos de la ciudad: en la distancia, el rumor del tráfico, un perro, ruidos a los que estaba acostumbrada. No comprendería por que a Edward le gustaba tanto ese sitio. Pero…..era a el a quien no comprendía.

El martes por la mañana Bella volvió a pensar en la conversación con Alice. A pesar de que el tiempo era bueno y los días eran largos, seguía conduciendo en la oscuridad una larga distancia.

Al cruzar la puertas del cercado, oyó un ruido y en cuestión de segundos, se dio cuenta que se había pinchado una rueda del coche. Le dieron ganas de gritar, pero mantuvo la calma y llamó a Edward para decirle que llegaría tarde al despacho. El le contesto que iría enseguida por ella.

Bella salió del coche preguntándose cuantas serpientes estarían escondidas en la hierba. Respiró profundamente y, con la linterna en la mano, iluminó el suelo a su alrededor orando por no ver nada. El viento era un suave susurro y el horizonte se veía ligeramente grisáceo hacia el este. Pronto aparecía el sol. Alzó la vista al cielo y vio lo que le parecieron millones de estrellas. Jamás había visto un firmamento así. Segura de poder oír criaturas pequeñas y salvajes en la hierba, abrió apresuradamente el maletero del coche y saco las herramientas para cambiar la rueda. Al poco tiempo oyó el motor de un coche y a continuación vio los faros.

Edward aparco y salió de su volvo gris dejando los faros encendidos. Llevaba unos pantalones azules con una camisa enrollada hasta los codos y botas…..y el pulso de ella se aceleró instantáneamente al verle. Bella no comprendía por que reaccionaba así en presencia de el.

"Vaya, has empezado ha cambiar la rueda. No era necesario que lo hicieras" comentó Edward

"No he conseguido aflojar los tornillos"

"¿Has cambiado la rueda de un coche alguna vez?" le pregunto Edward, comprobando la posición del gato.

"si, mis hermanos me enseñaron. No comprendo como se me ha pinchado la rueda, tanto el coche como los neumáticos son nuevos.

"Puede que el neumático no estuviera bien desde el principio. Vamos, hazte a un lado para que cambie la rueda"

Unas ondas de su pelo bronce caían por la frente de el y de nuevo se preguntó porque reaccionaba de esa manera con el.

Edward sacó la rueda y se volvió para mirarla.

"¿No quieres?"

"¿Que si no quiero que?"

"trasladarte a mi casa. Hazlo esta semana y, si no te gusta, no pasa nada."

"¿Crees que no nos molestaríamos?"

"No. Prueba"

"Supongo que valdría la pena probar"

"Bien. Bueno la rueda ya está.

"Gracias"

"De nada. Me alegro que te haya pasado aquí, en la finca, en vez de la autopista."

Edward se puso en pie y se limpió las manos con un trapo, pero estaba cerca de ella y se la quedó mirando. De nuevo esa corriente eléctrica. Cautiva de esos ojos, volvió a recordar el beso.

Con gran esfuerzo, se dio media vuelta para meterse en el coche, casi sin respiración y enfadada.

"te veré en la oficina" dijo Edward

Bella se alegró de tener mucho trabajo aquel día y de que no fuera necesario tratar con Edward lo que estaba haciendo, se vieron poco ese día.

Alice llegó a su casa aquella noche al mismo tiempo que Bella.

"Iba a llamarte esta noche" dijo Bella, "Voy a quedarme en la finca el resto de la semana. Si me encuentro a gusto, de ahora en adelante pasare allí los días laborales.

"Estupendo!" será mucho mas fácil para ti".

"Bueno, ya veremos. El tipo ese dijo que no nos molestaremos".

"Si es una finca tan palaciego como dijiste, no creo que sea un problema" dijo Alice.

"Emmett también insistió en que me quede allí. Si Edward fuera Emmett, no lo pensaría dos veces".

"De todos modos, trabajas allí. Yo echare un ojo a tu casa. ¿Quieres que te riegue las plantas?"

"No, gracias. Sólo pasare allí cinco días a la semana".

"Es verdad" Alice se paso los dedos por su pelo negro.

"Bueno, hasta el fin de semana entonces" dijo Bella. Ya en su casa hizo el equipaje y después pasó otra inquieta noche soñando con Edward Cullen.

El miércoles apenas vio a Edward en la oficina, lo que le permitió concentrarse mejor en el trabajo hasta que oyó unos golpes en la puerta y, al levantar la cabeza le vio.

"Por hoy termine con el trabajo. Las secretarias se fueron hace dos horas".

"Dios mío, ¿que hora es?" Bella miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran las siete y veinte, "Voy a tener que ir en coche hasta tu casa porque traje algunas cosas. Si quieres te puedo llevar".

"Bien. Acaba y vámonos ya".

En el momento en que salió de la oficina una ráfaga de calor la golpeó. A pesar de estar bajo la sombra de un árbol, el interior del coche parecía arder, este verano iba a ser unos de los más calientes en Forks. Mientras ponía en marcha el motor y encendía el aire acondicionado Edward se metió en el coche y retiró las carpetas del asiento para acomodarse.

"¿Llevas trabajo a casa?" Preguntó el.

"Un poco" admitió Bella, consciente de que Edward probablemente no lo hacia.

"Tu y Emmett son iguales: trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo. ¿Trajiste el traje de baño?"

"No, se me olvido" respondió ella

"En ese caso, me daré un baño mas tarde; pero cena conmigo. Preparare un par de filetes a la plancha en santiamén".

"No es necesario que...-

"Ya lo se" le interrumpió el, "pero los dos tenemos que comer".

"Esta bien" contestó Bella, hambrienta al oír mencionar los filetes.

Edward le subió la bolsa al piso superior. "¿Prefieres ocupar la habitación del otro día u otra en el ala opuesta? Aunque te quedes en la habitación de la otra noche, ni yo te voy a molestar a ti, ni tu a mi".

"Bien".

Edward dejó sus cosas en el mismo dormitorio que había ocupado.

"Baja cuando quieras. Voy a preparar algo de beber, ¿que te apetece?".

"Un te con hielo. Bajare en quince minutos".

"No hay prisa" respondió Edward y se marchó, pero su presencia había quedado en la habitación.

Bella volvió a preguntarse si no habría cometido un gran error al decidir quedarse allí. Con los mismo pantalones y las misma blusa que había llevado en la oficina, Bella se reunió con en el patio. Edward, de espaldas a ella, se había puesto un polo de mangas cortas y unos pantalones. El humo que salía de la barbacoa en la que estaban haciéndose los filetes olía deliciosamente bien.

Se oía el rumor de las fuentes en los estanques y maceteros con exóticas flores añadían festividad al ambiente. Era un lugar perfecto para relajarse; sin embargo tenia los nervios a flor de piel debido a la presencia de el.

Edward se volvió y la miró de arriba abajo. Una hermosa envoltura que cubría hielo puro. No. No era así, se contradijo a si mismo. Había _fuego_ bajo ese hielo. Que desperdicio. Edward agarró un vaso color ámbar y se lo dio.

"Tu te, Bella"

De nuevo se volvió para ocuparse de los filetes y pensó en la oferta de su padre. Giró la cabeza una vez mas para mirarla y se dio cuenta que Bella podía ser el medio que le llevara a vengarse de su padre como a conseguir la finca de la familia. Un matrimonio de conveniencia con Bella. Rechazó la idea inmediatamente; en esos momentos a Bella no le gustaban los hombres, no mantenía ninguna relación. Le dio la vuelta a los filetes y continuó argumentando consigo mismo. La mala opinión que Bella tenia de los hombres podía favorecerle, ella no querría un matrimonio duradero. Pero un matrimonio de conveniencia seria un negocio con contrato y no implicaría tener relaciones. Podía casarse con Bella, conseguir la finca y luego divorciarse. ¿Podría convencerla?.

Tras meditarlo un poco más, le pareció perfectamente factible y se acerco a ella. "¿ te gusta eso?"

"es precioso. Es como un oasis".

Se miraron y se sostuvieron la mirada. Una suave brisa revolvió unas hebras de ella y Edward se sintió casi seguro de que podrían acordar un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Edward clavó los ojos en los labios de ella y Bella respiró profundamente. Quería volver a besarla y, en ese momento, estaba claro que ella también lo deseaba.

"Edward…." Susurro Bella dando un paso atrás.

Edward le puso la mano en el cuello.

"Sssss, Bella. Es sólo un beso…."

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Bella tenía unos labios suaves, cálidos y lascivos; cerró los ojos y le puso una mano en los hombros. Edward deslizó la lengua en la boca de ella y Bella le devolvió la caricia. Mientras se besaban, el le quitó el baso de te y lo dejó en la mesa, que estaba al lado.

La envolvió con sus brazos, estrechándola contra si, su pasión se encendida al sentir las suaves curvas de ella. Si, bajo el hielo había fuego. Bella era una amante apasionada, pero también era una mujer que no se implicaría emocionalmente en un matrimonio. Para lo que el quería, era la mujer perfecta.

**Espero que le guste!:)**

**Dejen sus comentarios, son los que me inspiran a seguir con la historia:)**

**

* * *

**

__

**Capitulo siete: Conociendote Mas**

_"¿quieres verme montar?" le pregunto el_

_"Me parece que no, aunque te agradezco la invitación. Me resulta demasiado primitivo verte en un caballo dando corcovos, lo encontraría aterrador"._

_"Me alegra que te preocupes por mí. Pero no sería un caballo. Me apunte para la prueba de montar de toros"._

_Perpleja, Bella frunció el ceño._

* * *

**Parece que nuestra Bella, no tiene un corazon de hielo como todas pensabamos..jejeje :)**


	8. Conociendote Mas

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews:) **__realmente los aprecio, mucahs gracias. Bueno, este es el utlimo capitulo de este año jejeje...Feliz Año nuevo y que Dios traíga muchas bendiciones para todas el año que viene!:)_

_Imagines de ropa en mi perfil:)_

_Hasta el Año que viene:)_

**_Importantes notas al final_**

**Capitulo Siete: Conociendote Mas**

El beso de Edward erradicó las diferencias entre ambos y dejó la tentación a su paso. Sus opiniones sobre la finca y trabajar en una oficina perdida dejaron de importar. Compartirían una caliente e intensa pasión que no tenía nada que ver con el resto de sus vidas. Sin embargo, ella sabia que no podía ser y débilmente luchó por conservar la razón. Ese camino les llevaría al desastre. Por fin, Bella le detuvo y el la soltó. Como le había ocurrido anteriormente, se sintió mareada. El deseo era patente en los ojos verdes de Edward y ella quería volver a sus brazos.

"Edward, es justo esto lo que me preocupaba. No quiero una aventura amorosa".

"Por supuesto" contestó el sonriendo antes de respirar profundamente y darse la vuelta.

_Muy elocuente,_ pensó Bella al volver a los filetes. Había cortado el contacto físico, pero no podía detener el intenso deseo que Edward había despertado en ella. Se alejó tratando de calmarse y de recuperar la compostura. Durante la cena y el resto de la velada, Edward se mostró encantador, pero sin coquetear ni intentar tocarla. El tiempo pasó volando. Por fin, cuando miró el reloj, vio que era la una de la madrugada.

"Nunca me quedo levantada hasta tan tarde los días diario" dijo ella.

"Sobrevivirás. Y mañana empezaremos el trabajo mas tarde".

"No, sigamos con nuestro horario. Bueno, voy a acostarme ya. Gracias por la cena y por la charla, la pase muy bien, pero no es necesario que cocines para mi todas las noches".

"La mayor parte del tiempo Eleazar está aquí y el prepara la cena, yo no tengo que hacer nada".

Edward había hecho lo que había pedido y no había vuelto a insinuársele ni a besarla; pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en el beso mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

Edward mostró el mismo comportamiento durante el resto de la semana y la semana siguiente: amistoso, educado y profesional. Lo que no disminuyó la atracción que sentía por el, sino todo lo contrario. El jueves por la tarde temprano estaba agotada, tenía calor a pesar del aire acondicionado y decidió dejar de trabajar. Se asomó a la oficina de Edward y vio que estaba hablando por teléfono y escribiendo simultáneamente. Se retiró silenciosamente. Las secretarias se habían marchado hacia media hora aproximadamente.

Mientras iba a la casa en coche, se le ocurrió darse un baño en la piscina. Edward aún estaba trabajando, por lo que ella podría nadar un rato sola y hacer ejercicio. Estrenó un traje de baño azul de dos piezas. Contenta de tener la piscina para ella sola, dejó sus cosas encima de una silla y se tiró al agua. Después de unos cuantos largos se detuvo a descansar en el extremo que cubría.

"Te escapaste sin avisarme" dijo Edward.

Bella se volvió y lo vio aproximándose a la piscina. Al instante sintió un hormigueo en el estomago.

"Estabas trabajando y hablando por teléfono, no quería molestarte. Como hacia tanto calor, me apeteció bañarme un rato en la piscina".

"Buena idea" respondió Edward antes de tirarse al agua y hacer un largo.

Con sorpresa, Bella notó que mientras nadaban Edward mantuvo las distancias con ella. A pesar de tratarla de forma impersonal últimamente, era mas consciente que nunca de esos ancho hombros, del musculo pecho y de su musculoso cuerpo.

"Bueno, voy a salir. Tu quédate todo el tiempo que quieras".

"También voy a salir" dijo ella, "El baño me refresco mucho".

Por inicua que fuera la conversación, Bella no podía evitar se sumamente consciente de que sus cuerpos estaban casi desnudos. Cuando salió de la piscina tenía el rostro enrojecido. Inmediatamente se puso la prenda que llevaba por encima del traje de baño y se dirigió apresuradamente a su habitación para darse una ducha y vestirse, ya que habían quedado en salir fuera a cenar.

Se había comprado unos pantalones para la ocasión y se los puso, y una camisa blanca para completar el atuendo. Quería verse informar con el fin de no desentonar en el sitio donde iban a ir; sin embargo botas camperas…...nunca.

Con aspecto de perfecto hombre, Edward estaba listo, llevaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones. El pulso se le aceleró nada más al verle. Durante el resto de la tarde Edward se mostró animado como de costumbre, y ella empezó a preguntarse a que se debía el cambio. Quizá hubiera tomado en serio sus palabras, aunque seguía habiendo esa expresión en su mirada...Si, su mirada no había cambiado, continuaba siendo tan ardosa y sensual como siempre.

Durante toda la velada, al igual que la primera vez que habían salido juntos, hubo mujeres que se acercaron para saludarle y que coquetearon con el. No había esperado que Edward pasara tanto tiempo con ella, dado que lo único que le unía era el trabajo y estaba claro que había montones de mujeres deseosas de ser objeto de sus atenciones.

Cuando la música cambió y sonaron los acordes de un vals, Edward la rodeó con los brazos, bailó con ella siguiendo el ritmo de la música y le habló de la finca y de un rodeo que iba a tener lugar próximamente. Era un excelente bailarín, cosa que no le sorprendía.

El vals llegó a su fin y los músicos empezaron a tocar una canción rápida. Entonces, lo miró fijamente.

"Edward, mañana hay que trabajar. Debería marcharme".

"De acuerdo".

Edward charló durante el trayecto de vuelta a la finca y, cuando salieron del coche, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos; sin embargo la conversación siguió siendo cortes e impersonal.

"Vamos a tomar una copa, tengo que decirte algo. Pero no te preocupes, no va a llevar mucho tiempo".

Sintiendo curiosidad, Bella asintió mientras se preguntaba si Edward no querría decirle que se fuera de su casa o si no trataría de que quería hacer cambios respecto al trabajo.

"¿Quieres verme montar?" le preguntó el.

"Me parece que no, aunque te agradezco la invitación. Me resulta demasiado primitivo verte en un caballo dando corcovos, lo encontraría aterrador."

"Me alegra que te preocupes por mi, pero no seria en un caballo. Me apunte para la prueba de montar toros".

Perpleja, Bella frunció el ceño.

"No le servirás de mucho a Emmett si acabas en un hospital con los huesos rotos" dijo ella sin pensar.

Jamás le habría dicho una cosa así a Emmett. Pero no le importaba mostrar su enfado delante de Edward a pesar de saber que era poco profesional por su parte y que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Edward se echó a reír. "Ah, ya veo que lo que te preocupa no es mi bienestar, sólo que podría causarle problemas a Emmett. Pero no tengo ninguna intención de acabar en el hospital. Me apunte porque espero ganar un buen premio. Dime, ¿vas a ir a verme o no?"

Bella tembló, "gracias, pero no"

Se sentaron en el patio, las luces exteriores se reflejaban en el agua y la hacían brillar.

"Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto" dijo Edward arrimando la silla a ella, " No se si Emmett no te ha contado que nuestro padre siempre se entrometido en nuestra vida".

"No, no lo ha hecho" Bella pensó que Emmett era demasiado profesional para hablar de semejantes cosas con ella. "Tu padre parece haber ejercido bastante influencia...…al menos, en la vida de Emmett".

"Así es. Ha influenciado a Emmett mucho mas que a mi. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que me gusta la finca, mi padre se olvida de mí estando aquí. Sin embargo, nunca deja de intentar controlar todo lo que lo rodea. Mi padre me hizo una proposición. ¿Sabias que el año pasado nos ofreció, tanto a Emmett como a mi, un millón de dólares si nos casábamos durante un año?"

Perpleja, se quedó mirándolo.

"No. Creo que Emmett está enamorado…...—"

"Emmett está enamorado y no se casó por el dinero" respondió Edward rápidamente, " Emmett se enamoró perdidamente de Rosalie".

"No me cabe duda de ello, es evidente".

"Bueno, el año pasó, yo no me case y a mi padre lo tiene muy preocupado. Me hizo otra preposición: si me caso en este año, me dará la finca de la familia. Pasaría a ser mi propiedad en el momento en que tuviera lugar la boda. Compensará a Emmett con dinero".

"¿Quieres la finca de la familia? Bella se preguntó por que le estaba contado aquello ya que no era asunto suyo. Sabía que Edward se lo decía por algo.

"Si" admitió Edward, "Quiero la finca, pero para conseguirlo tengo que casarme y el matrimonio tiene que durar al menos un año. Mi padre no menciono hijos. Eso es todo".

Bella lo miró y, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

"NO!" exclamó ella.

* * *

**Capitulo ocho: _Propuesta_**

_"Alice volvió a fruncir el ceño y dio unos golpecitos en el plato con el tenedor antes de añadir: "Además, vas a estar ahí con el durante un año. Si es atractivo...-"_

_"Si, lo es " dijo Bella_

_"Si rechazas la oferta, como tienes que quedarte allí un año de todos modos, podrías enamorarte de el, no casarte con el y perder el millón y el negocio"_

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

**empezando la semana que viene ya se me acaban las vacaciones:( **

**asi que solo voy a actualizar dos veces por semanas, todavia no estoy segura que dos dias voy actualizar, pero en cuanto sepa se los dejo saber:)**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :D**


	9. Propuesta

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**

* * *

**

****

HOLA! :)

Perdon por no haber actualizado en el fin de semana, pero estuve un poco ocupada, celebrando mi cumpleaños jejejje:)

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo ocho y la popuesta de Edward y reaccion de Bella a ella.

Gracias por todos sus rieviews:) me encanta saber que de verdad le gusta esta historia.

Alguien me pregunto que donde estaba la primera historia que habia puesto aqui en fanfiction, bueno la tenia en otra cuenta que habia cancelado, pero estoy pensando ponerla otra vez cuando termine esta :)

* * *

**_Anterior:_**

_"¿Quieres la finca de la familia? Bella se preguntó por que le estaba contado aquello ya que no era asunto suyo. Sabía que Edward se lo decía por algo._

_"Si" admitió Edward, "Quiero la finca, pero para conseguirlo tengo que casarme y el matrimonio tiene que durar al menos un año. Mi padre no menciono hijos. Eso es todo"._

_Bella lo miró y, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando_

_"NO!" exclamó ella._

**Capitulo ocho:Propuesta**

Edward le puso la mano en la nuca, distrayéndola. "Cásate conmigo, Bella. Será por un año".

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero el la silenció sellándole los labios con un dedo.

"Escúchame. Lo pensé mucho y voy a ofrecerte a cambio….."

Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza, lo interrumpió, "No. Ni hablar. Es ridículo. No quiero que me digas nada, no voy a casarme contigo y no voy a vivir en esta finca llena de serpientes y vacas. No, nunca. Nada de lo que puedas decir me haría cambiar de idea".

"Es posible" dijo el con calma mientras le acariciaba la nuca, "Pero podrías oír mi proposición. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa durante un año, no toda la vida. Te ofrezco un millón de dólares y ayudarte a montar tu propia empresa cuando tú quieras. Eres inteligente, ambiciosa y perfectamente capaz de tener tu propia empresa. ¿Por que no ser independiente? Se que no te importa trabajar".

Bella, perpleja, lo quedó mirando. Un millón de dólares y su propio negocio a cambio de estar casada con Edward durante un año. Tenía el _no _en la punta de la lengua, pero no logró pronunciarlo. Tenía que pensar en esa proposición. Como Edward acababa de decir, un año no era toda la vida. De todos modos, iba a tener que trabajar para el durante un año y estar en la finca. Un millón de dólares además de la fantástica cantidad de dinero que Emmett le había ofrecido mas su propio negocio.

Matrimonio sin amor. ¿Podría soportarlo? La idea de tener relaciones sexuales con el le aceleró los latidos del corazón.

"Piénsalo. Se que ha sido una sorpresa para ti. Yo, por supuesto, no tengo problemas".

"Estás dispuesto a casarte consciente de que el matrimonio seria falso y sólo temporal".

"Si, y tu también. Los dos tenemos mucho que ganar. Y, por suerte, no hay ningún hombre en ti vida en estos momentos".

"No. Y no lo habrá por el momento, al margen de lo que decidamos".

Casi mareada, Bella lo miró fijamente. Cuando Edward le puso la mano en la barbilla y clavó los ojos en su boca, ella tembló. Entreabrió los labios inclinándose hacia el, expectante. El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando la lengua de Edward le penetró la boca al tiempo que se la sentaba encima de sus piernas. El beso la hizo olvidar sus reparos en lo que a el se refería.

Le rodeó la nuca con los brazos y enterró los dedos en el espeso y suave cabello de Edward mientras lo besaba con ardor. Edward la hacía derretirse con sus besos, la excitaba como nunca nadie la había excitado. Gimió suavemente. Edward le acarició la garganta y luego bajó la mano para acariciarle el pecho. Por encima de la ropa, sintió las ardientes manos de el, enardeciendo sus deseo. Después de desabrocharle los botones superiores de la camisa, deslizó la mano por debajo y le acarició su firme pecho.

Edward le había desabrochado la blusa y el sujetador, y el purgar de la mano estaba describiendo círculos en unos de sus senos. Las sensaciones la desbordaban, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo mas rápido de lo que era prudente.

Con un esfuerzo, Bella incorporó el cuerpo. Edward tenía el cabello revuelto y los labios enrojecidos por los besos, y sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo. El, bajando la mirada, la clavó en las manos que le cubrían los pechos. Las caricias la hicieron Jadear.

"Tenemos que parar ahora mismo" susurró Bella, hablando casi para sí misma.

Por fin, se puso en pie y se arreglo la ropa. Anhelaba volver a los brazos de Edward, pero sabía que se arrepentiría de ello mas tarde si lo hacía. Al volver a ocupar su silla, vio que Edward la estaba mirando fijamente y se preguntó que estaría pensando.

"el matrimonio debería funcionar" dijo Edward, "podrías tener relaciones sexuales satisfactorias. Ninguno de los dos sufriría cuando rompiéramos".

"Pero yo tendría que vivir aquí, en la finca, durante un año" dijo ella como si se tratara de una calamidad.

Edward sonrió traviesamente y se inclinó hacia delante para tocarle la barbilla.

"Lo soportarías. No es mucho a cambio de un millón y tu propio negocio, y mi casa es bastante cómoda. Además , tal y como están las cosas, pasa aquí cinco días a la semana".

"Lo siento, Edward, pero tengo mi casa y a mis amigos en la ciudad. Tengo que pensarlo bien. Hay otros problemas como, por ejemplo, la posibilidad de que quede embarazada".

"Sabes tan bien como yo que hay formas de evitarlo. Tendremos cuidado".

"Tengo que pensarlo".

"Bien, piénsalo. Pero no te olvides que somos compatibles, ha quedado demostrado".

"Se está haciendo tarde. Voy a acostarme, aunque no creo que pueda dormir" los dos se pusieron en pie y agarraron sus vasos para llevarlos a la casa.

Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y , delante de la puerta de ella, Edward apoyó una mano en el marco mientras, con la otra , le acariciaba el cabello.

"Creo que es la solución perfecta para los dos. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir que si".

Bella miró esos ojos verdes que podían causar destrozos en su vida y en su razón.

"Lo voy a pensar" repitió ella casi sin respiración, recordando sus besos, "Buenas noches, Edward".

Edward le sonrió "Hasta mañana".

Confusa, Bella se metió en la cama y se quedo mirando la oscuridad mientras pensaba en su futuro. Seria un cambio radical en su vida. Su familia lo comprendería, ya que cualquiera de ellos haría lo mismo en semejante situación. Todos sus familiares eran ambiciosos; le gustaba el dinero y cualquiera le aconsejaría que aceptara la proposición. Le relación de Edward con ellos no seria un problema, Edward gustaba a la gente y parecía tener un amplio circulo de amigos. Incluso en la oficina de Seattle la había sorprendido ver la cantidad de personas que se había parado a saludarle, a darle la bienvenida y habían mostrado interés por lo que estaba haciendo.

El viernes por la tarde, cuando regresó a Seattle a pasar el fin de semana, intentó hacer una vida lo mas normal posible.

Mientras cenaban ensaladas el domingo por la noche, Bella le contó a Alice la proposición que Edward le había hecho. Alice dejó el tenedor en el plato y la miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

" ¿Un millón de dólares y tu propio negocio? Es una proposición fabulosa".

"Alice, si acepto, tendré que casarme con el. Estaré unida a Edward en matrimonio, una relación intima y estrecha. Tengo dudas respecto a el, apenas le conozco".

Alice frunció el ceño. "Es una proposición demasiado buena para rechazarla".

"Quizás. Tengo que pensarlo bien".

"Un año, Bella. Déjate de dudas y acepta. Una oportunidad así sólo se presenta una vez en la vida". Alice volvió a fruncir el ceño y dio unos golpecitos en el plato con el tenedor antes de añadir: "Además, vas a estar ahí con el durante un año. Y si es atractivo…"

"Si lo es" dijo Bella

"Si rechazas la oferta, como tienes que quedarte allí un año de todos modos, podrías enamorarte de el, no casarte con el y perder el millón y el negocio"

"Cualquier cosa que haga tiene sus inconvenientes , lo importante es elegir lo mejor posible".

"Exacto. Lo mejor es agarrar ese millón de dólares y se acabó".

Bella sonrió. "Creo que estás pasando por altos algunos detalles de importancia, pero tendré en cuenta esa conversación a la hora de tomar una decisión".

"Tratare de evitar hacerte reproches si no aceptas".

"Te lo agradeceré" respondió Bella sonriendo, "Cada vez que decido decir que si me entra un miedo terrible".

"Si te casas, voy a echarte de menos aquí".

"Pase lo que pase no voy a dejar mi piso. El palacio en el que Edward vive es ridículo, demasiado grande. Ocurra lo que ocurra vendré a Seattle y a mi casa".

"La mayoría de las mujeres darían lo que fuera por vivir en un palacio".

"Deberías verlo, he estado en hoteles mas pequeños. Pero no te preocupes, seguiremos siendo vecinas, aunque no con tanta frecuencia, además tu tienes a Jasper, quien regresara pronto de Iraq"

"Tienes razón"

Alice y ella se despidieron delante de las puertas de sus casas. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Había pasado en fin de semana considerando la propuesta de Edward y estaba empezando a inclinarse por aceptarla, era demasiado importante rechazarla.

La señora de Edward Cullen. No podía imaginarse a sí misma casada con el. Apenas se conocían. En realidad, casada o no, era muy posible que se acostara con el antes de que acabara el año; por tanto, merecía la pena aceptar la proposición.

El lunes, Edward había ido a una reunión de negocios con Emmett y no pasó por la oficina, por lo que ella no lo vio hasta el día siguiente en la Finca. Eran las ochos y media de la mañana cuando Edward se asomó a su despacho.

"Buenos días. ¿Que tal en fin de semana?"

"Bien. ¿Y tu?" preguntó Bella apenas prestando atención a la repuesta de el.

Con su acostumbrado atuendo informar y botas, parecía mas un trabajador común y corriente en la finca que un multimillonario. No obstante, el pulso se le aceleró al verlo.

De repente, notó que a Edward no se le había escapado la intensidad de su mirada, por lo que se apresuró a añadir: "perdona, estaba pensando en los datos que estaba examinando"

"Dije, que me gustaría que llamaras a Marcus Lins para ver si me consigues que hable conmigo por teléfono. Prefiero que lo hagas tu y no una de las secretarias porque tu podrías convencerlo mas fácil".

Sorprendida, Bella asintió."Lo intentare, pero se muestra muy frio con Emmett y viceversa. Emmett tiene pocos tratos con el".

"Nunca nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con ellos en lo que al dinero respecta, siempre quieren mas beneficios que los demás. A mi padre le parece demasiado. Supongo que Marcus ha riculizado a Emmett, y Emmett lo ha estado ignorando concentrándose en otras cuentas; pero Marcus tiene la cadena de ropa más próspera de todo el vez participe en un rodeo con Marcus, llama y a ver si quiere hablar conmigo"

"Lo intentare" respondió ella, y Edward se alejó.

Bella consiguió una cita telefónica y se olvidó del asunto hasta el mediodía, cuando Edward entró en su despacho y se sentó delante del escritorio.

"Gracias por conseguir que Marcus haya hablado conmigo por teléfono, imaginaba que lo conseguirías. Voy a cenar el jueves con el".

" ¿Donde?" preguntó Bella, consciente de que Marcus lins vivía en New York.

"En New York. Tomare un avión. Bella, me gustaría que me acompañaras".

Sorprendida, ella asintió.

"Estupendo" Edward se puso en pie, "Salimos por la mañana para llegar lo mas rápido posible. Le pediré a Jessica que haga las reservasiones de las habitaciones de hotel y los boletos de avión. Regresaremos el viernes"

"Bien. ¿Cuál es el propósito de la cena? Supongo que quieres que vendan productos Cullen Brand".

"No. Lo que quiero que venda en la gama Cabrera. Pero bueno, ya veremos. Al menos ha decidido verme y hablar conmigo".

"Es verdad. Hemos logrado lo que ni Emmett ni tu padre lograron" le apetecía la idea de ir a New York a una cena.

Casi no pudo concentrarse en todo el día, la proposición de Edward no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza. A eso de las cinco, incapaz de seguir trabajando, oyó a las secretarias marcharse. Edward apareció pocos después.

" ¿Por que no dejas el trabajo ya? Podríamos darnos un baño en la piscina y cenar".

"perfecto" respondió Bella rápidamente, " Me reuniré contigo en la puerta dentro de unos minutos"

Nerviosa, salió del despacho después de apagar el ordenador. Una vez fuera, Edward, que la esperaba, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta su coche.

"Iremos en coche, es más rápido".

Charlaron de lo que había pasado aquel día, pero no mencionaron la proposición que la tenia obsesionada. Se bañaron en la piscina y luego fueron a ducharse y a cambiarse para la cena. Ella se puso unos pantalones y una blusa violeta sin mangas, se cepilló el cabello y se lo dejó suelto.

Por fin, Bella salió de la habitación y fue a buscarlo. En la mesa había un gran ramos de rosas blancas y rosadas, y vino con una cubeta con hielo. Al ver a Edward avanzando hacia ella, respiro profundamente.

" ¿Una copa de vino?"

"Si gracias" respondió Bella, consciente de la mirada de admiración que Edward le dedicó.

"Espero que sea una cena de celebración" dijo Edward al darle la copa de vino blanco.

Entonces, Edward alzó su copa a modo de brindis y añadió: "Por el futuro, Bella. Dime " ¿tomaste ya una decisión?"

**NOTAS:**

**cual sera la respuesta de Bella? jajajajaja**

**No se le olviden dejar sus reviews!:)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo Nueve: Compromiso Falso?

_"Gracias. Todo eso es un sueño" Bella se puso de puntillas y lo besó._

_Edward le redeó la cintura y la abrazó al tiempo que respondía a su beso._

_Bella ardía en deseo. Enterró los dedos en el espeso y suave cabello de Edward y luego le acarició la espalda. Necesitaba hacer el amor con el. _

**

* * *

**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios! gracias:)**


	10. Compromiso Falso?

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews:) son divinas! realmente los aprecio:)**

**Bueno queria anunciar que anteriormente habia dicho que hiba a actualizar dos veces por semanas porque ya empeze la escuela, pero por ahora voy hacerlo tres veces por semana: Lunes, Viernes y Domingos. Y posiblemente algunos sabados. El proximo capitulo lo voy a subir el Viernes:)**

**Gracias:)**

**FOTO DEL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO EN MI PERFIL**

**Capitulo nueve: _Compromiso Falso?_**

Bella alzó su copa, la chocó con la de el y luego bebió un sorbo del vino blanco seco y frio. Edward dejó su copa encima de la mesa y, después de quitarle la copa, la rodeó con los brazos.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Vas a aceptar mi proposición? ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?"

"Lo pensé mucho, Edward. Hablemos de los términos del acuerdo"

"Ahhhh" los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

"Me ofreciste un millón de dólares y montarme un negocio. La propuesta del negocio es bastante vaga. Dime, ¿Que harías? ¿Debes tener un límite?"

"La práctica Bella" bromeó Edward, "por mi parte el límite será un millón de dólares. ¿Que te parece? Tu dispondrás de otro millón para invertir en el negocio"

Bella asintió. "Me parece justo. Quieres estar casado durante un año y a cambio me ofreces un millón mas el negocio. Me gustaría medio millón más porque el trato me atará a la finca mas de lo que me ata el trabajo. En total, millón y medio en metálico mas el negocio. Estoy segura de que tu sacarás mucho mas que eso."

"No te quepa duda, Bella. De acuerdo" respondió Edward rápidamente, sorprendiéndola. Lo que la hizo suponer que Edward debía de ser muy rico. "Entonces, ¿trato hecho? ¿Te casarás conmigo?"

"Es una locura, pero si. Me casare contigo" el dinero que iba a ganar casi la mareaba.

Lanzando un grito de victoria, Edward la levantó y la hizo girar una vuelta completa, haciéndola reír mientras se agarraba de sus hombros. Después , la dejó en el suelo, pero la mantuvo cerca de sí.

"Bella, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Los dos conseguiremos lo que queremos. Pero primero...vamos hacer esto como es debido."

Edward le cubrió la boca con la suya al momento. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron sellando una promesa mutua con pasión. Pronto sería su marido y se volcó en el beso. Sin embargo, cuando el deseo la hizo arder, se separó de el.

"Edward, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas."

Edward se enderezó y la soltó. Los dos respiraban con dificultad.

"Ya hablamos de los importante. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Además, ya verás lo pronto que pasa el año", Edward sonrió "Ah, Bella, esto es estupendo. Hicimos un buen trato. Llamare a mi abogado para que prepare el contrato matrimonial y será mejor que tu hables con tu abogado para que lo examine".

"Buena idea" respondió ella, consciente de que ahora podía permitirse ese lujo. "De todos modos, sigue siendo una locura, Edward. Supongo que en público tendremos que fingir estar enamorados, ya que haces esto a causa de tu familia".

"Si, aunque Emmett no se lo va a creer. Conoce muy bien la opinión que tienes de la finca".

"Mi familia aceptará cualquier cosa que les digamos, están muy ocupados todos con sus vidas y sus asuntos, con ellos no tendremos problemas. Ya le hable de este asunto a mi mejor amiga."

"Da igual. Papá le dijo a Emmett que eligiera a una mujer y se casara."

"Sabía que tu padre tenía la ultima palabra en todo lo referente a la empresa, pero no sabia que interfiriera de esa manera en sus vidas para conseguir lo que quiere" comentó Bella, empezando a comprender el carácter rebelde de Edward.

"Espera un momento" Edward salió de la estancia de improviso y cuando volvió tenía una caja envuelta en un papel dorado en la mano. "Esto es para ti, Bella."

Bella la abrió y dentro encontró otra caja de terciopelo negro, que también abrió. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver el resplandeciente anillo con un brillante en el centro rodeado de brillantes más pequeños.

"Edward, es precioso!" alzó los ojos para mirarlo y sintió una pulsada de culpabilidad por haberle pedido otro medio millón.

"Veamos si elegí bien el tamaño del anillo" Edward se lo quitó y se lo deslizó por el dedo.

"Es perfecto. ¿Como sabias el tamaño?"

"No lo sabia, fue una casualidad."

"Es el anillo más bonito que he visto en mi vida" dijo Bella, sobrecogida por su compromiso. "Es posible que nos estemos precipitando. Edward, si vas a seguir haciendo cosas como esta, será mejor que te olvides el medio millón extra que te pedí."

Edward le dio un abrazo. "puedes que hagas que valga la pena."

Bella lo miro y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. "Gracias. Todo esto es un sueño" Bella se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Edward la rodeó de la cintura y la abrazó al tiempo que respondía a su beso.

Bella ardía en deseo. Enterró los dedos en el espeso y suave cabello de Edward y luego le acarició la espalda. Necesitaba hacer el amor con el. Por fin, alzó el rostro y, al mirarlo, vio que el la estaba observando.

"Fijemos la fecha de la boda pronto. Cuanto antes nos casemos antes empezará el ano."

"No puedo dejar de mirar el anillo" dijo ella moviendo los dedos. "Edward, este anillo es una extravagancia, un pecado, es demasiado."

"No, no lo es. Quien sabe, puede que sea la única vez que me case, así que será mejor que lo haga lo mejor posible."

"Espero que no sea la única vez que ninguno de los dos se casa" dijo ella con solemnidad, incapaz de concebir que ese matrimonio fuera duradero.

"Será mejor que no nos preocupemos de eso ahora. Bella, voy a pagar por la boda, así que haz lo que quieras, no te preocupes por el dinero. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme cuándo te vendría bien".

De repente, Bella se sintió confusa. Los acontecimientos se estaban precipitando más de lo que había imaginado.

"A mi me parece bien el tercer fin de semana de agosto, lo tengo libre" dijo ella.

"Hecho. El tercer fin de semana de agosto. Tenemos que ir a ver a mi familia. Los llamare para invitarlos a cenar mañana por la noche, seguro que eso los pondrá en aviso. Nos reuniremos con ellos en Seattle. Cuando se lo digamos, querrán organizar una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso."

"Nunca he visto a tu madre en la oficina ni en las fiestas de la empresa. Me sentiría culpable de no ser por que me dijiste, que tu padre ordenó a Emmett que se casara. No me parece bien."

"No, no está bien, Pero así es mi padre, siempre queriendo salirse con la suya" Edward se acercó a una mesa para agarrar un teléfono inalámbrico, que conectó con el altavoz. Bella escuchó la conversación telefónica en la que Edward organizó la cena con su familia.

No podía dejar de mirar el anillo y se preguntó cuanto tiempo le llevaría acostumbrarse a lucirlo en el dedo. Miró a Edward mientras hablaba y el corazón le dio un tumbo. Edward iba a casarse y a gastarse una fortuna en ella. Lo único que le pedía a cambio era un año. Las dudas que tenía respecto a el desaparecerían en doce meses.

En agosto iba a convertirse en su esposa. La señora de Edward Cullen. Volvió a mirarlo y recordó la imagen del casi desnudo en la piscina: apuesto, musculoso y sensual. Edward acabó la llamada y se volvió hacia ella.

"Ya está. Nos reuniremos con ellos en el club mañana a las siete de la tarde. Dejaremos el trabajo pronto. Antes de la cena, podríamos pasar por la oficina para anunciar nuestro compromiso y para que tú enseñes el anillo a todo el mundo. Voy a llamar a mi tío Vladimir; es decir, si es que esta en el país."

"Jessica y Lauren me van a odiar. Coquetean mucho contigo."

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca les he hecho caso. Se les pasará"

"Se van a sentir destrozadas."

"Después de anunciarlo en la oficina y a mi familia, haremos una fiesta aquí para anunciar nuestro compromiso a los que trabajan en la finca, al encargado y a todos los amigos de la zona. Invitaremos a Lauren y a Jessica, y les presentamos a tipos que les acabarán interesando mas que yo."

"Lo dudo" comentó Bella. "Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a fijar las fechas".

"¿Que clase de luna de miel te gustaría?" Edward se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la besó.

Cuando dejaron de besarse había pasado media hora.

"Edward, espera, no tan prisa" Bella se alisó la ropa mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. "Vamos a llamar a mi familia. Les va sorprender, pero nada más. Todos están muy ocupados y centrados en lo que hacen."

Les llevó una hora hablar con sus padres y hermanos. Su angustia aumentó al pensar en aquel matrimonio que ninguno de los dos quería. Notó que Edward estaba más callado y supuso que, igualmente, se debía a una cierta dosis de ansiedad. Cada llamada los había puesto mas en contacto con la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo".

"Como no creo que vayamos a poder dormir, será mejor que nos sentemos y empecemos a planificar la boda"

Eran casi tres de la madrugada cuando le dio a Edward las buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina. Edward se encerró en su despacho y llamó a Emmett.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿Tienes tiempo?

"Si; tengo una reunión, pero es mas tarde. ¿Que quieres decirme que no puede esperar hasta mas tarde cuando te vea?"

"Quiero que lo sepas de antemano. ¿Estas sentado?"

"No me digas que vas a dejar el trabajo."

"No, nada de eso. Voy a casarme, Emmett."

"Que! ¿Quien es la afortunada? Recuerdo a Irina, Tanya, Susan…..y estoy seguro de que hay muchas a las que no conocí.¿Como te convenció?"

Edward se echó a reír. "No me han convencido de nada. ¿Te acuerdas de que papá me dijo que podía quedarme con la finca si me casaba?"

"Si, claro. Por favor, no me digas que vas a casarte sólo porque papá te ofreció la finca. No puedes hacerlo."

"Me temo que si. Quería que lo supieras porque, de cara a la galería, vamos a decir que estamos locamente enamorados."

"No te cases sólo por quedarte con la finca. Siempre conseguías evitar que papá te chantajeara y te manipulara. ¿Sabe tu prometida que sólo quieres casarte con ella por la finca y que no estás enamorado?"

"Lo sabe y hicimos un trato. Ella también va a sacar lo suyo de todo esto."

Se hizo un prolongado silencio. Por fin, Emmett lanzó una maldición.

"Maldita sea, Edward! No es Bella, ¿verdad?

"Si. Tú también la sobornaste. ¿Por que no puedo hacerlo yo?"

"Esperaba que volviera a trabajar para mi. Es una de mis mejores empleadas."

"Puede que a trabajar para ti algún día. Hicimos un trato satisfactorio para los dos."

"No puedo creerlo. Debes de haberle ofrecido una fortuna para que aceptara. Acabará siendo demasiado independiente para querer volver a trabajar para mí. No lo entiendo, ni siquiera te gusta."

"Nos la arreglaremos. A veces nos llevamos bien" comentó Edward irónicamente, pensando en la noche anterior cuando se habían besado y en lo que la deseaba en ese momento, "Le voy a pagar un millón y medio, por adelantado. Ganará más que eso, pero es un gran incentivo. Además le regale un anillo que me costo una fortuna."

"No lo hagas, te arrepentirás. No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación, te estoy diciendo justo lo que tu me habías estado diciendo toda la vida".

"Y tu siempre te has beneficiado mucho mas que yo de las generosas recompensas de papá por hacer lo que el quiere. Bien hermano, por fin me avive y voy a obtener mi recompensa"

"Jamás habría creído que ella aceptaría tu proposición. Por supuesto, se trata de mas de un millón y... es ambiciosa."

"Le ofrecí otras cosas además" dijo Edward, evitando decirle a su hermano lo del negocio.

"Estás cometiendo un grave error. Siempre has sido independiente y has tenido demasiadas novias para sentar la cabeza y tener una relación estable con Bella, a menos que hayas decidido llevar vidas separadas y sólo vivir bajo el mismo techo. En fin, creo que voy a callarme. Ya hiciste lo que quieres; sin embargo, la finca de la familia no vale tanto como para casarte con quien te llevas a matar."

"Quiero la finca. Creo que podemos hacerlo; y, si no podemos, nos dejaremos."

" Se van a dejar al cabo de un año y a papá un ataque por haberte dado la finca. ¿Eso es lo que pretendes?"

"No. Para todos vamos a presentar el papel de pareja enamorada. Aunque Bella le contará la verdad a su familia y a sus amigos íntimos; según ella, no les importara porque todos sus familiares son muy ambiciosos."

"Si, esa misma impresión tengo yo, aunque no los conozco. Creo que Bella tampoco los ve mucho. Ahora me arrepiento de haberla obligado a trabajar contigo, no creo que le haya beneficiado a ninguno de los dos."

"Deja de ser tan negativo. Somos dos personas adultas y estamos haciendo lo que queremos. Ella va a sacar casi dos millones y yo me quedo con la finca. No es un mal trato."

"Para mi, si. Espero que opines lo mismo dentro de un año" Emmett suspiró, "Está bien, supongo que debo aceptar que estas conprometido."

"Y la boda va a ser pronto. Quiero invitar a cenar a Rosalie y a ti, además de nuestros padres, esta noche para anunciar formalmente nuestro compromiso matrimonial. Puedes contarle a Rosalie la verdad."

"Si, no hay problema. Iremos a cenar."

"Voy a llamar a papá y a mamá y luego te volveré a llamar. Anímate, Emmett. Ya somos mayorcitos."

Emmett lanzó un gruñido, "Esta noche todavía no me lo habré creído del todo. No se lo contare a Rosalie hasta después, no se si podría fingir bien."

"Gracias. Quedamos en el club a las seis y media" dijo Edward antes de colgar.

Sólo le llevó unos minutos quedar con su tío para la cena, que accedió ya que estaba en Chicago, a tomar un avión. Edward salió de su despacho y se dirigió al de Bella. ¿Serian capaces de aguantarse durante un año? ¿Seria Capaz el de controlarse y pasar con ella todo ese tiempo?.

**Notas:**

**Creo que Edward y Bella no saben en lo que se estan metiendo. jejeje**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo diez:Cena Familiar Y Pasiones Ardientes

_"Que hermosa eres" dijo Edward en un ronco susurro._

_Bella le quitó la camisa, que quedó colgando de la cinturilla de los pantalones. Le acarició los anchos y musculosos hombros, el esculpido pecho... y la llama del deseo ardió._

_Sin desabrocahrle los pantalones, le acarició los mulos. Edward respiró profundamente antes de agarrarle la mano y colocársela sobre su duro miembro._

_

* * *

_**No olviden dejar sus Comentarios, son lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo:)**


	11. Cena familiar y Pasiones Ardientes

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios:)**_

_**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 10..espero que le guste:)**_

_**Ropa de Edward y Bella en mi perfil:) se que hay alguien a quien le encantan jejeje:)**_

* * *

_Anterior:_

_"Si, no hay problema. Iremos a cenar."_

_"Voy a llamar a papá y a mamá y luego te volveré a llamar. Anímate, Emmett. Ya somos mayorcitos."_

_Emmett lanzó un gruñido, "Esta noche todavía no me lo habré creído del todo. No se lo contare a Rosalie hasta después, no se si podría fingir bien."_

_"Gracias. Quedamos en el club a las seis y media" dijo Edward antes de colgar._

_Sólo le llevó unos minutos quedar con su tío para la cena, que accedió ya que estaba en Chicago, a tomar un avión. Edward salió de su despacho y se dirigió al de Bella. ¿Serian capaces de aguantarse durante un año? ¿Seria Capaz el de controlarse y pasar con ella todo ese tiempo?._

**Capitulo diez: _Cena Familiar Y Pasiones Ardientes_**

Esperaba que fuera así. Su casa era enorme y no tenían por que molestarse. Su preocupación se evaporó al pensar en la finca de la familia. Era una magnifica finca para el ganado vacuno con abundante agua, un clima magnifico y una situación extraordinaria. Entró en la oficina de Bella y cerró la puerta. Ella levantó la mirada y abrió muchos los ojos, parecía molesta por la interrupción. Le dieron ganas de deshacerle el moño y tomarla en sus brazos.

"Ya le dije a Jessica y Lauren que vamos a cerrar la oficina pronto. Vamos a la casa para prepararnos. Le conté a Emmett toda la verdad, pero todavía no se lo va a decir a Rosalie."

"Dudo que le haya gustado la noticia. Sabe que no estamos enamorados."

"Tienes razón. También llame a mi tío Vladimir y le dije que iba a invitar a la familia a cenar para darles una noticia. Mi tío está en chicago, pero va a tomar un avión privado para cenar con nosotros esta noche."

"¿Le contaste la verdad?"

"No, todavía no. Lo voy hacer, pero esta noche, con mi padre delante, no. Quiero paz y tranquilidad, por eso no le he dicho nada."

"Tu tío y tu son muy unidos, ¿verdad?"

"Me siento mas unido a el que a mi padre" respondió Edward.

La mirada de Bella pareció perderse momentáneamente. Después, sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió los ojos de nuevo a el.

"Está bien. Dame media hora para acabar lo que estaba haciendo."

Edward asintió y se marchó, sospechando que Bella estaba empezando a tener dudas respecto a haber aceptado el trato.

Aquella tarde, los nervios se apoderaron de ella al pensar en la noticia que iban a dar a la familia de Edward. Las dudas la habían asaltado todo el día y no había dejado de mirar el anillo, símbolo de la promesa del dinero que iba a recibir.

Aun sentía un hormigueo en el estómago cuando entraron en el club de campo y tenía húmedas las palmas de las manos.

"Sonríe. Tienes cara de ir al matadero."

Bella lo miró. "Me siento culpable y no se por que."

"No tienes por que sentirte culpable. Estamos haciendo lo que mi padre quiere que hagamos."

"Aunque les dije a mis padres que es un matrimonio de conveniencia, con ellos no me siento culpable. Tanto a mis padres como a mis hermanos les pareció una excelente idea al enterarse del dinero que voy a ganar con todo esto."

"Mi padre va a ponerse muy contento" le dijo Edward tomándola del brazo. "Estas guapísima esta tarde"

"Gracias" respondió ella, sospechando que Edward le habría dicho lo mismo aunque tuviera un aspecto penoso. "Tanto Emmett como tu, cuando quieren algo hacen todo con tal de conseguirlo. En eso los dos son iguales."

"Supongo que si. Lo heredamos de nuestro padre."

Bella saludó a Emmett, a Vladimir y a Carlisle. Sabía que serian amables con ella, pero eso no la tranquilizó.

"tu padre es igual que Emmett y que tu, aunque en mayor."

"Si, ya nos la han dicho."

Saludó a Rosalie, a quien no había visto desde la boda. Emmett le estrechó la mano afectuosamente, pero la sonrisa no le alcanzó los ojos. Y después saludo a la madre de Edward.

En cuestión de Minutos Emmett y Edward habían conseguido que el ambiente fuera relajado. Sabia que la madre de Edward, Esme, se estaba esforzando por mostrarse simpática y pronto las mujeres estaban conversando.

Estaban tomando los aperitivos en un salón reservado y Edward, por fin, se puso en pie.

"Quiero darles una noticia" Edward le tomó la mano y la hizo ponerse en pie a su lado. "le pedí a Bella que se case conmigo."

La familia pareció estallar y la rodearon para felicitarla y ver el anillo que, hasta hacia unos minutos había estado en el bolsillo de Edward, antes de ponérselo de nuevo en el dedo. Emmett fue el último en felicitarla; con un suave apretón en el hombre, dijo:

"Bienvenida a la familia Cullen."

Bella lo miró y, aunque el sonreía, le conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no le complacía el trato que Edward y ella habían hecho.

Vladimir se le acerco sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedo creer que Edward vaya a casarse, lo que hiciste es milagroso."

Bella sonrió.

"Estoy encantada. Gracias por venir esta noche, significa mucho para Edward. Se siente muy unido a ti."

"Entre mi hermano y yo siempre hubo muchas diferencias. También las hay entre Edward y Emmett, pero están más unidos que Carlisle y yo, y me alegro de que sea así. Carlisle y yo hemos pasado momentos muy difíciles. A mi nunca me ha gustado que siempre favoreciera a Emmett; sin embargo, es comprensible ya que Emmett se parece mucho a el. Yo, por el contrario, me inclino por Edward toda la vida, ya que se parece más a mí y tiene una personalidad más alegre y divertida. A Edward siempre le ha gustado divertirse."

"En mi familia todos nos llevamos bien…es decir, cuando nos vemos" Bella sonrió

"Será un placer conocerlos. Irán a la boda, ¿no?"

"Si, claro. Nos reuniremos unas cuantas veces al año."

"Por lo que dices no parece que haya niños pequeños. Los niños unen a las familias. Nunca he estado tan unido con Emmett como con Edward; sin embargo, Cristal es un encanto y admito que voy a Seattle muchas veces sólo por verla."

"¿Están hablando de mi?" preguntó Edward acercándose a ellos.

"A pesar de ser un tema de conversación fascinante, no; no estábamos hablando de ti, sino de Cristal" respondió Vladimir.

Bella permaneció en silencio, disfrutando la conversación entre tío y sobrino que evidenciaba una clara relación intima entre ambos. Durante la cena, trató de prestar atención a las conversaciones. Hacia el final de la velada, los padres de Edward ya habían hecho planes para dar una fiesta, con el fin de anunciar su compromiso matrimonial, el viernes por la noche.

La cabeza le daba vueltas cuando entró en el coche de Edward y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la finca.

"Mis padres están encantados" dijo Edward. "Estuviste muy bien."

"puede ser, pero no me siento muy bien. Edward, esto es una locura, yo no quería relaciones de ningún tipo. Y la boda se nos va a echar encima antes de que nos demos cuenta."

Edward se echó a reír. "Bella, ninguna mujer ha mostrado tener tan mala opinión de mi como tu. Es una suerte que haya tenido bastantes relaciones; de lo contrario, mi ego estaría por los suelos."

"Eso es imposible. Tanto Emmett como tu están muy seguros de si mismos" comentó ella. "Voy a tomarme una semana de vacaciones para prepararme para la boda."

"Bien. Pero no olvides que el jueves vienes a New York conmigo."

"Iré contigo, tanto si trabajo la mayor parte de la semana que viene como si no. A Emmett no le hizo gracia que vayamos a casarnos."

"Lo disimulo bastante bien."

"¿en serio le contaste la verdad?"

"Si. Cualquiera habría creído que sería Emmett el del matrimonio de conveniencia y que yo sólo me casaría por amor, pero resulto ser al contrario" Edward la miró de soslayo. "Deja de preocuparte"

"Es difícil, Edward. Vamos a dar un gran paso y no somos nada compatibles."

"Los dos nos esforzaremos porque el matrimonio nos beneficia a los dos, Bella."

Sabía que Edward tenía razón, pero le resultaba imposible dejar de preocuparse. El optimismo de Edward no la estaba ayudando ya que sólo demostraba lo alegremente que se tomaba la vida y el futuro.

El jueves estaba nerviosa mientras se vestía para marcharse con Edward a New York. Habían reservado dos habitaciones separadas en el hotel e iban a cenar con el presidente y director de mercadeo de la cadena de tiendas Lins Way West.

Fueron en el avión particular de Edward, ya que Jessica no pudo conseguir los boletos de avión. Durante el vuelo y el trayecto en coche al hotel, Edward se mostró relajado y despreocupado respecto a todo lo referente al trabajo. En varias ocasiones, ella había abierto la carpeta con la información que tenia sobre la cadena de tiendas para que ambos se familiarizaran con el negocio, pero Edward había cambiado de tema, le había quitado la carpeta de las manos y la había apartado.

"¿Es que no quieres informante sobre la empresa? Así podrías hablar con conocimiento"

"Estoy familiarizado con esa empresa, por eso vamos a New york. Esas tiendas dan muchos beneficios. Deja de preocuparte."

"¿Es que no tomas nada en serio nunca?" le espetó ella, preguntándose por que Edward quería hablar con ellos sin estar preparado para hacerlo.

Bella vio el brillo travieso en los ojos de Edward y su irritación aumentó.

"Hay muchas cosas que me tomo enserio" Edward le acarició una mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, "Cuando te beso me lo tomo muy enserio."

"Edward, por favor, se un poco mas profesional" se quejó ella.

"Lo digo en serio" pero ella sabía que estaba bromeando. "tranquilízate, Bella. Lo único que tienes que hacer esta noche es mostrarte encantadora como siempre y los cautivaras. Eso es lo importante."

"No es a eso a lo que vamos a New York" declaró Bella con exasperación antes de cerrar la boca firmemente y volver la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla.

"por favor tranquilizare" dijo el, "Relájate y disfruta."

"Me va a resultar imposible" Bella volvió el rostro para mirarle y lo vio sonreír.

"La cena va a ser excelente y espero que la velada sea agradable. Se que me estás comparando con Emmett."

"Emmett no es irresponsable ni incontrolable" observó ella, y la sonrisa de Edward se agrandó.

"por ti hare un esfuerzo por ser responsable y por controlarme esta noche" dijo Edward, y ella sonrió.

"Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera, nada de trabajo ahora" declaró Bella, dándose por vencida.

Si el encuentro resultaba un fracaso, no seria culpa suya.

Mientras se vestía para la cena, su nerviosismo aumentó. Había comprado un vestido para la ocasión, azul, corto y ceñido. Se recogió el cabello y se puso unas sandalias de tacón alto. Tenia ganas de ver como se arreglaba Edward con un posible cliente.

Cuando el llamó a la puerta de su habitación, agarro el bolso y abrió. Se quedo completamente sorprendida al verlo vestido tan formal y sin botas.

"Ya estoy lista" dijo ella, agradecida por la expresión de placer que vio en el rostro de Edward.

"Estás preciosas. Los vas a deslumbrar hasta el punto de que no se van a enterar de lo que digo" Edward le tomó la mano y se la besó, un gesto que le pareció encantador.

"No digas tonterías" Bella le sonrió, "Tu tampoco estás nada mal."

Edward le quitaba la respiración. Cuando la agarró del brazo, esperó que no se diera cuenta de la aceleración de su pulso.

Los llevaron en coche a un elegante restaurante entre altos pinos con fuentes fuera y a dentro. Una vez sentados en una sala acristalada, vio el estanque con cascadas, fuentes y lirios en flor. Velas y jarrones con ramos de capullos de rosas ocupaban el centro de la mesa cubierta con un mantel de lino. De repente, el jefe de comedor apareció con dos hombres, Marcus Lins y Randall Bens. Edward se levantó para saludarlos.

Edward se mostró encantador durante la cena, incluyéndola en la conversación. Ya en los postres, Edward bebió un sorbo de agua y dejo el vaso en la mesa.

"Marcus, tenemos la exclusiva de la gama Cabrera en botas, sillas de montar y además artículos de piel."

"Lo sabía. Es un buen negocio."

"Se que tienes en tus tiendas las mejores marcas del mercado, pero no vendes Cabrera,"

"No. Hubo un momento en que nos pareció que mereciera la pena y, desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a pensar en ello" Marcus miró a Randall, que sacudió la cabeza.

Bella, callada, escuchó a Edward hablando de la oportunidad que estaban desperdiciando por no vender artículos Cabrera. Edward también habló de los beneficios, comparados con los cotes, que les produciría vender las botas. Sorprendida, comprendió por que no había querido leer los papeles en el avión: Edward había hecho cuentas y tenía pleno conocimiento de la situación.

"No hay mejor bota en el mercado, están hechas a mano por artesanos" declaró Edward, "el mismísimo John Cabrera sigue haciéndolas. Les voy a regalar a los dos un par de botas para que se las pongas y vean como son. Es una gama de prestigio."

Mientras presenciaba cómo Edward les estaba convenciendo al tiempo que entreteniéndoles, se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar de juzgarlo por las apariencias y que lo había subestimado. Edward le estaba dando una lección sobre costes, precios y márgenes de beneficios, y manejaba las cifras a la perfección.

En un par de ocasiones la incluyó en la conversación con pregunta a cerca de la gama de botas. Sin embargo, a pesar de preguntarle, ella sabia que Edward conocía de sobra la respuesta, simplemente no quería dejarla al margen.

Marcus y Randall accedieron a incluir la gama Cabrera de botas en su catálogo y a venderlas en algunas de sus tiendas más importantes. Después de eso, Edward volvió a entretenerles. Como si nada, Edward había conseguido que accedieran a vender las botas en sus tiendas incluso antes de recibir un par de botas cada uno de regalo.

Con perplejidad, se dio cuenta de que Edward era tan astuto como Emmett le había dicho que era. Sintió exaltación. A Emmett le haría feliz aquel trato, ya le había mencionado que quería que Lins fuera su cliente.

Se había equivocado respecto a Edward.

Poco a poco fue integrándose de nuevo en la conversación. En algunos momentos, Randall y ella charlaron mientras Edward y Marcus rememoraban viejos tiempos.

Cuando la velada llegó a su fin, se despidieron ya en la calle. Después de que Marcus y Randall se marcharan, Edward llamó a su chofer y pronto se pusieron en camino de regreso al hotel.

"Felicidades, Edward, hiciste un trabajo magnifico esta noche. Emmett se a alegrar muchísimo" declaró ella entusiasmada.

"¿Estas sorprendida?" preguntó el sonriéndole.

"Estoy que no me lo creo, lo admito."

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, colocando ambas manos en el asiento a ambos lado de su cuerpo.

"Creías que no estaba preparado para la reunión de esta noche, ¿verdad?"

Bella enrojeció."Ya te lo dije, me dejaste atónita" respondió ella mirándole a los ojos. "Lo hiciste todo con la mayor facilidad del mundo, como si no fuera nada. Y se perfectamente que no venían con la idea de vender la línea Cabrera en sus tiendas."

Las palabras le habían salido entrecortadas por el deseo que se había apoderado de ella, "Estoy impresionada."

Edward la rodeó con los brazos y la levantó sin esfuerzo para sentársela encima.

"Bueno, ya está bien de trabajo" Edward se inclinó para besarla.

En el momento en que la boca de Edward le cubrió la suya, se olvidó de la cena, el trabajo, los dos hombres con los que habían cenado y todo lo demás...a excepción de Edward. Edward le cubrió la garganta con una mano y luego el pecho. Cuando sintió los dedos de el en la cremallera, le agarró la muñeca y se apartó.

"Edward, estamos en publico" dijo ella, bajándose de Edward y sentándose en el asiento del coche.

"Tengo mucha suerte de contar contigo. Gracias, Bella."

"Creo que exageras, pero me alegro que lo digas."

"Antes de volver mañana por la mañana, ¿te gustaría que pasáramos una horas aquí?"

"Me encantaría. Podría echar un ojo a algunas cosas que quiero para la boda."

"De acuerdo. Tomaremos el avión después de almorzar."

En el momento en que salieron del ascensor en el hotel, Edward la estrecho en sus brazos.

"Deja que abra tu puerta" dijo Edward, quitándole la llave de la mano.

Edward abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrara. La siguió, dejó la llave en una mesa y cerró la puerta. Se volvió y la abrazó.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pegándose a el. Lo besó con pasión, volcando el entusiasmo de aquella noche en el beso. Edward apoyó la espalda en la puerta y la estrechó contra si. Al notar su erección, la pasión se incrementó.

No notó los dedos de el en la cremallera. El vestido y el sujetador cayeron al suelo. Abrió los ojos cuando Edward le cubrió los pechos con las manos y atormentó sus pezones. Le temblaron los dedos cuando ella le quitó la chaqueta del traje y le desabrochó los botones de la camisa.

Edward se quito la corbata y volvió de nuevo a su atención hacia ella, sujetándole los pechos, acariciándoselos.

"que hermosa eres" dijo Edward en un ronco susurro.

Bella le quito la camisa, que quedó colgando de la cinturilla de los pantalones. Lo acarició los anchos y musculosos hombros, el esculpido pecho….y la llama del deseo ardió.

Sin desabrocharle los pantalones, le acarició los mulos. Edward respiró profundamente antes de agarrarle la mano y colocársela sobre su duro miembro. Edward se desabrochó el cinturón, pero ella le agarró la muñeca.

"Vamos a esperar, no?" preguntó Bella.

Edward volvió a tomar aire y, acariciándole el cuerpo, la quedó mirando de una manera que la hizo temblar y desear bajarle los pantalones. Cada día descubría un aspecto nuevo de el. No estaban enamorados y apenas se conocían. Quería conocerlo mejor antes de acostarse con el.

"Edward, espera" dijo ella. Inmediatamente, se puso el vestido y se volvió de espaldas a el. " Súbeme la cremallera, por favor."

Edward la besó en la nuca. La besó en la espalda y las protestas de ella murieron con un jadeo antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Edward!" susurró Bella mientras las sensaciones la inundaban.

Por fin, volvió a darse la vuelta, lo abrazo y lo besó. Continuaron besándose hasta que el deseo se hizo insoportable. Entonces, ella se apartó de Edward y se colocó la ropa de nuevo.

"Tenemos que parar. Sólo faltan unas semanas. Cuando nos casemos, no tendremos que parar ni esperar."

Con respiración gemidora y entre encortada, Edward la quedó mirando.

"Voy a contar los minutos. Va a ser un buen matrimonio, Bella. No te arrepentirás de la decisión que tomaste."

"Espero que tengas razón" contestó ella con solemnidad.

"Vendré a buscarte para ir a desayunar. ¿A que hora quieres que venga?"

"A las siete" respondió Bella, tratando igualmente de recuperar la respiración. Edward estaba más guapo y deseable que nunca. "Pronto estaremos casados."

Edward la besó suavemente y se marchó. El corazón aun le latía con fuerza cuando se metió en la cama. La noche había sido todo un éxito en lo que al trabajo se refería. ¿Que otros secretos escondería Edward?

* * *

**Capitulo once: Boda/Pasiones/Amor?**

_"¿Crees que parecemos una pareja de enamorados?"_

_"por supuesto" respondió el, y ella sacudió la cabeza._

_"Siempre tan optimista. Pero no me importa. Mi familia está contenta. Incluso Emmett parece haber aceptado la situación. Vamos a pasar dos semanas en dos ciudades."_

* * *

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios:)**

**me encanta saben que piensan, el proximo capitulo sera la boda:)..**

**creo que voy a poder actualizar mañana pero no estoy segura, lo mas posible que sea el Lunes:)**


	12. BodaPasionesAmor?

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:) realmente los aprecio..**

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo once, es el gran día de la boda y parte de la luna de miel en New York:)**

**ATENCION: este capitulo es MA..para mayores de 18 solamente!**

**Disfruten!**

**Ah se me olvidaba, Ropa de Edward y Bella en la boda en mi Perfil:)!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo once: Boda/Pasiones/Amor?**

El tercer fin de semana de agosto Bella estaba en el pórtico de la enorme iglesia de Seattle del brazo de su padre.

"hoy estas preciosa, Bella" dijo Charlie Swan en voz baja. "¿Sigues segura de que te conviene casarte con Edward?"

"Si, estoy segura" respondió ella con firmeza, sonriendo a su padre.

Los ojos marrones de Charlie presentaban una expresión solemne al asentir. "Bien. Hiciste un buen negocio. Aunque no sean completamente compatibles, lo que vas a ganar lo compensará con creces."

En ese momento, la organizadora de la boda se les acercó, "Bella, Señor Swan, ya es hora."

Empezaron a recorrer la nave de la iglesia acompañados del sonido de trompetas, violines y órgano. Miró al enorme numero de invitados y luego a las seis damas de honor, con Alice a la cabeza; después dirigió la mirada a los testigos del novio. Emmett estaba al lado de Edward como padrino de boda. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, se le aceleraron los latidos del corazón. Estaba más guapo que nunca con el traje de novio, le sonrió.

Sus dudas habían disipado. Iba a estar casada con el durante un año. Esa noche se marchaban a New York para pasar allí cuatro días y después a Paris, y se preguntó si los nervios que sentían se debían a la boda o al hecho de que iban a pasar las dos próximas semanas en New York y Paris.

Dos semanas con Edward en viaje de luna de miel. Estaba asombrada de que la enorme iglesia se hubiera llenado con los invitados. Entre familias de ambos y los amigos la boda se les había escapado de las manos. Su padre se detuvo y, al momento, ella dejó que la áspera mano de Edward tomara la suya. Al mirar esos ojos verdes sintió cosquillas en los dedos de los pies.

Edward le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, sumergiéndola en un momento especial, exclusivo de ambos. La ceremonia fue trascurriendo y, por fin, el sacerdote los declaró marido y mujer.

Bella miró a Edward, que le apretó la mano. A continuación, la sesión de fotografías. Después, fueron al club de campo para el banquete de bodas. Se desprendió de la cola del vestido y Edward la tomó en sus brazos para el primer baile.

"Cuando volvamos de la gran ciudad te llevare a ver la finca que acaban de darme. Quizá comprendidas por que quería quedarme con ella."

Bella lo dudaba. En su opinión, solo eran unas tierras con caballos, vacas, establos y cobertizos. Pero no se lo dijo, imaginaba que a Edward no le importaría lo que pensaba respecto a su casa o a la finca que su padre le había regalado.

Alzó la mirada al rostro de Edward mientras se movían al compás de la música en la pista de baile.

"¿Crees que parecemos una pareja de enamorados?"

"Por supuesto" respondió el, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

"siempre tan optimista. Pero no me importa. Mi familia está contenta. Incluso Emmett parece haber aceptado la situación. Vamos a pasar dos semanas en dos ciudades."

"Trafico, ruido..." Le recordó el.

"Restaurantes, museos, tiendas, conciertos, opera. Gente por todas partes."

"Al menos a los dos nos gusta el baile y la buena comida italiana."

"Eso es todo. Edward, somos incompatibles y ya está."

Bella bailó con su padre, que parecía contento por ella. Al bailar con sus hermanos, obtuvo de ellos la misma reacción que de su padre: todos pensaban que el trato que había hecho con Edward era un gran negocio. No le sorprendió que las familias de ambos parecieran gustarse, tenían mucho en común. La única oveja negra era Edward.

Llegaron a New York de noche. Delante de la puerta de su suite en el hotel, Edward la tomó en sus brazos para cruzar el umbral; una vez dentro, la dejó de nuevo en el suelo de la lujosa habitación en la que había champán en una cubeta de hielo. Además del champán había extraordinarios emparedados y un ramo de flores.

Bella cruzó la estancia y se asomó a la ventana para disfrutar la vista de la ciudad, completamente iluminada...hasta que Edward se le acercó y la hizo darse la vuelta.

Edward se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, la corbata y los zapatos. Sirvió dos copas de champán y le dio una, alzó la copa en un brindis.

Riendo Bella choco la copa con la de el.

"El señor y la señora Cullen. Por que nuestro matrimonio sea ventajoso para los dos, Bella."

"¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres?"

"Claro que no. Pero casi nunca pierdo el optimismo. Vamos a hacer otro brindis" dijo Edward volviendo a alzar su copa. "Nada de arrepentimientos, mi amor."

"Brindo por lo de nada de arrepentimientos. Sin embargo, lo de _mi amor_, es un poco exagerado."

Edward le sonrió traviesamente mientras bebían champán. Después, dejó su copa y le quitó a ella la suya.

"Hoy estas deslumbrante, señora Cullen." Edward la rodeó con los brazos, "Lo primero que vamos a quitar es esto" dijo Edward retirándole las horquillas del pelo.

El cabello le acarició los hombros y el corazón le latió con fuerza, y se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba a excepción de Edward.

"No se cómo va a salir esto teniendo en cuenta que somos incompatibles, pero pudimos convencer a todo el mundo de lo contrario."

"Tu te esforzarás, yo me esforzaré y todo va a salir bien."

Mientras hablaba, el tono de voz de voz de Edward había disminuido y se había tornado mas ronco. La miro a los ojos y luego a la boca mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo y la atraía hacia el.

Apenas capaz de respirar, deseó sus besos, que le hiciera el amor. Había pasado toda la semana soñando con el por las noches, soñando con ese momento. Había empezado a tomar la píldora, así que no tenían que utilizar preservativos.

Le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y se inclinó hacia el, la boca de Edward cubrió la suya, penetrándosela profundamente con la lengua. Se encendió la llama de la pasión, ardiente e intensa.

Después de bajarle la cremallera del vestido, Edward se apartó para dejarlo caer a sus pies. Sujetándola por la cintura, se quedó mirándola.

"Eres sumamente hermosa, me quitas la respiración" declaró Edward en un ronco susurro.

Entonces le quito el sujetador. Bella tomó aire honrosamente cuando Edward le cubrió los pechos con sus manos.

"Que hermosura" repitió el acariciándole ambos senos antes de agachar la cabeza para apoderarse de unos de los pezones con la boca y pasar la lengua por el.

Con los ojos cerrados, Bella lanzó un quedo gemido y se agarró de sus hombros. Después, le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones. Edward se los quitó por completo y ella lo despojó de los calzoncillos, liberando su miembro el cual estaba listo y duro, y ella tembló de deseo.

El maravilloso y musculoso cuerpo de Edward, de nalgas firmes y largas piernas, la excitaba. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio de la suite; allí la situó en la cama y, tras tumbarse a su lado la abrazó.

Agitada y gimiendo de placer, lo besó con toda la pasión que sentía, consumida por un deseo que la asombraba. Quería besarlo y explorar todo su cuerpo, lo empujó boca arriba; entonces, lo cubrió de besos por todo el cuerpo antes de meterse el miembro de el en la boca para acariciarlo y besarlo. Con un gruñido, Edward cambio de posición. Ahora era ella quien estaba boca arriba y el devolviéndole las caricias y besos.

La acarició íntimamente mientras la besaba, moviendo la mano entre sus piernas, hasta hacerla arquearse y gritar. Paseó la lengua por su cuerpo, besándoselo y deteniéndose en la entrepierna. Bella gritó de placer mientras movía las caderas, incapaz de permanecer quieta, deseándolo dentro de ella. Enterró los dedos en los cabellos de Edward mientras el la hacia enloquecer.

"Te deseo" gritó Bella. "Hazme el amor ya!"

"Apenas hemos empezado" dijo Edward volviendo a besarla y a acariciarla, tumbándola bocabajo para besarle la espalda y la parte posterior de sus mulos mientras volvía a colocar la mano en su entrepierna. El tormento y la pasión se incrementaron mientras el continuaba haciéndole el amor y acercándola al abismo.

Cuando Edward se colocó entre sus piernas y se dispuso a penetrarla, lo deseaba con frenesí. Se aferró a el mientras Edward se introducía en su cuerpo lentamente. Ardiente, espeso, duro…se deslizó dentro de ella y volvió a salir, incendiándola. Jadeó mientras se abrazaba a Edward con brazos y piernas.

Edward volvió a penetrarla, se movió despacio, aún manteniendo un control férreo. La llenó y salió de nuevo. Ella gritó tirando de Edward.

"Edward, por fav-vor. N..No puedo esperar mas" jadeó Bella.

"Eres toda pasión y ardor" le susurró moviéndose una y otra vez en su cuerpo.

Bella, manteniéndole el ritmo, lo acariciaba una y otra vez igualmente.

Por fin, Edward perdió el control y empezó a penetrarla salvajemente, provocándole un orgasmo, pero esto no lo detuvo siguió penetrándola ferozmente una y otra vez provocando el orgasmo de ambos. Ella gritó al alcanzar de nuevo el clímax y Edward tembló. El éxtasis la envolvió.

"Bella, mi amor. Ahhh" Dijo Edward jadeante.

Poco a poco, Bella fue recuperando el ritmo normal de la respiración y comenzó a salir de su estupor. Se quedaron abrazados. En ese momento, se sintió muy unida a el, como si sus diferencias ya no tuvieran importancia. Volvió la cabeza para besarlo y Edward la besó en la boca; fue un beso de satisfacción, un beso cariñoso y leve, una confirmación.

Aun abrazándola, Edward se tumbó de costado y ambos quedaron cara a cara.

"Me destrozaste" dijo Bella juguetonamente

"Espero que no. No era mi intención. Además, tengo planes para luego."

"No me digas eso ahora" susurró ella perezosamente "eres un amante extraordinario."

El placer la tenía mareada.

"Y tu eres una amante extraordinaria; no obstante, sabia lo que querías" respondió Edward.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Después, se echó a reír, "Me gusta que me digas eso."

Edward la abrazó y le acarició el cabello, "Hicimos un trato estupendo, Bella"

"Ten cuidado, ninguno de los dos queremos enamorarnos."

"No creo que corramos ese peligro. No obstante, en estos momentos tenemos una unión espectacular."

Bella se acurrucó contra el.

"Que cuerpo tienes" murmuró ella.

"Eso tendría que decirlo yo. Quizá deberíamos de dejar Paris para otro viaje y pasar las dos semanas que disponemos de esta habitación."

Los ojos de ella se abrieron al instante, "De ninguna manera Edward, tu me prometiste ir a Paris. Está todo arreglado para..."

"Tranquila estaba bromeando. Te llevare a Paris, pero la alternativa no es mala idea."

"Si fuera un gato, te arañaría"

Edward le acaricio la cadera y luego el brazo.

"No me canso de tocarte ni de mirarte ni de besarte."

"Me alegro de que digas eso" respondió ella contenta, "Edward jamás olvidare esta noche"

"Eso espero. No se lo que nos ofrecerá el futuro; pero si vuelvo a casarme, siempre pensare que este matrimonio fue el mejor."

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" respondió ella acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos.

Bella lo miró preguntándose que cosas en la vida consideraría Edward importantes a parte del trabajo en la finca. El no había arriesgado nada emocionalmente con ese matrimonio y no creía que eso cambiara. Para ella también esa era su única noche de bodas y hasta el momento, el matrimonio había sido bueno.

**^&%&%$&^%$$& **

Felicitándose a si mismo por haber conseguido que Bella se casara con el, Edward la beso en la sien, el oído y la garganta. Tenía a la finca y a Bella en su cama. Si el resto del año era como esa primera noche, seria como estar en el paraíso.

La besó consumido por el deseo. Nunca había estado realmente enamorado ni había tenido una relación seria, y no esperaba que ocurriera ahora tampoco. Se puso en pie, la tomó en sus brazos, la llevo a la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Despacio, la enjabonó, excitado y deseándola.

La aclaró bajo los chorros de agua y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla. Bella estaba mojada, cálida y suave; gimió de placer excitándolo aun más.

"Eres muy hermosa, Bella. Muy hermosa, mi amor" susurró el sin ser consiente de lo que decía mientras le cubría con besos la garganta y los pechos. La acarició las piernas y la entrepierna, y Bella, jadeante, se aferró a el.

Alzándola, la penetró.

Bella gritó de placer, rodeándole la cintura de Edward con sus piernas; se agarró a sus hombros y se movió a su ritmo. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse, por prolongar el momento, por darle placer a Bella hasta hacerla enloquecer de pasión.

Edward incrementó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta oírla gritar de placer al alcanzar el clímax.

"Edward!" gritó ella.

El grito lo liberó haciéndolo alcanzar el éxtasis, sacudido por oleadas de placer.

Gradualmente su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Bella lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba el rostro. El volvió la cara para besarla a su vez.

"Esto es magnifico, Bella" susurró Edward mirándola.

Bella abrió los ojos, su rostro mostraba una expresión de letargo y satisfacción, su boca estaba enrojecida por los besos.

Edward le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se pregunto si no correría el peligro de acabar enamorándose de Bella durante ese año de matrimonio, pero descarto la idea, era ridícula. Sintiera lo que sintiese por ella, sabia que Bella se marcharía nada mas acabar el año. A Bella no le gustaba nada la vida en la finca, sentía un gran rechazo por todo lo que era importante para el.

Edward dejo que se acabara de duchar. Cuando estuvieron los dos secos, volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama. Ya tumbados los dos, la mantuvo pagada a su cuerpo, abrazada.

**^&%&%$&^%$$& **

"Mi amor, esto es maravilloso. Te enseñare Paris, pero antes de enseñarte la ciudad quiero enseñarte nuestro dormitorio allí."

"De acuerdo" respondió ella. "Pero no olvides que quedamos con ver a tu tío allí para almorzar. Va ir desde Londres a hacernos una visita."

"Es nuestra luna de miel. Si cancelo la cita, lo comprenderá."

"Tu tío sabe que este matrimonio es un arreglo y también sabe por que, no se le pasara por la cabeza que no puedas ir a verlo para almorzar con el. Además, tu quieres mucho a tu tío y te gustara verlo."

"Esta bien. Pero de momento y ahora que estamos os aquí, voy a aprovechar" dijo Edward y, al instante, se coloco encima de ella. Bella lanzó un quedo grito de sorpresa y lo miró. El vio como esos ojos café y hermosos de ella se oscurecían de deseo.

**^&%&%$&^%$$& **

Eran las doces del mediodía cuando pensaron en el desayuno.

"Voy a pedir que nos traigan el desayuno a la habitación y nos lo tomaremos desnudos en la cama" dijo Edward agarrando un papel de la mesa que había al lado de la cama.

"No me parece buena idea. Si hacemos lo que dices, no desayunaremos" dijo Bella sonriéndole.

"¿Y que si no desayunamos? Acabaremos comiendo en algún momento."

"Me opongo rotundamente a desayunar desnuda" declaró ella, "Y hoy necesito un rato libre para ver mi correo electrónico. No quiero perder contacto con la oficina."

"Lo dices de broma, ¿verdad?"

"No, lo digo en serio. No es necesario que perdamos por completo el contacto con la oficina. Podría ocurrir algo importante."

"Bella, deberías aprender a relajarte y a disfrutar la vida un poco mas."

"Me gusta mi vida, gracias" dijo ella alzando la barbilla. "También me gusta que las cosas se hagan. Toma nota, no te vendría mal."

"prefiero hablar de lo del desayuno desnudos. Quizá consiga convencerte. Pero antes, pidamos el desayuno. ¿Que quieres tomas?"

A Bella le resulto difícil pensar en el menú con Edward besándola y acariciándola. Ya pasaba la una de la tarde cuando llamaron al servicio de habitación y el desayuno se convirtió en almuerzo en su habitación.

Con un plato de huevos revueltos y beicon delante, Bella se quedo mirando a Edward.

"¿Te das cuenta de que llevamos cuatro días encerrados en esta habitación a pesar de estar en esta maravillosa ciudad con tantos sitios a los que ir y tantas cosas que comprar?"

El jueves por la mañana iban a tomar el avión para Paris.

"Me la he pasado muy bien aquí" respondió el. " ¿Te estas quejando?"

"No. Sabes que la he pasado bien; de no ser así te lo habría dicho. Es solo que me sorprende que ninguno haya querido salir."

"prefería hacer lo que hemos estado haciendo" dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa.

Y Bella decidió no volver a mencionar salir del hotel.

**NOTAS: **

**Me parece que Edward, le esta como gustando demasiado el matrimonio, por que sera? hmmm jijijiji**

**no tengo un avance para el proximo capitulo, porque aun no lo he rebisado y areglado, perdon:(**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios:)**

**son lo que me inspiran a seguir con la historia gracias:)**


	13. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Mis queridas lectoras perdon por no haber actualizado ayer, estuve un poco ocupada, con cosas de la universidad...Bueno aqui esta el capitulo doce, la segunda parte de la luna de miel y cuando regresan a la finca. Ya veran como empiezan las complicaciones y los problemas para Bella, fantasmas del pasado regresan...,,y bueno lean para que se enteren :)**

**Gracias a TODAS! :) por sus reviews realmento los aprecios, y gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer esta historia..**

**Especialmente gracias a todas las que me han agregado a sus favoritos, me hacen muy feliz, casi tan feliz como estar casada con Edward por conveniencia:) jijiji**

**ROPA DE EDWARD Y BELLA EN MI PERFIL:)**

**Capitulo Doce: Sentimientos Encontrados**

Los tres días siguientes vio tanto de Paris como había visto de New York. Pero el cuarto día, iban a almorzar con el tío de Edward y ella, entusiasmada con la idea de ver la ciudad, se arregló con esmero. Disfrutó enormemente del almuerzo en la terraza de un restaurante encantador y disfrutó observando el entorno mientras los dos hombres charlaban. Por fin, cuando Vladimir comenzó a hablar de trabajo, ella presto más atención a la conversación.

"Edward, el medico le dijo a tu padre que tiene que dejar el trabajo completamente; de lo contrario, las consecuencias pueden ser funestas. Tu madre no puede hacer nada, ya sabes que cada uno de los dos hace lo que quiere. Tu papá se niega a dimitir como presidente de la junta directiva, yo me estoy matando para aumentar el volumen de negocio y, por cierto, te felicito por conseguir la cuenta de Cabrea. Quiero que a Emmett y a ti les vaya lo mejor posible porque quizá así Carlisle se jubile...si no es demasiado tarde."

"No te esfuerces tanto. Ya no tienes veinte años."

"Me conoces bien y sabes que no lo hare" respondió Vladimir.

"Emmett va a pensar que tu esfuerzo se debe a que quieres demostrarle a papá que no es indispensable."

Vladimir sacudió la cabeza, "Quizá no sea del todo falso. Sin embargo, yo no tengo que demostrarle nada a Carlisle, tengo un buen nivel de vida. En estos momentos, tu padre esta feliz por el incremento de beneficios. Emmett se esta deshaciendo de algunas cuentas mas antiguas y menos rentables y esta incrementando la eficiencia de la empresa. Tu, por ejemplo, conseguiste una cuenta que es un autentico tesoro. Las cosas marchan bien y Carlisle esta contento."

"No estaba seguro de que se alegrara de que volviera a formar parte de la empresa."

"que dices! Claro que si. Sobre todo, después de la cuenta de Cabrera. Esta pensando en como hacer para que continúes en la empresa."

Bella se quedo mirando a Vladimir con expresión de horror, pensando que no iba a permitirle a Emmett que la dejara trabajando para Edward después de que se cumpliera el año de matrimonio. Edward parecía tan disgustado como ella y vio un brillo de irritación asomar a sus ojos verdes.

"No, ni hablar. Accedí a trabajar temporalmente para la empresa; pero cuando se cumpla el plazo, me marchare. No voy a implicarme en el negocio de la familia mas de lo necesario" Edward la miró, "Bella tiene la misma opinión, a ella no le gusta nada estar en la oficina de la finca."

Bella se ruborizó cuando Vladimir la miró y sonrió.

"No es posible que trabajar con Edward no te parezca tan interesante como trabajar con Emmett" comentó Vladimir.

Bella sabia que el comentario había sido hecho en tono jocoso, pero no le había hecho gracia.

"Me temo que Edward tiene razón" dijo ella, "Yo soy una mujer de ciudad, prefiero a Seattle al campo de Forks. Cuando se cumpla un año, volveré a Seattle" dijo respondiendo a Vladimir, pero mirando a Edward.

Vladimir sonrió, se inclino hacia ella y le dio una palmada en la mano.

"No te lo reprocho. Yo prefiero Londres a la finca de Edward. Las fincas tampoco son para mí. Dame Seattle, New York, Londres, Paris...pero nada de campo."

La atención de Vladimir se volvió de nuevo a su sobrino.

"Solo quería ponerte al corriente de la situación. Cuando me entere de lo que Carlisle decida hacer, te lo diré inmediatamente. Pero ya sabes que es un especialista en encontrar los puntos flacos de la gente, mira lo que te hizo a ti con la finca."

"Si, lo se, pero no hay nada que quiera tanto como para quedarme en la empresa después del año. No hay otra finca y por dinero no lo haría. Y si hay cambios en la oficina de Seattle, Bella se enterará antes que yo de todo ellos. Bella mantiene el contacto."

"Bueno, ya esta bien de hablar del trabajo. Dime, Bella, ¿que te ha enseñado Edward de Paris?"

"No mucho" respondió ella, ruborizándose de nuevo.

"En ese caso, voy a poner remedio al asunto esta tarde; es decir, si tu quieres. Podríamos ver algunos sitios maravillosos ciudad."

"Me encantaría."

Edward se echó a reír, "Los acompañare."

"Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras" dijo Vladimir, sonriéndole a ella, "Pero es evidente que Bella quiere pasear por la ciudad."

"Si que quiero y estaré encantada de ir contigo de visita turística."

Vladimir se echó a reír.

"Bueno, ya que parece que terminamos de comer...¿Nos vamos ya?"

Bella ya se había dado cuenta de que Edward no era el único despreocupado y encantador miembro de la familia, y comprendió por que Edward se llevaba tan bien con su tío y Emmett con su padre. Emmett era igual que Carlisle; sin embargo, Vladimir parecía mas el padre de Edward que su tío.

Vladimir y Edward la tuvieron sumamente entretenida toda la tarde y le enseñaron maravillosos lugares de esa ciudad. Por fin, Vladimir se detuvo y miro el reloj.

"Bueno, voy a dejarte a solas con Edward. Oblígalo a que te pasee mañana, tarde y noche. Yo tengo que irme para tomar un avión."

"Me alegro de haberte visto" dijo Edward abrazando a su tío.

"Fue un placer" dijo Vladimir antes de volverse a ella para tomarle la mano, "eres una esposa maravillosa para Edward. Espero que su matrimonio se prospero y sólido."

Después, Vladimir le soltó la mano para darle un abrazo.

"Gracias" respondió ella, sorprendida por las ultimas palabras de Vladimir, ya que este conocía lo superficial y temporal que era la naturaleza de su matrimonio.

Edward le puso un brazo sobre los hombros mientras esperaban a que Vladimir se alejara en el taxi que acababa de parar.

"Lo que mi tío me dijo hace que me den ganas de perder un par de buenas cuentas para que papá me deje en paz y también deje de intentar que me quede en la empresa." Declaró Edward.

"No, no puedes hacerle eso a Emmett" contesto Bella horrorizada.

"Ya lo se y no voy a hacerlo. Emmett no tiene la culpa de que mi padre sea tan manipulador. Pero no voy a trabajar para la empresa mas de un año y tu tampoco."

"En eso tienes razón, Edward" respondió ella con vehemencia.

Reanudaron el paseo, deteniéndose en otro punto puerto del Sena.

"Esto es precioso, Edward" dijo Bella, parándose para sacar una foto.

Después, Edward le quito la cámara y saco una foto de ella. Cuando termino, ella volvió de nuevo la vista al rio y la ciudad.

"Es una preciosidad. Siempre quise venir aquí, pero pensaba que tardaría mucho en hacerlo."

Edward la hizo darse la vuelta y la besó en la frente, sus ojos verdes cálidos.

"que prefieres, ir a otro restaurante a cenar o volver al hotel y cenar en la habitación?"

"Si estas dispuesto a salir del hotel mañana para reanudar nuestra visita turística, voto por cenar en la habitación" respondió Bella

Edward le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la besó con pasión.

"Habitación del hotel" susurró ella

"Ah, por fin estamos compenetrados otra vez. Lo ves, no siempre estamos en desacuerdo."

Bella sonrió.

"Ha sido un día estupendo."

Pasara lo que pasase, jamás olvidaría Paris con Edward. En el momento en que entraron a la habitación del hotel, Edward cerró la puerta y la abrazó. Sus ropas fueron sembrando el camino desde la puerta al dormitorio entre besos y caricias acompañada de miradas apasionadas. Hicieron el amor lo quedaba de aquel día y no salieron de la habitación hasta el día siguiente por la tarde para ir a pasear por la ciudad y cenar fuera.

Durante el transcurso de la semana se vio envuelta en pasión. Cada día que pasaba se llevaba mejor con Edward y ambos descubrieron que tenían mucho en común a pesar de sus diferencias.

Bella durmió durante el vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos. Abrazada a Edward, soñó con las noches parisinas y los exquisitos pasteles franceses. Durante el vuelo al oeste de Forks en el avión privado de Edward, volvió a sentir rechazo de ir allí. Quería ir a Seattle, a una ciudad, pero recordó a si misma que no tenia elección. Ahora estaba casada con Edward y eso lo cambiaba todo. Las noches de pasión compensarían las desventajas de vivir en aquel entorno.

El domingo por la tarde Edward recibió una llamada telefónica, a la que ella no prestó atención. Después de colgar Edward le dijo:

"Una de las vacas esta pariendo y tiene dificultades, así que voy a ir para ver si puedo ayudar. Es una noche magnifica, ¿Por que no vienes conmigo en la camioneta? No creo que tenga que pasar mucho tiempo allí."

"¿La vaca no esta en el establo?"

"No. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaba apunto de parir y la dejaron ir a los pastos."

"De acuerdo" respondió Bella, "¿Voy bien con pantalones cortos?"

"Estas maravillosa con pantalones cortos" respondió Edward con los ojos en sus piernas desnudas.

"Bueno, vaquero, vámonos" dijo ella juguetonamente

Fueron en la camioneta con las ventanillas abiertas. Al pasar unos arbustos, aparecieron a las vistas dos luces y, alumbrados por ella, dos hombres fuertes agachados al lado de una vaca.

"Sam, Embry!" grito Edward, ellos alzaron la mirada y reconocieron a su jefe al instante, pero eso no fue lo que les llamó mas la atención era la bella mujer quien al parecer era la esposa de el. Edward se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo a Bella que era mejor que espera afuera en la parte posterior de la camioneta.

Edward se quedó allí hasta que el ternero nació. Cuando quiso ensenárselo, ella no sintió ningún interés y si algo de repugnancia.

El lunes siguiente, En Seattle, Bella alzo el rostro cuando Edward entro en la oficina. Allí siempre vestía formar, su aspecto más profesional. Por supuesto llevaba botas.

Edward se sentó frente a ella y estiró sus largas piernas.

"¿dispones de un momento?"

"Si. ¿Pasa algo?"

"Recibí una llamada del presidente de Black Living. Quieren reunirse conmigo."

Bella se quedó completamente helada, al oír esto, pero se compuso de inmediato al recordar que Edward no sabia nada sobre su pasado con Jacob Black.

"Edward , eso es maravilloso" dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

"Acedi ir a Phoenix a la reunión, pero quiero que me acompañes. Ayudaste mucho en New York"

Bella se sintió alagada de que Edward no la excluyera, pero a la misma vez se sintió desesperada no quería ver a Jacob Black otra vez después de lo que le hizo, pero no quería contarle esto a Edward, no se sentía cómoda aun hablando de su pasado, así que decidió mentirle y actuar como si nada.

"Gracias me encantaría."

"Tomémonos un día mas de vacaciones en Phoenix, te parece?"

"NO!" respondió rápidamente, vio la cara de sorpresa de Edward y añadió: "no me parece que tenga sentido, eso es holgazanear simplemente."

"Que dices!, Bella, tu ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra. Vamos, prueba. Encontrare la forma de hacer que Phoenix parezca interesante y así no creas que estas perdiendo tiempo."

Bella se sentía atrapada, no sabia como hacerle entender a Edward sin decirle la verdad de que no se sentiría cómoda y que había una gran posibilidad de encontrarse con el hombre que le destruyo la vida por completo.

Se dio cuenta que Edward la observaba con una mirada profunda, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de que le ocultaba algo.

"Bella, hay algo que me quieras decir" contemplo el.

"Edward simplemente no quiero perder el tiempo en cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el trabajo"

"Lo se, pero es sólo un viaje de negocios y un par de días por la ciudad nada mas"

"Lo que tu digas, Edward" respondió ella, impaciente con la actitud de Edward, esperaba que no se estuviera equivocando al aceptar ir a ese viaje con el.

Al mirarle los ojos de Edward, vio pasión en ellos, una pasión palpable y ardiente que la dejó sin respiración y sin capacidad de razonar, olvidándose de porque era una mala idea pasar mucho tiempo en Phoenix.

"Dentro de una hora nos marcharemos. ¿Quieres que durmamos en un hotel, cenemos fuera y volvamos a casa por la mañana?

"Me encantaría. Pero lo del hotel no es necesario, esta mi casa. Podríamos quedarnos allí."

"¿Pensé que lo venderías?" preguntó el con sorpresa.

"No. Ahora puedo pagarlo y me gusta tener un sitio para quedarme cuando estoy en Seattle."

"Muy bien. En ese caso, nos quedaremos en tu casa. Saldremos de la oficina a la cinco."

Bella asintió, consciente de que Edward quería lo mismo que ella. Lo vio marcharse del despacho mientras recordaba la noche anterior cuando hicieron el amor; de repente, quería estar fuera de allí y en los brazos de Edward.

Le resultó imposible concentrarse en el trabajo, por lo que a las cuatro y media empezó a recoger. A las cinco menos cuarto estaba lista para marcharse y, cuando Edward se asomó al despacho, el pulso se le aceleró.

"Vámonos"

"Muy bien." Respondió bella casi sin respiración.

En el momento en que entraron en su casa, Edward la estrechó en sus brazos. Hicieron el amor con frenesí a pesar de no haber pasado ni veinticuatro horas de la última vez.

Dos horas mas tarde, ella seguía en sus brazos, saciada, soñolienta y satisfecha.

"Pase en día entero pensando en ti. Y esta tarde no podía concentrarme en el trabajo" dijo el.

"Debo admitir que yo tenia el mismo problema. Ahora estoy mejor"

"Podríamos llamar para que nos trajeran la cena aquí."

"No, dijiste que íbamos a salir a cenar esta noche. El resto de la semana, en la finca, vamos a comer todo el tiempo en casa. Será mejor que me saques por ahí si quieres ganar puntos con tu esposa."

De acuerdo, saldremos "contestó Edward de buen humor,Dime adónde quieres ir."

"Vas a correr un gran riesgo si elijo yo."

"No te preocupes, aquí estoy para despilfarrar. Sobre todo, si me prometes hacer el amor otra vez después de la cena."

"Volveremos corriendo."

"Trato hecho" dijo Edward sonriéndole, "Bella, esto es estupendo. Espero que a ti también te lo parezca."

"Pero nuestro matrimonio tiene un plazo limite."

"Si es verdad. De lo que puedes estar segura es que jamás viviré en una ciudad."

Bella lo miró a los ojos; si, Edward había hablado en serio.

"No era nuestra intención que esto durase. Es un matrimonio destinado al fracaso" declaró ella.

"Al fracaso no. Nuestro matrimonio es exactamente lo que nos propusimos que fuera, temporal. Nada de ataduras ni desilusiones amorosas porque no hay lazos emocionales, te deseo y eres hermosa pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, jamás sentiría amor."

Las palabras de Edward le hicieron daño y sintió una pulsada dolorosa en su corazón, a pesar de que eso era ridículo. ¿Acaso estaba empezando a sentir algo por el?.

**No me odien:(...Perdon pero no tengo un avance del proximo capitulo porque no esta listo aun, es que ahora se me hace un poco dificil con la escuela...**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews me encata saber que piensan gracias:)**


	14. Anuncio Importante no es un capitulo :

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**He decido empezar una nueva historia, si quieren pueden ir leerla y díganme que piensan gracias:)**

**La historia se llama Asunto De Confianza y esta en mis historias.**

**La próxima actualización para Amor o Tan Solo un Negocio será el lunes.**

**Gracias:)**


	15. Discusiones Estupidas

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Alelupi: Si, pienso continuar con esta:)**

**Capitulo 14:Discusiones Estupidas**

Llegado el fin de semana, Bella y Edward tomaron el avión privado de el, dirigiéndose a Phoenix. En todo el camino, Bella no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, como fue capaz de casarse con alguien simplemente por dinero, teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre que aparentemente lo único que le importaba era conseguir su finca y divertirse un rato. Se sentía estúpida y aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Edward le había dicho acerca de lo que sentía por ella, o mejor dicho de lo que no sentía.

"Bella" susurró Edward interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Bella volteo la vista, mirándolo directamente, "¿Si Edward?"

"Nada olvídalo" contestó Edward sacudiendo la cabeza

Bella frunció el ceño pero decidió no prestarle atención. Aparte de todo lo que le sucedía con Edward, iba a tener que enfrentarse con Jacob en la reunión y esto la ponía muy nerviosa.

Llegaron a Phoenix en la tarde y fueron directo al hotel, Bella se vistió formal como siempre lo hacia para el trabajo.

"Te ves muy hermosa" comentó Edward cuando iban en el elevador.

"Gracias" contestó ella, sonrojándose

Cuando llegaron a las empresas Black, quienes tenían una cadena prestigiosa en mas de cinco ciudades fueron directo a las sala de juntas y Bella dio un suspiro de alivio al no encontrarse con Jacob Black, quizá no fue una mala idea venir con Edward después de todo, pensó ella.

Pero pensó muy rápido, ya que junto con su padre Billy Black, Jacob entro a la sala de juntas unos minutos mas tarde. Miró a Bella directo a los ojos y su rostro se lleno de sorpresa al verla ahí al igual que su padre.

"¿Sr. Cullen puedo hablar con usted unos segundos a solas?" preguntó el padre de Jacob dirigiéndose a Edward un poco enojado.

Edward frunció el ceño, "Si por supuesto" le contestó al padre de Jacob "regreso en un segundo amor" dijo dirigiéndose a Bella, Jacob frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada hasta que Edward y su padre salieron de la sala de juntas.

"Vaya, vaya vaya, la famosa Bella _Cullen_" dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, "no pensé verte aquí"

Bella trato de ignorarlo, pero Jacob se acercó y la jalo del brazo, "Pensé que te había dicho claramente que no te quería volver haber el mi vida cuando te vote de mi apartamento"

"Jacob, me estas lastimando, suéltame" dijo Bella con la respiración entre cortada, el acercamiento de Jacob la ponía nerviosa.

"Eres una zorra, perra maldita ¿porque te casaste con Edward Cullen?" Espeto Jacob

"Te dije que me soltaras" dijo Bella zafándose su brazo, "No me vuelvas a tocar jamás, y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa"

Jacob no pudo contestar a la respuesta de Bella porque en ese mismo instante Edward y Billy Black entraron de nuevo a la sala. Edward se veía enojado y el padre de Jacob apenado. Después de una hora de conversación Edward pudo convencer a los Black de vender la gama Cabrera en sus tiendas.

En todo el camino al hotel Edward no dijo nada y se veía muy pensativo, cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel Bella ya no aguantaba mas el silencio.

"Edward es…."

Edward la interrumpió "Bella, porque no me habías dicho que tuviste una relación con Jacob Black"

Bella abrió los ojos y se quedo sorprendida, "¿Como sabes tu eso?"

Edward suspiró "¿Es cierto o no? ¿Si sabias que íbamos a tener una reunión con ellos, porque demonios no me contaste nada?¿ Por eso era que no querías venir?"

Bella bajo la mirada, no sabia porque pero se sentía avergonzada, "Edward, perdóname pero no quiero hablar de eso, estoy cansada me voy a dormir."

Se hizo un tenso silencio durante unos momentos entonces Edward le contestó, "Bella, cariño te entiendo, solo que el viejo Black me dijo algunas cosas que no las creo porsupuesto, porque con el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote se que no serias capaz de hacer algo así, pero aun así debiste haberme avisado y si no quieres hablar de eso esta bien no te voy a forzar"

Agradecida, se abrazó a Edward y se inclinó para besarlo; después el la llevó a la cama. Donde hicieron el amor hasta estar saciados de placer.

"Eres maravilloso, Edward y hiciste un trabajo excelente" admitió Bella, una vez mas impresionada con los logros de Edward, "Ojalá volviéramos directamente a la oficina de Seattle. Emmett se va a poner contentísimo."

"Eh, ¿se te olvido que vamos a explorar Phoenix? Al demonio con la oficina de Seattle."

"Jamás te comprenderé" dijo ella completamente en serio. "¿Como puedes ser tan bueno en este trabajo y no importante en absoluto? Te da igual lo que piensen Emmett , tu padre y el resto de la oficina. No comprendo tu actitud."

Poniéndose serio, Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos, "No me gusta el mundo de los negocios, eso es lo que no comprendes. A ti, por el contrario, te encanta el trabajo, vives para el trabajo, es lo más importante para ti. Supongo que a mi me pasa algo parecido con el trabajo en la finca, pero no con la empresa de mi familia. No, nunca veremos las cosas de la misma manera en cuanto a eso se refiere."

Bella lo miro fijamente, no esperaba esa respuesta aunque sabia que era la realidad, decidió cambiar la conversación.

"Y que si te digo que no quiero estar en Phoenix, no me siento cómoda aquí. Sabiendo que podría encontrarme con Jacob"

"¿Que fue lo que paso entre ustedes?" cuestiono Edward.

"Jacob, es un idiota que no sabe como tratar a una mujer, fue capaz de insultarme hoy en la sala de juntas, quien se ha creído ese idiota, yo solo vengo aquí por trabajo no para verlo a el y eso no ..."

"que!" exclamo Edward sentándose en la cama completamente sorprendido, "¿Por que no me dijiste nada?"

Bella trago en seco, "Por que no fue importante, Edward. Yo se me defender sola"

"Ese no es el punto Bella, ese imbécil te falto al respeto, eres mi esposa y no voy a permitir...-"

Bella enojada lo miro incrédulamente

"Edward por favor, si mal no recuerdo este matrimonio es falso y si soy tu esposa, pero solo por conveniencia como tu mismo dijiste ¿no?, yo se que no te importa en lo mas minino lo que me pase, así que te voy a pedir que no te metas en mi vida privada de acuerdo."

Bella se paro de la cama y se dirigió al baño y dejo a Edward en la habitación completamente atónito. Entro al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, las lágrimas empezaron a salir libremente, se sentía impotente, no quería enamorarse de Edward, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás.

Decidió darse una ducha para calmar sus nervios, cuando salió del baño Edward ya estaba dormido, se veía tan tranquilo y hermoso durmiendo parecía un ángel y en eso momento se sintió culpable por haberle hablado así, el no tenia la culpa de nada. Quedaron en que no se enamorarían, el estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato ella tenia que hacer lo mismo. Comenzó a acariciar el espeso cabello bronce de Edward.

"Todavía sigues enojada" preguntó Edward sin abrir los ojos

Bella sonrió, "Pensé que estabas dormido"

Edward comenzó a besarle las piernas y los mulos dirigiéndose a su entrepierna, "¿Edward que haces?" jadeo Bella.

"Quiero hacerte sentir bien" siguió besándola hasta llegar a su entrepierna, pasando su lengua por su centro una y otra vez.

Bella soltó un gemido muy fuerte,"Ahh Edward" el en respuesta apretó los mulos de ella atrayéndola hacia el y comenzó a acariciarla mientras su lengua separaba cada uno de los pliegues de ella y jugaba con su clítoris, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera incendiado, arqueo su espalda pidiéndole a Edward que no se detuviera, estaba apunto de llegar a su clímax, pero Edward paro colocándose rápidamente en su entrepierna y penetrándola sin aviso alguno, Bella gemía constantemente mientras Edward la penetraba rápido y duro, salvajemente como si quisiera demostrarle algo. Los dos llegaron a la cima al mismo tiempo, Edward la beso tragando los gemidos de placer de ella. Se quedaron dormido abrazados.

A la noche siguiente, de vuelta en la fina y tras haber hecho el amor, Edward se levantó de la cama y, al cabo de un momento, volvió con una caja pequeña en la mano.

"Para ti, mi amor"

Sorprendida, Bella abrió la caja y se quedo perpleja al ver el collar de brillantes.

"Edward, es espectacular!" exclamó Bella jadeante, incapaz de creer que Edward le hubiera comprado semejante joya después de todo lo que había sucedido en Phoenix.

"Quiero que te lo quedes" dijo el sacándolo de la caja, "Voltéate"

Sintió el frio del collar alrededor del cuello. Se alzo el cabello para que el pudiera abrochárselo. Bella se dirigió al espejo y se puso delante de el. Estaba envuelta en una sabana y las piedras preciosas brillaban.

"Edward, por que haces esto, no me merezco esto, no después de cómo te hable, esto es digno de una reina, no debiste haberlo comprado."

"Bella, tu te lo mereces" le dijo caminado hacia ella y bajándose para estar a su nivel, "ya hablamos de eso y te perdono y te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy empezando a…..nada solo que" respiro profundamente y continuo: "Me ayudaste a conseguir dos de las mejores cuentas que tiene la empresa."

Bella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, iba a decir lo que pensaba que iba a decir, pero descartando la idea sacudió la cabeza, "No, tu haces muy bien tu trabajo y, realmente, no me necesitabas."

"podríamos pasarnos la noche discutiendo. Quédate el collar y ya esta" Edward la abrazo y la besó.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Bella estaba en el despacho de Edward cuando Emmett llamó, por lo que pudo oír lo que Edward decía por el teléfono. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Emmett no hacia mas que halagar a su hermano.

Cuando Edward colgó el teléfono, se quedo mirándola.

"Imaginas lo que me dijo, ¿verdad? Creo que Emmett también te va a llamar a ti. Esta encantado y ya hasta habló con mi padre."

"tu padre va a querer que sigas en la empresa."

"Me da igual." Respondió Edward. "Este fin de semana me gustaría enseñarte la finca que me dio mi padre por haberme casado. No la has visto y creo que te gustara. Quiero enseñarte de la familia, mi abuelo fue quien la compró."

Cuando ella asintió, Edward sonrió.

"Iré, pero una finca es una finca, con caballos, vacas y en el medio del campo" declaró Bella con un suspiro.

"Tomémonos el viernes libre y vayamos allí. Volveremos vía Seattle y pasaremos la noche en tu casa."

"Estupendo" respondió ella, pero sin entusiasmo.

"Bien, saldremos el viernes al medio día. Ah, otra cosa, voy a participar pronto en un rodeo en Port Angeles y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Puede que lo pases bien."

"Edward, no me hacen ilusión los rodeos; sin embargo, te acompañare."

"Formamos un buen equipo" dijo Edward.

Otra vez, Bella se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Ya había transcurrido el primer mes de su año de matrimonio. Quedaban once meses.

El fin de semana tomaron un avión más pequeño que tenia Edward y se dirigieron al este de Forks.

"Esta es la zona mas alta de Forks. Me parece una zona preciosa" dijo Edward.

Mirando hacia abajo, Bella de dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Edward. Aterrizaron en la pista de una finca y le sorprendió ver colinas verdes, bosques y flores silvestres.

"Esta zona es muy diferente, Edward" dijo ella.

"Deberías ver esto en primavera."

Cruzaron un riachuelo de aguas cristalinas y continuaron en coche por una carretera encharcada. La casa de la finca era grande pero menos deslumbrante que la de la otra finca.

"empiezo a comprender por que querías este rancho."

"Tiene petróleo, ganado y caballos. Es una finca sumamente productiva. Mañana tomaremos la camioneta y te la enseñare."

Pasaron allí el fin de semana y ella se preguntó por que Edward no se había trasladado a esta finca, le parecía mucho mejor que la otra.

Durante el vuelo de regreso el domingo por la noche, se lo preguntó.

"Ahora mi casa está en el oeste de Forks, me gusta mas. Lo que me gusta de mi finca es justo lo que a ti no te gusta. Iré con frecuencia a al finca de la familia, pero mi casa esta en el oeste de Forks.

"No lo comprendo" dijo Bella.

Pero no le extrañaba, no podía comprender a Edward.

**No olviden dejar sus reviews gracias:)!**


	16. enamorada de ti

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Perdon por no haber actualizado en todos estos dia, pero tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y tenia tambien que areglar este capitulo antes de subirlo y no habia tenido tiempo. De verdad lo siento espero que no hayan perdido el interes en la historia. Ahora es que de verdad comienzan los problemas para Bella y nuestro querido Edward :)**

**Lean y diganme lo que piensan gracias!:)**

**Capitulo 15:Enamorada de ti**

Era lunes por la mañana, Bella estaba trabajando en la oficina de Seattle cuando la secretaria de Emmett tocó la puerta de su oficina y le dijo que el necesitaba hablar con ella.

Bella se dirigió a la oficina de Emmett, ella sabia perfectamente de que el quería hablar con ella, "Pediste verme"

"Siéntate por favor" dijo Emmett sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo. Bella se sentó frente a el, y espero pacientemente.

"¿Como te fue en Phoenix?"

Bella frunció el ceño, estaba segura que el y Edward habían hablado de lo que sucedió con Jacob, "Emmett ve al grano"

Por fin, el levanto la mirada, se veía apenado, "Bella de verdad lo siento, debí explicarle a Edward mejor la situación"

Bella dio un suspiro, lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con Jacob, "No te culpo de nada, este es mi trabajo y no puedo relacionarlo con mi vida personal, como le dije a Edward yo puedo defenderme sola y Jacob no me asusta en lo mas mínimo, en el momento que mintió acerca de mi, le perdí el respecto y todo lo demás."

"Lo se, y créeme que lo siento, pero tengo malas noticias Bella y creo que tu debes de ser la primera en enterarte."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Jacob va a venir a trabajar aquí por una semana llega el lunes, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para vender la gama Cabrera en las tiendas de su padre."

Bella se quedo completamente sorprendida, pensó que esa era la última vez que iba a ver a Jacob, ahora tendría que soportarlo en su oficina también.

"Bella, tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya hable con Edward y van a trabajar en la oficina de la finca, así no tendrás que encontrarte con el ni sentirte incomoda."

"Gracias" dijo ella antes de retirarse a su oficina, algo le decía que la llegada de Jacob aunque fuera por una semana le iba a traer problemas, pero saber que podía quedarse en la finca de Edward la semana entera le dio un alivio inmediato, por primera vez después que se caso con el le alegraba poder pasar todo la semana en la finca.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward le estaba cambiando la vida. Cuando salió de la oficina se dirigió al despacho de Edward para marcharse con el a la finca, en la cara de Edward se dibujo una sonrisa al instante al verla. "¿Estas lista?"

Ella asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, sintió como todas sus preocupaciones la dejaban al ver la sonrisa de Edward, era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Llegado el fin de semana se encontraba sentada en un asiento de primera fila en el rodeo. Le sorprendía lo entusiasmado que estaba Edward. Vio la monta de caballos salvajes y se pregunto como alguien podía querer hacer aquello. Disfruto la carrera con barriles, lo único que no le asusto. Por fin llego el turno de la monta de toros. Cerró los ojos. Oyó las exclamaciones del público y, al abrir los ojos, vio al participante tumbado en la arena y al toro pateándole.

Los payasos, llamando la atención del toro, consiguieron alejarlo; unos hombres salieron al ruedo para llevarse al participante, que, con la ayuda de los hombres consiguió salir del ruedo por su propio pie entre los aplausos del público.

Por fin, le llego el turno a Edward y el terror se apodero de ella. Presa del pánico, contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos ya que sabía que Edward le iba a preguntar si lo había visto.

Sonó la campana, los espectadores aplaudieron y Edward saltó a la arena, sonrió en su dirección, se acercó a la barrera, la saltó y desapareció.

Bella lanzo un suspiro de alivio y se dio cuenta de que había estado aterrorizada. Le importaba lo que a Edward le ocurrirá. Se había enamorado de el sin darse cuenta. Se había engañado a si misma respecto a lo que sentía por Edward. Parece que lo mucho que le desagradaba la finca le había impedido reconocer que se había enamorado de el.

De repente, Edward apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué te pareció? ¿La estas pasando bien?"

Bella se quedó mirándolo. Quería abrazarlo y llorar de alivio de que no le hubiera pasado nada.

"¿Cómo puede gustarte hacer esto?" le preguntó ella.

"Ya veo que no te hizo gracia verme montar" dijo el, y su sonrisa desapareció

"Estaba muerta de miedo" admitió ella al tiempo que se agarraba las manos para evitar tocarlo. Quería abrazarlo y mantenerlo a salvo en su abrazo.

Edward le lanzó una mirada interrogante y le separó las manos.

"Estas asustada, ¿verdad?" preguntó Edward en tono de sorpresa.

"Si" respondió ella, enfadada por que Edward arriesgaba su vida tan a lo tonto.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que estés incomoda, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bella le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Después de salir de la plaza, Edward la abrazo y ella lo apretó con fuerza.

"Tenia miedo por ti" dijo Bella al tiempo que trataba de contener sus sentimientos, "Edward es un deporte horrible."

"Amor" respondió Edward doblando las rodillas y poniéndose a su nivel, "no te preocupes, estoy bien"

Durante el trayecto de vuelta al rancho, ella se mantuvo callada y pensativa, no sabia porque pero algo le preocupaba, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en lo que Emmett le había dicho en la oficina acerca del desgraciado de Jacob, se sentía un poco aturdida. Pero decidió que ya no pensaría más en el hombre que prácticamente le destruyó la vida, tenía un compromiso con Edward, en eso tenia que pensar. Estaba completamente enamorada de el, pero no podía decir lo mismo de el con ella. Edward le había dejado bien claro que solo seria un matrimonio de negocio, pero aun así no podía evitar soñar con que el se enamorada de ella. Pero podría ella dejar su vida en la ciudad y mudarse por definitivo a la finca, no estaba segura.

En el momento en que entraron en la casa, Bella se abrazo a el y lo besó, aliviada de que por lo menos la deseaba físicamente. Lo deseaba con desesperación, quería hacer el amor.

"hazme el amor, Edward por favor"

Edward le dio una sonrisa traviesa y provocativa.

Bella dio un suspiro y continuo besándolo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió como Edward movía sus manos a su entrepierna y le quito las bragas sin quitarle la ropa que llevaba por encima, doblando las rodillas, Edward la agarro por los mulos, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas.

"eres tan hermosa Bella" dijo Edward en un ronco susurro, "Me tienes loco, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti" Edward se quito los pantalones mientras la recostaba contra la pared de la cocina, la penetró saciándola de placer, Bella gimió al sentir como la tocaba y besaba con tanta pasión. Llegaron al clímax juntos, luego se retiraron a la habitación y se dieron una ducha antes de acostarse.

Cuando ya estaban acostados en la cama Edward pregunto:

"Emmett me dijo que hablo contigo acerca de la visita de Jacob a las oficinas, para arreglar el negocio de la gama cabrera."

"Así es" contesto Bella, escondiendo la mirada lo cual Edward noto.

"Cuando me vas a contar lo que paso con el Bella, solo quiero ayudarte, ahora que vamos a empezar a negociar con el, vamos a verlo mas seguido y no quiero que te sientas incomoda."

Bella, suspiro y pensó en que seria lo mejor, decidió que no perdería nada con contarle a Edward la verdad, "Jacob y yo, habíamos sido novios desde que yo empecé la universidad, fue amor a primera vista" dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, "que tonta fui, salimos por tres años cuando me propusó matrimonio y que me mudara con el; estaba completamente ciega, pensé que era el hombre perfecto. Yo estaba muy feliz porque había encontrado el hombre de mi vida. Me dijo que nos casaríamos por el civil y luego por la iglesia, que lo del civil seria una reunión privada solo el y yo. Encontré esto raro pero no le di importancia, yo lo amaba y pensaba que me amaba igual. Quedamos en que luego que el saliera del trabajo nos encontraríamos en el civil, pero el nunca llego. Esta preocupada pensé que le había pasado algo trate de llamarlo a su móvil pero no contestaba, así que decidí ir a nuestro apartamento para ver si estaba ahí, no se, pensé que se había quedado dormido, pero cuando llegue lo encontré con otra en nuestra propia cama. EL corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos fue lo peor que me había pasado. Cuando le reclame solo me dijo que yo era una insípida que lo único que le gustaba era trabajar, tiro todas mis cosas afuera y me dijo que me largara y que no quería volver a verme jamás que Leah era la mujer que amaba y la que había presentado ante su familia que yo solo era un pasatiempo"

Edward tenia los ojos abierto como platos y prácticamente temblaba de enojo, que tipo de hombre podría hacerle eso a alguien como Bella. Solo quería partirle la cara y matarlo si era posible.

"Bella, tu eres una mujer trabajadora y hermosa y es lo que te hace perfecta" le dijo mientras la abrazaba. "Jacob no merece ni siquiera tus pensamientos, y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en todo. Quiero que te sientas segura y que confíes en mi."

"Por supuesto que confió en ti Edward, con toda mi alma" Bella quería decirle que esta enamorándose de el, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento y que seguro Edward le decía eso porque sentía pena por ella y nada mas.

Edward le dio una sonrisa, "Eres muy importante para mi Bella, y quiero que…."

Ella lo interrumpió no quería oírlo decir ese tipo de cosas que le daban esperanzas de que el pudiera sentir algo por ella, "Edward, deja de preocuparte. Además, dentro de un año nos separaremos y eso no tendrá ninguna importancia para ti, es decir ya no tendrás ningún tipo de compromiso conmigo."

"Bella, no me refería a eso" ella le tapo la boca con su mano.

"Solo hazme el amor otra vez, te necesito", quería olvidarse de todo lo que había sucedido, lo asustada que estaba en el rodeo, la aparición de Jacob en su vida y la falta de sentimientos de Edward hacia ella.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando ella empezó a dormirse, una sonrisa rodeaba sus labios, mientras se acurrucaba en el musculoso pecho de Edward quien dormía profundamente.

* * *

Después del desayuno y como era sábado, Edward se fue a realizar algunos trabajos en la finca. Aun le sorprendía la reacción de Bella respecto a lo del rodeo, no solo que no le gustaba, sino que hubiera temido por su vida. Había notado su miedo, su pánico, pero no podía imaginar que fuera porque estuviera enamorada de el. No le gustaba su estilo de vida, a menos que. …. ¿estaría cambiando? Edward sacudió la cabeza y dio un suspiro, sabia que era irracional, además cuando trato de decirle que sentía algo por ella anoche, ella se lo impidió como si supiera lo que el le iba a decir, y no quisiera escucharlo para no avergonzarlo cuando le dijera que ella no sentía nada por el. También pensó en lo que ella le conto acerca de Jacob Black, ese tipo era un patán, asqueroso. Sabia que había echo bien en no creer lo que el Sr Billy Black le había dicho acerca de Bella, de que era una oportunista y que lo único que le interesaba era el dinero. En confiaba plenamente en Bella y no solo porque se estaba enamorando de ella como un loco sino porque la conocía y a leguas se veía que era una mujer trabajadora.

Esa noche, cuando estaban los dos sentados en el patio después de la cena, con la mano de Bella en la suya, acariciándosela, le pregunto:

"¿te gustaría tener tu propio caballo y salir a cabalgar algunas mañanas conmigo? Podría darte un caballo manso. El campo de por aquí es precioso, bella, y los amaneceres son espectaculares."

"No, gracias, Edward. Monte a caballo de niña y no me hizo ninguna gracia. Tu vete a cabalgar si quieres yo paso."

"Si no pruebas no sabrás si te gusta."

"¿Cómo con el rodeo? No, me parece que no. Demasiado peligroso para mi" Bella suspiró, "Lo único que disfrutamos haciendo juntos es…" pero Bella cerró la boca al momento.

Divertido, el la vio sonrojarse. "Vamos, termina lo que ibas a decir."

"Sabes perfectamente lo que iba a decir."

"Si, claro que lo se. El único sitio en el que nuestros intereses se compaginan es en la cama. El sexo, desde luego, es mucho mejor de lo que nunca podría haberme imaginado."

"Sorprendente, eso es lo único que te interesa." Bella parecía enfadada, "Bueno. No, también cuando trabajamos, a veces, nos entendemos muy bien. Cuando te lo propones, eres muy profesional y eficiente."

Edward lanzó una carcajada y decidió no preguntarle porque estaba enojada, "Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, en lo que al trabajo se refiere, no te lo parezco, ¿Eh?"

"puede que no" admitió ella, ruborizándose de nuevo, "La mayor parte del tiempo te comportas de manera poco profesional y te tomas las cosas con demasiada tranquilidad; sin embargo, cuando no te queda mas remedio, eres impresionante."

"Ven aquí." Dijo el.

La deseaba y quería acostarse con ella, hacerla sentir aunque fuera con sus caricias que lo que sentía por ella era más que un deseo sexual. Tiró de su muñeca, la hizo ponerse en pie, la levanto en sus brazos mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas y la llevó a dentro.

"Estoy listo para impresionarte, como tu dijiste. Vamos a divertirnos un rato. "

Edward la llevó al despacho que tenía en su casa en el piso bajo y, después de dejarla sobre la mesa, le hizo el amor.

* * *

La despertó el teléfono. Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad, momentáneamente desorientada. Edward contestó la llamada. Ella miro el despertador y vio que eras las tres de la madrugada del domingo.

No tardo en darse cuenta que había ocurrido algo.

"¿Dónde esta? Ahora mismo me pongo en marcha. Tomare el avión" Edward colgó el teléfono y se levanto de un salto.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

"A papá le dio otro infarto y esta en el hospital, ocurrió hace una hora. Emmett me llamo tan pronto como pudo. Me voy a Seattle en el avión."

"Te acompaño" dijo ella

"Por mi, encantado mi amor; pero no es necesario que vengas, además creo que me voy a tener que quedar a ayudar a Emmett en la oficina y no creo que sea una buena idea…"

"Edward, tu me necesitas en estos momentos y voy a ir contigo."

El asintió con la cabeza y se vistieron lo mas rápido posible, aunque sabia que lo mejor era quedarse en la finca, el deber de estar al lado de Edward era mas fuerte, el la necesitaba en estos momentos y debía poner su preocupaciones a un lado, aunque luego se arrepentiría por completo de haberlo echo.

**No olviden dejar sus reviews gracias:)!**


	17. Problemas

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Este Capitulo, no me gusta para nada, pense en contarlo de la historia, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de esta. jejeje ;)**

**Lean y diganme lo que piensan gracias!:)**

**Capitulo 16:Problemas.**

"Edward! Bella!" dijo la madre de Edward secándose las lagrimas y abrazándose a su hijo fuertemente, "No puedo creer que este pasando esto, gracias por haber venido con mi hijo, Bella, es horrible."

Bella le dio una pequeña sonrisa acercándose a Esme y dándole un abrazo, "lo siento mucho, pero estoy segura que todo va a salir bien."

"mamá, tienes que tranquilizarte, papá es fuerte y va a superar esto" dijo Edward

Emmett quien estaba sentado en unas de las sillas en la sala de espera se acerco a ellos y luego de saludarlos, se volvió para hablar con Edward mientras Bella se sentaba al lado de Esme y Rosalie."Que bueno que estas aquí, estoy muy preocupado, es el segundo infarto en lo que lleva de año"

"Lo se y créeme que me preocupa, pero papá es fuerte."

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, "espero que así sea, no sabría que hacer con la empresa."

Edward le dio una sonrisa sarcástica, "ni en estos momentos te puedes olvidar del trabajo hermanito"

Emmett lo miro con el ceño fruncido, "Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, si tu no pasaras las veinticuatros horas del día agitandote por tu estúpida finca, yo no tendría que preocuparme."

"Sabes perfectamente, que no me gusta la vida en la ciudad" contesto Edward, negando con la cabeza.

"Si, claro. Y me puedes explicar porque trajiste a Bella, sabes muy bien que Jacob pidió no verla en la oficina cuando estuviera trabajando allí."

El tono de Edward se volvió frio y fuerte, "me importa un comino lo que quiera Jacob, y si Bella quiere ir a trabajar a la oficina esta semana, pues esta el todo el derecho de hacerlo."

"Edward la venta de la gama Cabrera en sus tiendas es muy importante, no podemos perder ese negocio, no debiste de haberla traído, vas a tener que estar conmigo en la oficina y estoy mas que seguro que ella no se va a querer quedarse en casa."

"Porque me ocultaron la verdad" la voz de Bella resonó en la sala, Emmett y Edward estaban muy entretenidos en su conversación y no se habían dado cuenta cuando ella se acercó, oyendo casi todo lo que habían dicho.

"Bella…" dijo Emmett apenado, pero ella lo corto

"No tienes nada que explicarme, entiendo que la empresa de sus padres se mas importante que los sentimientos de una persona." Dijo ella indignada

"Bella, no es así, Jacob es un cliente muy importante y como tu misma dijiste no podemos mezclar lo personal con el trabajo, de verdad lo siento" dijo Emmett mientras se retiraba hacia donde estaba su esposa y su madre.

Bella, suspiro profundamente pero sabia que Emmett tenia razón. La familia de Jacob tenían tiendas por casi todo el país.

"Bella, mi amor tienes que entender a Emmett el…"

"No te preocupes Edward lo entiendo perfectamente y si para que las cosas salgan mejor yo tengo que dejar de ir a la empresa no hay problema, yo me quedare en mi apartamento y trabajare desde allí."

Edward la miro directamente sacudiendo la cabeza, "Si te sientes cómoda haciendo esto, entonces será lo mejor, pero escúchame bien si quieres ir a la empresa estas en todo tu derecho."

"Gracias, por todo" dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un abrazo.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Bella se despidió de Edward para irse a descansar a su apartamento, el doctor le había dicho que Carlisle estaba recuperándose, pero que quizás había llegado el tiempo de jubilarse, y dejar el trabajo por completo. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio, Edward le dijo que luego la alcanzaría, que se fuera a descansar.

Cuando Bella llego a su apartamento, se dio una ducha y luego callo tumbada en la cama, estaba muy cansada. No podía parar de pensar en que seria lo mejor si quedarse en casa o enfrentarse a Jacob en la oficina, después de todo Edward estaría ahí con ella. Ella confiaba plenamente en el.

Al dia siguiente, cuando despertó eran las diez de la mañana, nunca había dormido tanto. Cuando se levanto encontró una nota en la cocina de Edward, donde decía que se había ido temprano a la oficina y que la vería luego. Pero Edward no sabia que ella ya había tomado la decisión de enfrentarse a Jacob, no tenia porque huir de el en su propio trabajo, así que decidió bañarse, vistiéndose muy formal con una blusa verde y una falda negra y sandalias de tacón alto.

Cuando entro a las oficinas se dirigió a su despacho, encendiendo su ordenador y arreglando algunas cosas que estaban fuera de orden. Cuando levanto la mirada vio a Edward parado en el umbral sonriéndole.

"¿en que te puedo ayudar Sr, Cullen?" dijo ella sonriéndole

"Sabia que vendrías, eres demasiado cabeza dura." Contesto Edward mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso que la dejo sin respiración.

" debiste despertarme, en la mañana. ¿Cómo esta tu papá?"

"Ya esta mejor, pero lo le gusto nada la idea de tener que jubilarse."

"Me lo imagino" dijo Bella mientras se paraba de su sillón y empujaba a Edward en el para sentarsele encima a horcadas luego de asegurarse que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

"Bella.." musitó Edward, "Estamos en la oficina y…" pero no pudo terminar ya que ella le cerro la boca con un profundo beso, el cual el le devolvió.

Se besaban desenfrenadamente mientras Edward le acariciaba los mulos. Le había echo falta dormir con el anoche, estaba acostumbrada al calor de su cuerpo...

"Lamento que la otra oficina no estuviera lista, pero ya …" decía Emmett mientras habría la oficina de Bella con su llave, para mostrársela a Jacob. Los dos se quedaron boquiabierta al encontrar a Bella y Edward en esa posició y Edward se separaron rápidamente arreglándose la ropa mientras Emmett los miraba con enojo y Jacob con odio.

"Edward, le estaba mostrando a Jacob que esta será su oficina mientras terminamos de preparar la otra, con lo que paso con papá, no tuve tiempo de darle unos ultimo detalles que necesitaba." dijo Emmett mientras miraba a Edward con desdén.

"Que!" dijo Bella sorprendida, "pero esta es mi oficina"

" Bella, hablaremos de eso después, recoges tus cosas personales y espérame en mi oficina" le contesto Emmett con altanería, mientras Jacob sonreía burlonamente.

"Creo que me gusta esta oficina, mejor que la otra que me mostraste prefería quedarme aquí la semana entera" expresó Jacob ignorando las miradas de Bella y Edward. "Claro después que la desinfecten."

"Que dijiste" exclamo Edward mientras se acercaba a Jacob.

" Dije que quisiera que la desinfectaran primero, pensé que la oficinas eran para trabajar, no para saciar sus deseos …" contesto Jacob

Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida, "no será que.."

"Basta!" grito Emmett, "Bella retírate por favor y espérame en mi oficina."

"No, no no" dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza, "Esta oficina le pertenece a Bella, estoy seguro que el Sr. Puede esperar, unas horas hasta que su oficina este lista."

"Edward, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles." Dijo Emmett enfadado

"Emmett tiene razón, ¿me acompañas a su oficina?" susurro Bella, avergonzada, por la situación y la posición en que Emmett la había encontrado.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Emmett, Edward cerro la puerta de un fuerte portazo, "no creo que voy a poder aguantar ese tipo toda la semana, voy a terminar golpeándolo."

"Edward tienes que calmarte"

"Como quieres que me calme Bella, si Emmett lo trata como si fuera un Dios, por favor con que derecho.."

Bella se sentía horrible, nunca había visto a Emmett así tan enojado y no quería que Edward y el discutieran por su culpa. Se culpaba por no haber podido aguantarse, estaban en la oficina como pudo olvidar eso.

"¿ Me escuchaste Bella?" pregunto Edward,

" disculpa, es que estaba un poco ida,"

"dije que pienso, que es mejor que nos retiremos a la finca, no quiero que tengas problemas."

"Edward, no te inquietes ya te dije que no le tengo miedo a Jacob." Bella trato de sonreírle, pero salió muy forzada.

"Por Dios pero porque insiste en lo mismo si es obvio que la presencia de ese tipo te molesta."

"Edward..-"

"No Bella, no retiramos a la finca y se acabo además no soporto estar aquí." Dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones y se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

"Lo siento Edward pero no pienso huir, tengo que demostrarle a Jacob..-"

"¿Qué le tienes que demostrar? ¿Huh?, que se equivoco cuando te voto de su apartamento, que no eres una mujer que lo único que hace es trabajar, que le pesa divertirse por un segundo, lo siento mucho Bella, pero estas perdiendo tu tiempo."

Bella se quedo completamente sorprendida, mientras se le aguaban los ojos, "Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí"

Edward tomo una bocanada de aire, "Bella yo me voy hoy mismo en la tarde, si te quieres quedar, no te obligar a irte conmigo."

"No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso Edward, de verdad pensé que contaba contigo, pero veo que me equivoque." Le contesto ella mientras salía de la oficina de Emmett, llorando.

**No se enojen con Edward el no tiene la culpa...jajajaja :)**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews gracias:)!**


	18. Solo cariño

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**De verdad que mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes que ultimamente estoy muy ocupada, tengo mucho trabajo y encima la universidad, pero espero que no hayan abandonado esta historia.**

**Capitulo 17: Solo Cariño**

**Lean y diganme lo que piensan gracias!:)**

Bella aun no entendía porque se sentía así, porque le dolía tanto. Porque había reaccionado de esa manera, ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida, aun no podía entender porque se sentía tan vulnerable, tan humillada. Edward solo quería ayudarla, proponiéndole regresar a la finca pero ella sabia que Emmett lo necesitaba en la empresa. Pero sentía miedo, mied0 de perderlo, de perder el poco tiempo que le quedaba con el. Ella alzo la cabeza mirándose en el espejo y secándose las lagrimas. Últimamente se sentía muy emocional, tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse mucho menos de Jacob.

Unos golpes en la puerta, la asustaron "Bella, amor, estas ahí"

Ella respiro profundo antes de contestar, "si, dame un segundo, ya salgo"

Bella volvió a mirarse en el espejo, y no se sorprendió al ver sus ojos rojos. Salió del baño con la mirada hacia abajo.

"Bella" dijo Edward poniendo su mano sobre su quijada, haciendo que la levantara la mirada, "discúlpame, se que estas pensando en lo que te dije en la oficina de Emmett, perdóname yo se que lo que ese desgraciado te hizo te marco y no debí decirte esas cosas."

"Entonces no piensas que soy una aburrida"

Edward le dio su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, " Por supuesto que no, eres una mujer trabajadora, dulce, decidida, hermosa, sabes" se acerco a ella rodeándola por la cintura besándola suavemente mientras susurraba , "una vida no me alanzaría para describir lo hermosa que eres"

"Edward, necesito decirte algo, ya no puedo mas con esto y..."

"Edward, Bella" los interrumpió Emmett, "Bella me acompañas a mi oficina"

"Por supuesto" contesto ella, aunque por sus adentros maldecía a Emmett por haberla interrumpido, estaba decidida a decirle a Edward lo que sentía por el y atenerse a las consecuencias. Estaba cansada de ocultárselo y si no se equivocaba estaba casi segura que el sentía algo por ella también. Siguió a Emmett a su oficina, donde el le pidio disculpas por haberla tratado así, ofreciéndole su oficina para que ella trabajara cómodamente. Bella le dio la gracia y le dijo que entendía que Jacob era un cliente muy importante pero que eso no le daba derecho a faltarle el respecto.

"Tienes razón, y lo siento" le contesto el

"bueno y cuando podre recoger mis cosas, para traerla aquí"

"Ahora mismo si quieres Jacob esta dando una vuelta por las oficinas y no te molestara te lo aseguro"

Bella le dio una sonrisa, "Gracias" se levanto y se dirigió a su oficina, saco una caja y empezó a recoger sus cosas personales, al fin y al cabo solo seria por una semana y luego tendría su ofician de vuelta. Mientras ella recogía sus cosas planeo en que seria mejor prepararle una cena romántica a Edward antes de declararle sus sentimientos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, no iba a dejar que la visita de Jacob arruinara su felicidad con Edward.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" dijo Jacob quien había estado observando a Bella en el umbral de la puerta.

Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente sorprendía al verlo ahí, decidió ignorarlo mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al ver que el no se movía de su lugar en la puerta. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se dirigió a la puerta con sus pertenencias, pero el le impidió la salida con su brazo.

"Me has dejado sorprendido Bella, que te vio el estúpido de Cullen para perder el tiempo con tan poca cosa como tu" le ladro Jacob empujándola hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta con seguro, "haber dime que le ofreciste para que se casara contigo"

"Jacob, déjame salir si Edward se entera de esto no me hago responsable si te rompe la cara"

El soltó una carcajada mirándola incrédulamente, "Crees que le tengo miedo a ese idiota, por favor. Y tranquila solo quería hablar contigo sin interrupciones"

"Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo" contesto ella, dirigiéndose otra vez a la puerta, "Y no me sigas molestando o tendré que hablar con mi esposo acerca de tus acosos"

"sigues siendo la misma estúpida de siempre, ¿de verdad crees que un hombre se casaría contigo por amor, sabes estoy completamente seguro que Edward se caso contigo para recibir algo a cambio o me equivoco?"

Bella se sorprendió al oír eso, sabia que en parte era cierto pero no podía demostrarle a Jacob que tenia la razón, "Edward me ama, y se caso conmigo por amor. El si supo ser hombre y valorar la mujer que soy, con su permiso señor Black"

Bella salió casi corriendo de ahí, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, se sentía mejor al haber puesto a ese estúpido en su lugar, ahora solo tenia que preocuparse por Edward, se dirigió a la oficina de Emmett, pero se detuvo abriendo la puerta solo un poco, oyó una voces, eran Edward y Emmett.

"¿Dime la verdad, te estas enamorando cierto?" ella vio como Edward se puso rígido ante la pregunta de Emmett

"No, ya te dije. Además tengo que aclararle las cosas a Tanya." Dijo Edward quien ahora sonreía burlonamente.

_Tanya_, pensó Bella, nunca había oído a Edward hablar de ninguna mujer, aunque ella sabia que el le encantaban las mujeres, podría casi jurar que después que se caso con ella había dejado ese habito atrás. Ella sabia que era mejor no escuchar la conversación pero no pudo evitarlo. Una carcajada las saco de sus pensamientos…

"De verdad que no entiendo porque decidiste hacerlo de esa manera, pero te comprendo, aunque no creo que Tanya lo vaya a entender ¿te cito para esta noche?"

"Si, quiere que pase una ultima noche con ella." Contesto Edward, a Bella se le detuvo la respiración, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pensó que Edward sentía algo por ella pero se había equivocado.

"¿Y lo vas hacer?"

Ella vio como una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Edward, y lo que contesto le partió en corazón en mil pedazos, pensó que cuando Jacob la había votado de su apartamento era lo peor que le había pasado, pero no sabia que tan equivocada estaba, "claro que si, piensas dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta, jamás."

Bella respiro profundamente mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, no quería llorar otra vez. Pero sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Decidió darse la vuelta y entrar al baño para lavarse la cara. Tenia que calmarse y entender que el matrimonio de ella y Edward no era real, que todo era una farsa y que aunque ella había cometido el error de enamorarse de el, Edward le había puesto las cosas bien claras, seria un matrimonio de conveniencia y nada más. Salió del baño y toco la puerta antes de entrar.

"¿interrumpo?" pregunto ella, decidiendo en el instante que seria mejor no dejar que Edward se diera cuenta que había escuchado todo.

"no, Bella" dijo Emmett levantándose de su silla, "bueno los dejo, le prometí a Rosalie que almorzaría con ella y además tengo que ir a ver a papa"

"Saludas a Rosalie de mi parte y le dices a papa que voy a visitarlo mañana" contesto Edward

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta al salir de su oficina, Bella empezó a sacar sus cosas de la caja, acomodando su ordenador portátil en la mesa. Podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre ella, "¿Bella estas bien?"

Ella levanto la mirada, fingiendo una sonrisa "si,"

Edward enarco una ceja, "No te creo"

"Estoy bien, solo me siento rara aquí extraño mi oficina."

"Si no te sientes cómoda, puedo hacer que Emmett te regrese tu oficina."

"No te molestes."

"Bella mi amor no es ninguna molestia, eres mi esposa y..."

"Mira soy tu esposa, pero recuerda que esto solo es un arreglo no te tomes el papel tan en serio" Bella vio como la cara de Edward se lleno de confusión ante su tono de irritación, pero no pudo controlarse, quien se creía el.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

Ella respiro profundo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Que sientes por mi?, ya veo que aun sigues pensando que este matrimonio es solo un arreglo"

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, de todas las preguntas que ella pensó que el podría preguntarle, no pensó que seria esa. No sabia que contestarle. Decidió que lo mejor era mentirle, ella sabia que el no sentía nada por ella y no quería hacer el ridículo.

"Edward, siento cariño por ti, pero nada mas. Y claro una atracción sexual muy fuerte."

Se sorprendió al ver como su rostro se mostro triste, pero se compuso al instante, "Claro, yo también me siento atraído a ti, nada de lo que no pueda olvidar con el tiempo." Edward se paro bruscamente de su silla dirigiéndose a la puerta, "probablemente llegue tarde esta noche, no me esperes."

Ella asintió, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle a donde iba.

"Voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad con unos amigos de la secundaria. Hasta luego."

Bella se quedo la tarde entera en la oficina trabajando y organizando algunas citas de Edward. No pudo evitar pensar en el toda la tarde. Se sentía estúpida, como pudo enamorarse de un hombre como el. Eran completamente opuestos, pero aun así el era tierno y cariñoso. Pensó que después de cómo se había portado con ella el sentiría algo por ella, pero esa había sido su peor equivocación. Se entregaba a el por completo cuando hacían el amor, bueno para ella era hacer el amor pero estaba segura que para Edward era solo una manera de saciarse.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando ella llego a su apartamento. Decidió darse una ducha y preparar algo para comer. Extrañaba a Edward aunque sabia que estaba divirtiéndose con otra mientras ella se ahogaba en sus penas. No pudo evitar llorar al pensar en lo tonta que era. Eran las once, decidió llamar a Edward para avisarle que estaba en casa, pero no le contesto._ Está muy ocupado con Tanya,_ pensó claro que no contestaría.

Se recostó sobre la cama, quedándose dormida. Se despertó cuando sintió un pequeño dolor en el estomago , le ardía fuerte, se levanto corriendo dirigiéndose al baño, se inclino sobre la taza del retrete vomitando todo lo que había cenado. Cuando termino, se salpico la cara y se cepillo los dientes antes de salir a la habitación. Sintió una punzada fuerte de dolor en el corazón al ver que Edward aun no estaba.

Miro el reloj de alarma, eran las cuatro de la mañana, no pudo evitar llorar de rabia mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el baño para vomitar otra vez.

**Pobre Bella, tanta pena le hizo daño fisicamente y emocional? jejeje**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews gracias:)!**


	19. Declaraciones

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Wow, 100 reviews, de verdad que nunca pense que esta historia fuera a gustarle a muchas personas:) pero veo que me equivoque. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dado un poco de su tiempo a leer esta historia y a todas las que me han agregado asus favoritos:) Este capitulos es decicado a Todas las que han dejado un review:)**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Capitulo 18: Declaraciones**

**Lean y diganme lo que piensan gracias!:)**

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Bella se despertó, se sentía débil puesto que había pasado la madrugada vomitando y llorando. Se dio la vuelta para levantarse y se sorprendió al ver a Edward sentado en una silla observándola.

"Me asustaste" dijo en un ronco murmullo

Edward se levanto de la silla sentándose en la cama, suspiró profundo, "perdona, no fue mi intención"

"oh" fue lo único que Bella pudo decirle. Se sentía rara como que si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos. "¿A que hora llegaste?"

"¿Me estuviste esperando?" dijo mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa, Bella noto como el evadió su pregunta, contestándole con otra.

"No" mintió

"llegue hace una hora" dijo mientras se frotaba las manos por su cara, ella se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, quería acercarse a el y hacerlo olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones pero sentía miedo de ser rechazada.

"¿Te divertiste?" no pudo evitar sonar sarcástica y enojada

Edward frunció el ceño, mientras la observaba, "¿Por qué no eres sincera conmigo Bella?, ayer me dijiste que me tenias cariño, entonces confía en mi, se que te pasa algo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Jacob?"

Ella se levanto rápidamente de la cama evitando su mirada, se arrepintió al momento ya que sintió como todo le empezó a dar vueltas y el estomago le empezó a arder mucho mas fuerte que anoche. Se dirigió al baño vomitando otra vez.

Cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Edward,"Bella, ¿estas bien? "se acerco a ella tocándole la frente, "¿por que no me dijiste que estabas enferma?"

"No es nada, anoche comí algo, parece que me hizo daño" dijo mientras se alejaba de el para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes.

"Voy por un vaso de agua, ya regreso"

Se seco la cara mientras salía del baño de nuevo a la habitación, recostándose en la cama aun se sentía mareada. Mientras se preguntaba si Edward se había dado cuenta de que le había mentido. Aun estaba confundida y enojada. ¿Quién se creía el?, después de pasar la noche con su amante y encima de eso mentirle, llegaba como si nada.

Edward regreso a la habitación, suministrándole el vaso de agua a Bella y unas pastillas, "Toma esto te hará sentir mejor"

"¿Que es?" dijo ella mientras observa la pastilla que Edward le ofrecía

"Bella no es veneno, lo encontré en unos de los gabinetes en la cocina es para el dolor de estomago"

"Gracias" se tomo la pastilla, recostándose de nuevo.

"Es mejor que te quedes descansando, no hay mucho que hacer en la empresa." Expresó el, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

"Edward, solo necesito recostarme por unos minutos, estoy bien"

"Bella-"empezó a decir en un tono reprobatorio, lo que hizo que Bella explotara en furia. No lo entendía era un hipócrita y fingía muy bien.

"Edward para de fingir que estas preocupado por mi, porque no te largas y me dejas en paz" le grito ella.

Edward se sorprendió ante el tono de ella, nunca le había hablado así, "¿Que demonios te pasa?"

"¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa?" le aúllo ella, mientras se paraba de la cama dispuesta a enfrentarse a el, "Estoy cansada Edward, cansa de fingir ser algo que no soy, este matrimonio fue un error no debí aceptar tu propuesta"

El la miraba incrédulamente, "No estas hablando en serio"

"Es mejor que terminemos con esto, antes de que algunos de los dos salgamos lastimados Edward. Es lo mejor" dijo ella mientras los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Aunque le dolía decirle eso sabía que era lo mejor. Estaba completamente enamorada pero no era correspondía y solo iba a terminar lastimándose mas junto a el.

"No!" Ella levanto la mirada ante el tono de Edward, y se sorprendió al verlo con la mirada triste y ¿asustado? Como si tuviera miedo de perderla. "Bella, separarte de mi podrá ser lo mejor para ti, pero no para mi. Estoy enamorado de ti no puedo perderte"

"Edward" susurró con la respiración entre cortada.

El se le acerco, atrayéndola hacia el mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, "Te amo, Bella no se como ni cuando sucedió, pero me enamore"

"Pero tu—"

"Sss" la corto, "no me importa si no sientes lo mismo, estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti"

Bella estaba completamente atónita, estaba enamorado de ella pero ayer lo había oído claramente cuando le dijo a Emmett que pasaría la noche con esa tal Tanya. Si estaba enamorada de ella por que no se lo había dicho. En ese mismo momento decidió preguntárselo tenia que salir de dudas.

"Edward" se aparto de el, sentándose en la cama, "antes de que hablemos de eso, quiero que aclaremos algunas cosas"

"Por supuesto" contesto el dándole una sonrisa

"¿Dónde pasaste la noche?" le pregunto hiendo directo al grano, ella vio como la sonrisa de el desapareció al instante.

"Bella-"

Ella lo corto, "no quiero mentiras, oí tu conversación con Emmett, cuando le decías que tenias que ver a Tanya."

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar esa conversación, pero tenia que decírselo si estaba tan enamorado como decía, no hubiera echo eso.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos de sorpresa, "Por eso era que estabas tan rara ayer" dijo mas para si mismo, antes de comenzara a reírse a carcajadas caminado hacia ella poniéndose de rodilla ante ella, "¿Que fue lo que escuchaste exactamente Bella?" pregunto en un tono juguetón.

Bella lo fulmino con la mirada lo estaba tomando como un juego, "le dijiste que ella te pidió pasar la noche contigo, y oí muy claro como tu le decías que no podías dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa"

Edward se acerco mas a ella poniendo sus manos a ambos lado de su cara, "escúchame muy bien, pase la noche en casa de mis padres" Bella no pudo evitar suspirar y acercarse mas a el cuando sintió su encantador aliento, "Si Tanya me llamo, y me ofreció pasar la noche con ella. Se lo comente a Emmett porque el sabe lo que siento por ti, también le conté lo de Tanya, le dije que iba a ir a aclarar las cosas con ella, que la había citado anoche para hablar con ella y decirle que no sentía nada por ella que era un hombre casado, luego iba a venir aquí con flores, serenata y todo a decirte lo que sentía por ti, y claro como siempre el decidió burlarse de mi, me dijo que no era bueno que me viera con ella, pero que me entendía. Y si, le dije que no podía pasar una oportunidad como esta para decirle toda la verdad."

Bella lo miraba detenidamente mientras su mentes daba vuelta aun estaba confundida, "Pero Emmett te pregunto que si pasarías la noche con ella, y tu le dijiste-"

"Se estaba burlando de mi, Bella el siempre me dijo que cuando encontrara la mujer de mis sueños iba a tener muchos problemas en ese sentido ya que Tanya nunca me ha dejado en paz." Dijo el mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella, quería besarlo pero todo estaba muy confuso, no tenia manera de saber si le estaba contando la verdad.

"Edward, quiero creerte, pero ¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?" susurro mientras los labios de Edward rosaban con los de ella.

"por que me conoces y sabes que nunca te he mentido siempre fui sincero contigo desde el principio, pero si quieres puedes llamar a Rosalie, ella me odia y se que no te mentiría, ellos estuvieron en casa de mis padres anoche"

Bella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al tenerlo tan cerca, finalmente descendió sus labios sobre lo de el con un beso de ternura y pasión.

Bella alzo los ojos, mirándolo fijamente, "te creo"

Edward le dio su mejor sonrisa mientras la aferraba por la cintura levantándola y dándole una vuelta en el aire mientras ella se apretaba de sus hombros con las manos, "Edward!" exclamó feliz

"Gracias, mi amor" le dijo poniéndola sobre sus pies mientras la besaba.

"Edward tengo algo que confesarte" dijo mientras baja la mirada hacia el piso, sintió como Edward se ponía rígido y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, "Yo también estoy completamente enamorada de ti" ella vio como poco a poco en la cara de el se dibujo una sonrisa y sus ojos tomaron un brillo que los hacían ver a un mas bellos.

"Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, Bella" dijo mientras la alzaba y ella le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas. Se dirigió hacia la cama, "Quiero hacerte el amor Bella, quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo."

Ella sabia que aun había mucha cosas de que hablar y aclarar entre ellos, pero por ahora solo quería estar con el y sentirse amada.

**No olviden dejar sus reviews gracias:)!**


	20. Celos y Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**En especial gracias a:EdithCullen71283, gracias por todos tus reviews:) Normalmente Actualizo cada dos semanas los lunes, aveces todos los lunes y algunos viernes. Aun le quedan unos cuantos capitulos a la historia:)**

**AleLupis, Alimago, JacileJacile,LuluuPattinson,.Cullen,Maya Cullen Masen,princessnaif - mar0208,  
msteppa,beakis,mpgm. Y a todos los anominos tambien muchas gracias:)**

**Capitulo 19: Celos y Sorpresas**

**Lean y diganme lo que piensan gracias!:) En este capitulo se introduce a unos de los personaje que mas problemas causa para Bella y Edward...A parte de Jacob. jajajajajaja**

**FOTOS DE HEIDI EN MI PERFIL**

A primeras horas de la tarde cuando Bella entro a la oficina de Emmett la cual ella ocupaba, no podía parar de sonreír. Edward la amaba tanto como ella a el. Cuando se caso con el nunca imagino que llegarían a esto. La vida le estaba regalando la oportunidad de ser feliz una vez mas y esta vez no iba a pensarlo dos veces para entregarse por completo al hombre que amaba. No podía negar que estaba un poco asustada, ya que lo que le había pasado con Jacob le había dolido mucho pero ella sabía que Edward era diferente, se lo habría demostrado en el poco tiempo que llevaban de casados.

Su teléfono móvil sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, cuando vio la pantalla no pudo evitar alegrarse,

"Alice" contesto ella con tono alegre, "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bella!" chillo su mejor amiga, " Estoy muy sentida contigo, han pasado ya semanas que no he oído nada de ti, me tienes abandonada"

"No seas exagerada, amiga. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer esta tarde?" Pregunto Bella tratando de calmar a su apreciada amiga.

"Por supuesto que si, además Jasper a estado muy ocupado estoy últimos días. No me caería nada mal una buena comida."

"Bueno, nos vemos en el mismo de siempre, a las seis. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno. Adiós amiga"

"Hasta luego"

Después de colgar empezó a preparar unos papeles que necesitaría Emmett para mañana. Finalmente iban a empezar a cerrar los negocios con Jacob y terminar todas las firmas y negociaciones y ella no podría sentirse mas feliz.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando se dirigió a la oficina de Edward para comentarle la salida con su mejor amiga este le dio un beso muy apasionado y le dijo que la vería mas tarde. Cuando llego al restaurante Alice ya estaba esperando por ella. La pequeña se levanto y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a su amiga, estaba muy feliz de verla. Hablaron de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días y de cómo esta mañana Edward se le había declarado diciéndole todo lo que sentía.

"Bella me alegro mucho por ti amiga." Le dijo Alice, dándole una sonrisa genuina

"Gracias amiga. Bueno ordenamos"

"Yo creo que voy a ordenar el pescado el otro día vine con Jasper y estaba riquísimo" Bella no pudo evitar sentir asco cuando su amiga menciono el pescado. Lo cual Alice quien era muy observadita se dio cuenta al instante.

Alice le dio una mirada interrogativa, "Bella, ¿y esa cara? pensé que te gustaba el pescado"

"Últimamente, las comidas no me saben igual" contesto Bella mientras observaba el menú

"hmm, bueno ¿que vas a ordenar entonces?"

"Creo que mejor unas quesadillas de pollo, ¿no?" Pregunto Bella encogiendo los hombros.

La cara de Alice se lleno de sorpresa, "Sabes que la hacen con cebollas, ¿Cierto?"

Bella levanto la mirada entornando los ojos.

"No me mires así, se que no te gusta la cebolla, pensé que se te había olvidado"

"Bueno, pues quiero probar"

Alice no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, "De verdad que el matrimonio te ha cambiado hasta el gusto de la comida"

Las dos sonrieron ante las ocurrencias que decía Alice. Pasaron un buen tiempo y luego se fueron hacia sus apartamentos. Cuando llegaron se despidieron dirigiéndose cada una a su casa.

Ella entro a la casa y se sorprendió al ver todas las luces apagadas, eran las ocho Edward debería de haber llegado. Camino hacia la habitación para asegurarse de que no estuviera durmiendo antes de llamarlo por teléfono.

"Hola amor" contesto Edward

"Hola, ¿pensé que saldrías temprano de la oficina?" preguntó ella inocente

"Si, estoy en casa de Emmett" Bella frunció el ceno, ya que sabia que Edward no compartía mucho con su hermano.

"_Edward, casado_" Bella se sorprendió al oír la voz femenina de alguien, no pudo evitar sentir celos.

"Edward, ¿Donde estas?"

Edward soltó una pequeña sonrisa, "Amor, estoy en casa de Emmett, es que acaba de llegar unas de mis mejores amigas de Paris, es prima de Rosalie. ¿Por qué no tomas un taxi y te vienes para acá?"

Por supuesto que lo tomaría pensó ella, "Claro, solo me baño y voy"

"De acuerdo, Te amo" susurro el

Bella no pudo evadir sonreír de oreja a oreja, "Yo también te amo"

Bella se dio un baño, y se puso una blusa blanca con unos pantalones y zapatos de tacón alto. Salió de la casa y tomo un taxi hacia la casa de Emmett. Cuando llego fue recibida con un abrazo de parte de su marido y una sonrisa de parte de Rosalie y Emmett.

"Bella, ¿como estas?"

"hola, Rose. Bien un poco cansada" contesto ella

Rose le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, "ya me imagino"

"Bueno, ¿y donde esta la prima?" pregunto Bella mientras observaba a su marido, quien ahora le sonreía con una sonrisa torcida.

"vamos a la cocina y te la presento, estamos preparando unas galletas" contesto Rosalie tomando a Bella del brazo y dirigiéndose a la cocina, cuando entraron Bella abrió los ojos como platos la mujer era hermosa, de pelo largo rizo, alta parecía una modelo. Así que esta era la mejor amiga de Edward pensó ella.

La mujer se volteo y sonrió a Bella, "¿Tu debes de ser la esposa de Eddie?"

"Si" contesto simplemente, no pudo evitar sentirse poca cosa delante de la hermosa mujer.

"Pues es un placer conocerte, Edward y yo somos muy buenos amigos"

Bella solo asintió ante el comentario de la hermosa mujer, mientras observaba como ella y Rosalie preparaban las galletas que de por cierto se veían muy ricas, Bella sintió como unos fuertes brazos le rodearon su pequeña cintura.

"te extrañe mucho" susurro Edward mientras la besaba en el cuello.

El la cara de ella se dibujo una sonrisa, "Yo también"

Edward la volteo mientras la atraía hacia el, mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarla, justo cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella, alguien cascareo, haciendo que el se detuviera y levantara la mirada, ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante la interrupción extrañaba sus besos.

"Heidi" mascullo Edward

Su amiga solo lo miraba inocente mientras le contesto, "tendrán mucho tiempo para eso cuando estén solos, mira que aun estoy muy enojada que no recibí una invitación a la boda"

Bella no pudo evitar rodear los ojos, y abrazarse mas a Edward no sabia porque pero esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza.

"Estabas en las pasarelas de Paris no pensé que interesaría" le contesto Edward encogiendo los hombros

"excusas, excusas" dijo Heidi mientras sacudia la cabeza lo que hacia que sus rizos se movieran de un lado para otro, "bueno, no importa las galletas están lista"

Todos se dirigieron a las sala y mientras comían las galletas, Heidi contaba todas las experiencias que tuvo en Europa. Era una modelo muy famosa allá y ahora estaba tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones, ella y Edward se habían conocido en la universidad, tuvieron un corto romance el cual no resulto ya que en ese tiempo Edward no era hombre de una sola mujer, Bella no pudo evitar sentir celos cuando escucho esa parte de la historia, ella podía observar como Heidi no quitaba su mirada de Edward y eso no le gustaba nada.

"Bueno ¿y cuando puedo ir a tu finca?" esa pequeña pregunta saco a Bella de sus pensamientos.

"Cuando quieras" contesto Edward muy alegre para el gusto de Bella

"No sabes como extraño el campo y los caballos"

"Bueno, la semana que viene tenemos que regresar a la finca, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres"

Bella gruño internamente, pensó que se quedaría más tiempo en la ciudad, pero sabía que era algo ilógico ya que Edward odiaba vivir en la ciudad. Tendrían que hablar de eso, porque de ninguna manera se quedaría toda su vida viviendo en el campo.

Eran las once de la noche cuando finalmente Edward y Bella se despidieron de los demás. Bella fulmino a Heidi con la mirada cuando esta abrazo a Edward mas de lo que una_ amiga _estaba supuesta a abrazar a un _amigo._

Se montaron en el carro que Edward tenia en la ciudad, dirigiéndose a la casa de Bella. Ella no podía para de pensar en que sus días en la ciudad estaban contados. Pero de repente una idea le llego, quizás podría convencer a Edward de quedarse unos días mas.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Edward la ataco a besos haciendo que se olvidara de lo que le iba a proponer, hicieron el amor mientras se susurraban lo mucho que se querían.

"Edward" susurro ella mientras le acariciaba su musculoso pecho, " quiero quedarme unos días mas en la ciudad"

Este suspiro profundo, mientras le besaba la frente, "no me gusta la ciudad Bella"

"Lo se, pero solo serian unos días" dijo ella con una voz suplicante lo que hizo que Edward la abrazara mas fuerte y le diera una sonrisa.

"Sabes que no te puedo negar nada Bella, pero le prometí a Heidi que la llevaría a la finca, si quieres puedes quedarte unos días mas y luego nos alcanzas"

Bella levanto la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los de Edward, "No estas hablando en serio" musito ella muy enojada.

"Bella," dijo el un poco incomodo ante la mirada penetrante de ella, "¿Que tiene de malo? Además tu acabas de decirme que te querías quedar unos días mas en la ciudad"

" ¿Que tiene de malo?" dijo ella en tono burlón repitiendo la misma pregunta, " Esa mujer se muere por ti"

Edward soltó una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su esposa, "Amor, Heidi y yo solo somos amigos nada mas. Además yo estoy casado y muy enamorado de mi esposa"

Bella exhalo profundo, "Lo se, pero no pienso dejarte solo con ella, _además_ me hace falta el aire fresco del campo"

" Si te quieres quedar unos días mas no me voy a enojar Bella se que no te gusta estar en la finca" susurro el.

"Pero si me gusta estar contigo Edward" argumento ella, pensando en que ni en sueños dejaría a su marido con esa mujer.

**No olviden dejar sus reviews gracias:)!**


	21. Enfrentamientos

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Perdon por actualizar tan tarde, pero es que estoy muy ocupada con la universidad y he tenido muchos examenes, pero en cuanto pueda volvere a actualizar todas las semanas.**

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo espero que le guste y dejen sus reviews:)**

**Capitulo 20: Enfrentamientos**

Las emociones iban y venían, miedo, alegría, felicidad, todas juntas. Aun no lo podía creer, como había pasado tanto tiempo y no se había dado cuenta si todos los síntomas estaban ahí, más obvio no podía ser. Se recostó contra la pared del baño, cuando todo le empezó a dar vueltas, ¿Que iba hacer ahora? No se sentía preparada para esto, ¿Lo entendería Edward? Estaba muy asustada, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas; mientras pensaba en que aun no estaba preparada para algo así apenas tenia veinte dos años. Estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera, no podía estar embarazada, tenia que ser un error pensó mientras recordaba hacia unos minutos como le había llegado la sospecha….

Eran las tres de la madrugada, cuando a Bella le entraron unas ganas fuertes de vomitar, estaba acostada junto a Edward. Se levanto lo más tranquila que pudo para no despertarlo. Cuando entro al baño vomito todo lo que había comido. Esto ya estaba muy raro pensó ella. Llevaba dos días vomitando. Cuando abrió unas de las gavetas del lava manos, todo el color se le fue de la cara al ver la caja llena de tampones, cuando había sido la última vez…

"No" susurro, "No puede ser"

Hizo cálculo en su mente, y se dio cuenta que llevaba semanas de atraso, pero aun así todo estaba muy confuso estaba completamente segura que se había tomado todos sus anticonceptivos, no era posible que ella estuviera embarazada.

Un ruido en la habitación la saco de sus pensamientos, al poco tiempo oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

"Bella, ¿estas ahí?" pregunto Edward con voz ronca.

Bella se salpico la cara con un poco de agua y trato de ocultar su nerviosismo cuando abrió la puerta, "Te desperté, no fue mi intención"

Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida, mientras se pasaba las manos por su musculosos pecho, "ya me acostumbre a no poder dormir sin ti"

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de los nervios, _quizás es solo un retraso pensó_, "vamos a dormir entonces"

Bella se levanto temprano y le preparo el desayuno a Edward, mientras lo hacia pensaba en la manera mas discreta en que pudiera comprobar si estaba o no embarazada. No quería ilusionarse, lo había pensado mucho en toda la noche y llego a la conclusión de que si lo estaba, seria una bendición de Dios, ya que iba a estar con el hombre a quien ama. En los meses que llevaba de casada con Edward se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre responsable y sabia que podría contar con el para todo lo que ella necesitara.

"Bella" dijo Edward sacándola de su pensamiento

"¿Si?" pregunto Bella levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos verdes de mu marido que le llegaban hasta el alma.

"No has probado comida, ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto el preocupado

"Si, es solo que..."

"Aun estas pensando en lo de quedarte aquí, amor si quiere hacerlo puedes"

"Y dejarte ir con la mujercita esa, no ni hablar" De inmediato se puso la mano sobre la boca, no pensó decirlo en voz alta.

Edward la miraba estupefacto, mientras poco a poco se trazaba una sonrisa en su cara, "¿Estas celosa de Heidi?"

"¿Yo?, por supuesto que no"

"Ahh, bueno" dijo Edward levantándose y acercándose a ella, "me alegro entonces, porque no tienes nada de que preocuparte yo solo tengo ojos para ti y ella es solo una amiga"

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a las oficinas, Edward acompaño a Bella a la oficina de Emmett, le dio un beso y antes de irse le dejo bien claro que si se encontraba con Jacob o el la molestaba que se lo hiciera saber. Ella asintió y le prometió que lo haría.

Se sentó en la silla y empezó a ordenar y arreglar algunas ventas y citas que tenían que hacer Edward después de llegar a la finca. Trato de concentrase lo mas que pudo, pero la preocupación de si estaba o no estaba embarazada no la dejaban concentrase del todo. Si regresaban a la finca la semana entrante tendría que hacerse una prueba antes, ya que seria casi imposible ocultárselo a Edward si la hacia en la finca. Después de darle mil vueltas al asunto, decidió llamar a su mejor amiga y contarle lo que estaba pasando.

"Amiga, pero si amas a Edward porque estas tan preocupada de cómo el reaccione, seguramente se va a poner feliz'' le comento Alice.

"no se" contesto Bella mientras se daba la vuelta en la silla y posaba su mirada en las ventanas que daban hacia afuera observando el panorama, "estoy asustada, ¿Qué pasa si no lo se criar?, de seguro me va a odiar, al ver que tiene una madre amargada que no lo sabe criar''

Alice no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, "No te burles es enserio"

"Creo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ¿Que te parece si te compro una prueba de embarazo? Le inventas cualquier cosa al guapote de tu marido y luego te vienes para mi casa y aquí te la haces"

"¿de verdad harías eso por mi?" pregunto Bella,

"Por supuesto para eso están las amigas"

"Aun no puedo creer esto, que yo pueda estar embarazada, nunca pensé que todo este matrimonio con Edward llegaría hasta esto" dijo Bella mientras sonreía.

"Tener un hijo es un regalo muy lindo Bella"

"Lo se, y gracias por todo. Bueno te dejo y nos vemos mas tarde"

"hasta luego" le contesto Alice con voz cantarina

Bella se dio la vuelta para colgar el teléfono y todo el color le huyo de la cara cuando vio a quien estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, observándola fijamente.

"¿Así que estas embarazada?"

"¿Ahora también escuchas conversaciones ajenas?" pregunto ella con tono hostil.

"Bella, Bella tranquila solo vine a hablar contigo" dijo este mientras sacudía la cabeza y sonreía.

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo Jacob, lárgate" contesto Bella mientras apuntaba con su mano hacia la puerta.

Pero Jacob no le hizo caso, si no que entro mas adentro ajuntando la puerta detrás de el, Bella se paro de su asiento de inmediato retrocediendo, "Eres sordo o que, lárgate de mi oficina"

Jacob levanto sus manos en modo de rendimiento, "Bella, por Dios tranquilízate y déjame hablar, por favor"

Cuando esta vio que el se le acercaba mas, se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola de nuevo, "No te quiero escuchar, estoy harta de tus insultos lárgate"

"Perdóname" susurro este

Ella lo miraba con desden mientras endurecía su mirada, "¿me estas hablando en serio?

"Vine a disculparme por todo lo que te hice, Bella por favor escúchame"

Ella levanto la mirada hacia arriba mientras soltaba un suspiro y ajuntaba la puerta, no se enceraría con el en la oficina, no le tenia confianza, "Habla, te escucho"

"Para empezar quiero aclarar que solo oí lo ultimo que dijiste de tu conversación por teléfono, y si estas embarazada te felicito"

Bella lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados, algo quería. "¿Que quieres Jacob?"

"Pedirte perdón" ella vio como su mirada cambio a una emoción irreconocible, pero lo oculto de inmediato

"No te creo, crees que soy la misma tonta de antes estas muy equivocado"

El le dio una sonrisa sarcástica mientras le contestaba, "Nunca fuiste tonta"

Todo pasó de repente, de dos zancadas Jacob se acerco a ella agarrándola por la cintura y besándola con fuerza, ella trataba de zafársele, pero este aprovecho el momento para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella, la sujetó fuerte del cuello mientras la besaba con más fuerza.

"Emmett—"

Jacob soltó a Bella de inmediato cuando oyó la voz fina de una mujer, Bella no lo pensó dos veces para abofetearlo fuerte.

"Eres un asqueroso, ¿Cómo te atreves?" le grito ella ignorando por completo la presencia de la mujer en la puerta hasta que esta hablo

"¿Que esta pasando aquí?" pregunto la mujer boquiabierta

Bella se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a la misma mujer que había conocido ayer, mirándola con desdén y ¿asco?

"Con permiso, yo me retiro" dijo Jacob burlonamente mientras se masajeaba la mejilla dejando a Bella y Heidi solas en la oficina.

"No puedo creer esto, eres-..."

Pero Bella la corto, "No es lo que estas pensando"

Heidi frunció en ceño, "Así y me lo puedes explicar entonces, ¿porque estoy completamente segura de que eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo o me equivoco?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba, sabia que en el momento en que Jacob entro a la oficina vendría a causarle problemas, "Por favor no le digas nada a Edward yo perso-..."

"De verdad piensas que le voy a ocultar a MI mejor amigo que su esposa lo engaña, ¿en que mundo vives?" pregunto Heidi mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina de Edward.

"Espera" dijo Bella mientras la tomaba por el codo, "ese hombre es mi ex novio y solo la pasa molestando"

Heidi la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, "¿Y Edward lo sabe?"

"Si, por favor yo se lo voy a contar pero a su debido tiempo"

"No se si creerte, ¿Cómo se que no eres una mentirosa?"

"Te entiendo, yo se lo voy a contar ahora mismo" dijo Bella, se sentía pésimo ante todo lo que estaba pasando y no iba a permitir que esta mujer le fuera con chisme a Edward.

Heidi al ver esto no lo pensó dos veces para detenerla, en ese momento se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta para separ a Edward y Bella, se había quedado la noche entera pensando en como hacerlo y no pensó que algo como esto le caería del cielo de repente, era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Bella espera" dijo ella fingiendo inocencia

Bella al oír la voz de Heidi se dio la vuelta impaciente…

"Esta bien, no pienso decirle nada a Edward" Bella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, "Pero si te advierto algo, bueno algo así como un consejo, no le mientas ni lo engañes, conozco a Edward desde hace mucho y odia las mentiras."

"Gracias" contesto Bella, se sentía un poco mas aliviada y decidió que le contaría lo que paso a Edward esta noche cuando estuvieran solos.

"Estaba buscando a Emmett, ¿Sabes donde esta su oficina?" pregunto Heidi cambiando por completo el tema.

"La estoy ocupando yo, la de el esta al fondo a la derecha." Contesto Bella mientras le daba una mirada agradecida.

"Gracias" Bella se dio la vuelta y se encerró en la oficina, mientras pensaba en lo que le había pasado con Jacob y en que no podría confiar en Heidi.

Cuando llego la hora de la salida, Bella camino hacia la oficina de Edward con mucho cuidado para no encontrarse a Jacob y por suerte a si fue. Cuando entro a la oficina de su marido no pudo evitar sentir celos al verlo sentado en unos de los muebles junto con Heidi sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Interrumpo?"

Edward levanto la mirada. "Por supuesto que no."

Bella suspiro profundo, "Nos vamos" contesto Bella ignorando por completo a Heidi quien la observaba con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Bella" hablo Heidi con voz chispeante

Bella le dio una sonrisa fingida y forzada, "Hola, Heidi"

"bueno yo los dejo, quede de irme con Emmett a ver a Rosalie" luego se levanto dándole un beso en la mejilla Edward y saliendo casi dando brincos.

_No puedo confiar en esta mujer,_ pensó Bella, de lejos se veía que quería con su marido no era tonta.

"Bella, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

Bello lo mirocon enojo, no podía controlar sus emociones, "Heidi es solo una amiga, me dijiste que no estabas celosa. No tienes porque reaccionar así"

"Y como quieres que reaccione si ni siquieras te dignas de pasar por mi oficina, claro como lo ibas hacer estabas muy entretenido con tu amiga"

"Bella-"

"Sabes que olvídalo, me voy sola" dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta groseramente para salir de la oficina.

"Heey, ven para acá" dijo Edward mientras la tomaba de la cintura rodeándola con los brazos, "¿Qué pasa?"

Ella volteo la cara, pero Edward la tomo de la barbilla suavemente, "quiero que me veas cuando te diga esto"

Bella no pudo evitar suspirar y perderse en la mirada penetrante de su esposo, "tu eres la única mujer en mi vida, nadie mas, solo tu" le dio un beso en la frente, "eres hermosa" otro en la punta de la nariz, "sensual" otro en la comisura de la boca, "me prendes con tan solo mirarte", otro en el cuello.

Bella sintió como su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar antes la caricias de su esposo, "Edward" suspiro

Edward levanto la mirada, dándole una sonrisa "Nunca lo dudes ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella le sonrió, mientras sentía como todas su dudas se disipaban, "Nos vamos, quede de ir a casa de Alice"

"Claro, vamos"

Edward y Bella caminaban hacia el elevador y justo cuando se iba a cerrar la puerta alguien metió el pie impidiendo que la puerta se cerrara.

"Mira nada mas, los tortolos enamorados" comento Jacob burlón, entrando en el elevador.

Edward detuvo la puerta antes que se cerrara, mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido y su mirada se llenaba de odio, "Sal del maldito elevador o te saco a patadas"

Jacob soltó una risa burlona, mientras Bella observaba desde el lado opuesto del elevador, decidió meterse antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, "Edward mejor esperamos el otro elevador"

"No" dijo el con tono cortante, "Que se salga, no pienso soportarle sus altanerías"

Bella le dio una mirada suplicante, la cual el ignoro, volviendo la mirada a Jacob enarco una ceja,

"¿Quieres que te saque entonces?" pregunto Edward con tono decisivo

"Tranquilo" dijo Jacob ante el tono de Edward, "No quiero problemas"

Cuando Jacob salió del elevador Bella sintió como la tensión se había ido junto con el, por un momento tuvo miedo de que Jacob le contara lo que había sucedido esta mañana en la oficina.

"un día de estos voy a terminar golpeándolo" comento Edward, desconociendo por completo el nerviosismo de Bella.

"No creo que sea buena idea" dijo ella con voz temblorosa, "No vale la pena"

Edward le dio una sonrisa, mientras salían del el gran edificio y se dirigían al carro. Llegaron a la casa y mientras Edward se daba un baño, Bella decidió ir a la casa de Alice ya que le quedaba al lado.

Dio dos golpes en la puerta y su pequeña amiga abrió la puerta dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Pásale"

"Acabo de llegar, Edward se esta bañando así que no tengo mucho tiempo" dijo Bella un poco nerviosa en pocos minutos se daría cuenta si estaba embarazada, sabia que esto le cambiaria la vida.

Alice le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, "Esta en el baño, todo esta listo"

Bella asintió, dirigiéndose al baño, pero paro en seco dándose la vuelta, "¿y Jasper?"

"No esta, ahora vamos" dijo Alice alentando a su amiga.

Bella le dio una sonrisa, y se encerró en el baño mientras se hacia la prueba, pasaron varios minutos antes de que salieran los resultados.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala, donde su amiga la esperaba con ansias, "¿Y? ¿Estas? ¿O No?"

**Estara o no estara, que me dicen? jajaja**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews gracias:)!**


	22. Dudas

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Perdon por haber actualizado tan tarde pero tenia mucha tarea..y ademas tenia que estudair para un examen que tengo el domingo...espero poder actualizar el lunes..si no sera la proxima semana:)...**

**samantha  
Hola..gracias por tu review:) si la historia esta inspirada de el libro...pero le agrege algunas cosas de otras historias que habia leido..cambiaando un poco las cosas y haciendola mas interesante..espero que esto conteste tu pregunta...y que sigas leyendo la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: Dudas..**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews gracias:)!**

Su sonrisa era especial, inconfundible, alegre mientras se rasuraba la poca barba que tenia. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Había conseguido enamorarse, cosa que nunca pensó. Cada vez que Emmett o su padre le mencionaban tan solo la idea de casarse la rechazaba de inmediato, el no era un hombre de una sola mujer. Pero Bella llego a su vida y lo cambio todo y lo que había empezado como un negocio término en amor. Lo único que espera y pedía era que su matrimonio continuara como iba. El sabia que habían empezado mal, pero si Bella estaba dispuesta el pondría el cien por ciento de su parte para que su matrimonio trabajara.

Luego de lavarse la cara salió hacia la habitación envuelto en una toalla, no se sorprendió al no encontrar a su esposa ahí ya que le había comentado que pasaría por casa de su amiga a recoger algo, lo que si le pareció extraño era que ya había pasado casi una hora desde que se había ido. Decidió no ponerle atención ya que sabía como eran las mujeres cuando se juntaban.

Luego de ponerse los pantalones para dormir, se recostó sobre la cama, mientras recordaba como le había ido en el día. Bella había estado actuando muy rara últimamente, y aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Heidi le había dicho. El confiaba en su esposa plenamente y sabía que hasta ahora Bella no le había dado razones para dudar de ella. Si era cierto lo que Heidi le había dicho entonces Bella se lo contaría, de eso estaba seguro….

"Edward" llamo bella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, "¿Amor?"

Edward se paro de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la sala, y luego a la cocina donde encontró a Bella tomándose un vaso de agua. Se veía rígida y nerviosa…aun no se había dado cuenta que Edward estaba del otro lado observándola. Era incomparablemente hermosa.

Bella se dio cuenta y casi pego un salto, al ver a Edward ahí quien ahora le sonreía divertido, "Bella, ¿Estas bien?"

"¡Me asustaste!" le respondió mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón, tratando de parar sus fuertes latidos.

Edward pensó otra vez en las palabras de Heidi, ¿por eso era que estaba tan nerviosa….?

_No Edward tienes que confiar en ella..._le reclamaban sus adentros

"No fue mi intención, además tu me llamaste"

"Si, pero andas como ladrón...ni siquiera oí tus pasos"

Edward se le acerco tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia a el, "Te extraño" le murmullo mientras le besaba el cuello. Bella echo la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas espacio para sus besos.

"Edward" jadeo ella, "espera, tengo..."

De repente Edward la había levantado sentándola en el mostrador de la cocina, mientras la seguía besando, "no quiero espera, te quiero a ti"

"No Edward, espera tenemos que hablar" dijo ella mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás.

El no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, "Te escucho"

"umm…este…creo que—"

El celular de Edward que estaba sobre la mesa timbro, haciendo que Bella parara en seco lo que iba a decir. Edward se separo de ella caminando hacia la sala para callar el teléfono e ignorar la llamada.

"Perdón, ¿sigue?" dijo Edward cuando regreso a la cocina, pero el teléfono sonó otra vez, Edward le hizo señal a Bella de que lo espera un minuto, mientras se dirigió de nuevo hacia la sala para contestar la llamada.

Bella lo siguió

_"Edward" _sonó la voz femenina de Heidi al otro lado del teléfono, _¿Interrumpo?"_

"No, no interrumpes, ¿Qué pasa?..."

_"es que quería saber si aun vamos a ir a la finca la semana entrante, quería comprarme algunas cosas"_

"No estoy seguro, pero yo te hare saber el día…"

"_Bueno...eso espero entonces…sabes como me encanta la finca y los caballos_" aclamaba la voz chillona de Heidi

De acuerdo, espero que puedas disfrutar…..hasta mañana" contesto Edward mientras soltaba una carcajada.

"_chao_" se despido ella.

Cuando Edward se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Bella quien tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho,  
"¿Quién era?"

"No era nada importante, ¿pero tu me ibas a contar algo?"

El vio como la mirada de ella se endureció, "No era nada importante" luego se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

"¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?" dijo en voz alta mientras se sentaba en unos de los muebles, la llamada de Heidi lo hizo recordar otra vez lo que le había dicho en la oficina.

Tenia que hablar con su esposa….

Cuando entro en la habitación, Bella estaba en el baño. Se sentó en la cama y espero hasta que ella saliera.

"¿Que pasa?" le pregunto el

Bella bajo la mirada, tratando de esconderse.

Edward se levanto de la cama mientras se dirigió hacia ella, dándole un abrazo, "¿Bella que pasa?"

Ella empezó a sollozar en sus brazos, y todos los reclamos que pensaba hacerle salieron por la ventana, nunca la había visto así. La cargó en sus brazos mientras la sentaba en la cama y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"Háblame, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que te pasa" le explico el, preocupado.

Bella se abrazo de nuevo a el, apretándolo fuerte, "no quiero perderte" sollozo... "tengo miedo...no se que me pasa, perdóname...perdóname"

"shhh, amor...Tranquila. No me vas a perder, estoy aquí y no pienso irme nunca"

Bella levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaba enrojecidos. Se veía tan indefensa, todo lo contrario a como la había conocido.

"¿Lo prometes?"

Edward soltó un suspiro mientras la atraía de nuevo hacia el y plantaba un beso en su cabeza, "te lo prometo amor"

"Hazme el amor" le suplico ella…

El la miro sorprendió, "Bella no creo que..."

"Por favor Edward, te necesito"

Y así lo hizo, acaricio y estudio todo su cuerpo. Mientras los dos eran saciados de amor. Nunca había sentido lo que sentía con Bella. Era como una droga, estaba adicto a ella.

"Edward" jadeo ella mientras el le recorría el cuerpo con una cadenas de besos, "Edward por favor..."

"¿Por favor que?" susurro mientras le separaba las piernas, y le acariciaba en su entrepierna, haciendo que Bella arquease la espalda de placer.

"por favor...Quiero tenerte en mi" jadeo, no podía formar palabra las caricias de su marido, la estaban volviendo loca.

"Te deseo tanto" murmullo el, mientras la seguía acariciando y besando sus pechos.

Edward se coloco entre sus piernas, penetrándola lentamente, la deseaba con furor. Estaba ardiente, suave y mojada. Se deslizo dentro de ella y volvió a salir, lentamente.

"Mírame" cuando ella coloco su mirada en la de el, le hablo con el corazón "te amo tanto"

Bella le sonrió mientras paseaba las manos por su espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, "Yo también te amo"

Mantuvieron el mismo ritmo, mientras el al penetraba una y otra vez, provocando el orgasmo de ambos.

Poco a poco, Edward fue recuperando su ritmo normal de respiración. Se quedaron abrazados. Se sentía el hombre más feliz, nada se podía comparar con tanta felicidad.

En ese momento decidió, quitarse la duda…No quería tener secretos con ella.

"¿Estas despierta?"

Ella levanto la cabeza sonriéndole.

"¿Te molesto Jacob en alguna manera hoy?" el sintió como ella se puso rígida, y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso..." ¿Bella?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

El la miro enarcando una ceja, "¿No contestaste mi pregunta?"

Bella lo soltó, sentándose en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, "Edward, no quiero tener mas problemas pienso…"

"Si te esta molestando no quiero que me lo ocultes Bella" la corto el…." Estoy dispuesto a terminar el maldito contracto que tenemos con su empresa, pero no quiero que te sientas incomoda en ninguna manera."

El vio, como ella se quedo observando en completo silencio, daría todo por saber que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

"Edward, no puedes hacer eso. La empresa perdería mucho dinero, además tienes que pensar en Emmett, las empresas Black están en todo el país. No quiero que se disipe ese contracto por mi culpa."

"No me importa, lo que quiero es que tu estés tranquila y no lo pensaría dos veces para sacarlo a patadas de la empresa" El vio como los ojos de ella se llenaron de aprensión.

"¿De donde sacaste la idea de que Jacob me estaba molestando?" le pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Edward soltó un suspiro, "Heidi me dijo que lo había visto cuando fue a buscar a Emmett a su oficina, que te vio hablando con el"

"¿Y tu le creíste?" dijo ella con tono amargo

"bueno, no…-"

"Si, ¿y porque no me lo preguntaste antes?"

"Bella, ¿te molesto si o no?"

Ella suspiro profundo mientras se recostaba de nuevo abrazándose a su cuerpo, "No, solo quería unos papeles"

"hmm, se que no te gusta hablar de el, pero es que no soporto verlo cerca de ti."

"¿Cuándo nos regresamos a la finca?" pregunto ella cambiando la conversación, Edward lo noto pero no quiso seguir molestándola con el tema de Jacob, si ella le dijo que no había pasado nada. El le creía.

"Lo estuve pensando…..y creo que es mejor que nos quedáramos aquí unos días mas…"

Bella levanto la cabeza sonriendo, "¿En serio?"

Edward soltó una carcajada, "Si, hoy estuve hablando con Emmett y quedamos en ir todos juntos en dos semanas, tu podrías invitar a tu mejor amiga si quieres"

"Si…Si" le contesto ella mientras lo abrazaba y besaba..."Me encanta la idea…pero ¿y Heidi?"

"Tendrá que esperar."

El se alegro al ver la mejor sonrisa de su esposa, eso lo hacia feliz….habían pasado varios minutos, cuando se acordó de algo, "¿Bella?"

"hmm"

"¿Que era lo que me ibas a decir en la cocina?"

"Es una sorpresa…mejor te la doy mañana"

El sonrió, mientras acariciaba su pelo, "esta bien"

Cuando se despertó se encontró solo en la cama, se levanto dirigiéndose al baño, luego de cepillarse los dientes camino hacia la cocina. Cuando entro Bella estaba allí haciendo el desayuno. El noto que ella estaba aun en pijamas. Se acerco a ella plantando un beso en su mejilla.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días, amor"

Edward la soltó y se sentó en unas de los sillones altos que decoraban la cocina.

"voy a llegar tarde al trabajo"

Edward la miro extrañado y decidió burlarse juguetonamente de ella, ya que Bella nunca llegaba tarde al trabajo.

"Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? Llegar tarde al trabajo, ¿Quién murió?" dijo soltando una carcajada.

Ella se dio la vuelta, pretendiendo enojo, "¡Ha!, no me parece chistoso."

"lo se, perdón. ¿Por qué vas a llegar tarde?"

"Tengo que preparar tu sorpresa"

Edward la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, "no me gustan las sorpresas"

"Esta te va a gustar te lo prometo…."

Después de desayunar Edward se dirigió a la empresa en su coche. Se dirigió a su oficina y empezó a organizar algunos papeles y a revisar sus cuentas. Llamo a la finca para averiguar como ibas las cosas y para preparar todo para su llegada dentro de dos semanas.

Unos golpes en su oficina lo interrumpieron, Emmett entro sentándose frente a el. Espero hasta que su hermano terminara la llamada para después hablar.

"Tenemos una reunión con Jacob hoy." Le expreso Emmett

Edward soltó un gruñido pero asintió, "Cuando se va el idiota"

Emmett le lanzo una mirada punzante y reprobatoria la cual Edward ignoro.

"Bella, va a llegar tarde, tenia algunas cosas que hacer" le anuncio Edward a su hermano.

Emmett asintió, luego de unos minutos Jacob entro a la oficina sonriendo, arruinándole la mañana a Edward por completo. Quería tumbarle esa sonrisa….pero decido aguantarse

"empezamos con esto" comento Jacob, creyéndose el dueño de todo, "mi vuelo sale mañana y tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

Edward suspiro profundo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desdén a Emmett.

La mayor parte de la reunión solo hablaron de donde las botas serian vendidas, precios y intereses. Terminaron y firmaron todos los acuerdos que faltaban.

"Bueno caballeros, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes y de parte de mi padre, le doy gracias por el hospedaje aquí en la empresa." Comento Jacob, realmente agradecido.

"El placer fue nuestro" contesto Emmett mientras Jacob le estrechaba la mano.

Luego de extenderle la mano a Emmett hizo lo mismo con Edward.

Edward enarco una ceja, ignorándolo por completo recogiendo los papeles que acaban de firmar.

"te despides de Bella por mi, aunque pensándolo bien yo le di una despedida que nunca olvidara" musito Jacob, enojado ante el descaro de Edward.

Edward endureció la mirada, levantándose bruscamente de la silla poniendo ambas manos sombre la mesa mientras posaba su mirada llena de odio sobre Jacob, "¿que demonios dijiste?"

Jacob le dio una sonrisa sarcástica, "¿No te lo conto, tu preciosa esposa?"

Emmett quien observaba a Edward detenidamente se había quedado atónito, nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado, pero justo cuando Edward iba a acercarse a Jacob el se metió en el medio impidiendo que se acercara a el.

"Edward tranquilízate…. y tu Jacob creo que es mejor que te retires, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí" dijo Emmett entre dientes.

"Con permiso" dijo Jacob aun sonriendo.

Cuando este salió del a oficina Emmett soltó a Edward quien dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa sorprendiendo a su hermano.

"Edward... ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No ves que solo te esta provocando"

"Me mintió...maldicion… ¿Por qué me mintió?" renegaba Edward meneando la cabeza.

"Ed... ¿No vas a creer lo que dijo?" le pregunto Emmett mirándolo incrédulamente

"No" contesto Edward, aunque las palabras de Jacob le habían devuelto las dudas.

No sabia porque se sentía así...pero algo le decía que Jacob no mentía….pero el amaba a su esposa y confiaba en ella plenamente. Ella nunca le ocultaría nada...mucho menos si era relacionado con Jacob. Tenia que confiar en ella.

**Esperemos que Edward no se deje llevar por los comentarios mal intencionados de las personas...jajaja pero eso solo yo lo se:)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	23. Ilusiones Destruidas

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Hola querida lectoras:) perdon por no haber actualizado..es que estuve teniendo problemas con esta cuenta en fanficcion y no me queria dejar actualizar hasta hoy...esero poder actualizar el siguiente capitulo manana ya que esta escrito...**

**Este capitulo fue..muuuuyyyyyy dificil para escribir y no es uno de mis favoritos...Solo quiero aclarar que esta hostoria tiene su final feliz...no me abandonen:)...**

**Disfruten:) bueno..no mucho..pero espero que lo guste..no lo que esta pasando..bueno...jaja Lean..**

* * *

_capitulo anterior._

_"te despides de Bella por mi, aunque pensándolo bien yo le di una despedida que nunca olvidara" musito Jacob, enojado ante el descaro de Edward._

_Edward endureció la mirada, levantándose bruscamente de la silla poniendo ambas manos sombre la mesa mientras posaba su mirada llena de odio sobre Jacob, "¿que demonios dijiste?"_

_Jacob le dio una sonrisa sarcástica, "¿No te lo conto, tu preciosa esposa?"_

_Emmett quien observaba a Edward detenidamente se había quedado atónito, nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado, pero justo cuando Edward iba a acercarse a Jacob el se metió en el medio impidiendo que se acercara a el._

_"Edward tranquilízate…. y tu Jacob creo que es mejor que te retires, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí" dijo Emmett entre dientes._

_"Con permiso" dijo Jacob aun sonriendo._

_Cuando este salió del a oficina Emmett soltó a Edward quien dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa sorprendiendo a su hermano._

_"Edward... ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No ves que solo te esta provocando"_

_"Me mintió...maldicion… ¿Por qué me mintió?" renegaba Edward meneando la cabeza._

_"Ed... ¿No vas a creer lo que dijo?" le pregunto Emmett mirándolo incrédulamente_

_"No" contesto Edward, aunque las palabras de Jacob le habían devuelto las dudas._

_No sabia porque se sentía así...pero algo le decía que Jacob no mentía….pero el amaba a su esposa y confiaba en ella plenamente. Ella nunca le ocultaría nada...mucho menos si era relacionado con Jacob. Tenia que confiar en ella._

**Capitulo 21: Ilusiones destruidas**

Eran las dos de la tarde y Edward aun no sabia nada de su esposa y "la sorpresa" que ella le estaba preparando. No había podido concentrarse en su trabajo, ya que cada vez que trataba las palabras de Jacob regresaban y retumbaban en su mente. Se sentía inquieto, aunque su corazón le decía que tenia que confiar plenamente en ella, su mente creaba mil y un escenario de lo que pudo haber pasado. Y no era tanto el hecho de que hubiera pasado algo, el conocía a Bella y sabia que ella jamás le haría algo así. Lo que si le molestaba era que si algo pasó…. que ella se lo ocultara.

Pensó en que si casarse por conseguir la finca de la familia había sido la mejor decisión. Su tío le había advertido de que no cayera en las influencias de su padre, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba casado y más enamorado que nunca.

"Tienes que concentrarte Edward" pensó en voz alta..

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Era Bella, se veía radiante con un vestido de color verde que mostraba sus definidas curvas. A pesar de que se sentía pésimo por lo pensamientos que le rebotaban, no pudo evitar regalarle su mejor sonrisa.

"¿Tienes mucho trabajo?" pregunto Bella, mientras entraba en la oficina y se sentaba frente a el.

"Un poco, quiero dejar todo organizado antes de ir a la finca" le respondió Edward volviendo la mirada a los papeles que estaban encima de su escritorio. Al ver la firma de Jacob junto con la de el y su hermano volvió a sentir como su cuerpo temblada de furia.

Bella ignorante a lo que había pasado, le pregunto con mirada alegre :"¿quería saber si podías salir mas temprano?, tengo algo que mostrarte"

"Bella, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso. Ya te dije que tengo mucho trabajo" le contesto Edward con tono grosero sin darse cuenta. Estaba sacándose sus frustraciones con ella.

Ella se sorprendió ante el tono de el, eran pocas las veces que lo había visto de mal humor, "Edward, ¿paso algo con Emmett?"

Edward recostó su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Sabia que lo mejor era hablar con Bella y decirle lo que Jacob le había comentado pero no quería verse como un esposo celoso y controlador. Ya le había preguntado y ella le aseguro que nada paso, entonces porque seguía sintiendo dudas...

"No, solo estoy cansado de la empresa y de estar en la ciudad" mintió.

"Podemos regresar antes si quieres" dijo Bella, tratando de complacerlo.

"no es necesario que hagas ese sacrificio, Bella, se que detestas el campo" siseo Edward con tono amargo.

Bella endureció la mirada levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta sin decir una sola palabra, Edward al ver esto se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al hablarle así.

"Bella, espera..." Dijo con tono desesperado

Pero ella ya había salido de la oficina, se levanto y salió corriendo detrás de ella pero justo cuando iba a salir de su oficina choco con alguien.

"¿Heidi?" Se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en la oficina, "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Heidi le dio una sonrisa coquetona, mientras entraba a la oficina de Edward sin ser invitada, acomodándose en unas de la silla frente a su escritorio.

"Vine con Rosalie, que tenia que traerles unos papeles a Emmett"

Edward aun seguía parado en el umbral de la oficina, necesitaba hablar con Bella en cuanto antes. Tenia que quitarse todas las dudas que sentía. Pero sabia que seria muy mala educación dejar a Heidi sola en la oficina. Decidió atender a su amiga y que luego hablaría con Bella. Con un suspiro regreso a su silla.

"¿Y como has estado?" pregunto Edward, fingiendo interés.

"Bien, de por cierto esta mañana estuve comprando algunas cosas para cuando vayamos a la finca, no sabes como extraño los caballos y ayudar con las vacas…también me tienes que llevar a conocer las tierras…podemos hacer un picnic o algo así ." Comento Heidi, mientras sonreía.

Edward soltó una carcajada recordando la primera vez que había tratado de montar a Heidi en un caballo…_como desearía que Bella mostrara en mismo interés que Heidi en la finca._

"me imagino que si, te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos te muestro las tierras" dijo Edward mientras observaba la foto que tenia de su esposa en la oficina.

Heidi, noto que Edward se veía distraído y pensativo y sintió real preocupación por el, "¿Edward estas bien?"

Edward soltó un suspiro mientras clavaba su mirada sobre Heidi, "¿Sabes que eres unas de las pocas amigas que tengo? y que confió plenamente en ti."

La sonrisa de ella se agrando, mientras asentía con la cabeza, "Por supuesto que lo se, nunca te he defraudado, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Cuando entraste a la oficina de Emmett el otro día que fue exactamente lo que viste?"...

* * *

**Oficina de Bella**

Estaba embarazada…aun no lo podía creer. Cuando salió del baño y se lo conto a su amiga ella la abrazo fuerte felicitándola. Bella aun no lo podía creer y tenía que asegurarse, asi que decidió hacerse dos pruebas más. Las cuales también dieron positivas.

La vida le había cambiado en un segundo y a pesar de que cuando se caso con Edward nunca pensó que llegarían hasta esto y en tan poco tiempo, se sentía feliz. Iba a tener un hijo con el hombre que amaba y nada la hacia mas feliz. Después de platicar con su amiga de los planes y de que debería ir al medico y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, regreso a su casa. El corazón le latía fuerte no sabia como decírselo a Edward. Tenia miedo de cómo el reaccionaria, aunque en el fondo sabia que seguramente lo haría feliz, pero aun así no pudo evitar los nervios que sentía, ella y Edward nunca habían hablado de tener una familia. Ahora ella le iba a soltar la noticia como un balde de agua fría….

Cuando entro al apartamento estaba dispuesta a contarle todo…pero _ella_ interrumpió. Bella no pudo evitar los celos….al oír decir a Edward de que no lo estaba interrumpiendo..Por supuesto que lo estaba interrumpiendo..Estaba a punto de darle la noticia mas importante de su vida…

Así que cuando el termino de su importante llamada….ya ella había perdido todo el deseo de darle la noticia.

A parte de celos sentía medio, esa mujer era muy hermosa y conociendo el pasado de Edward la aterrorizaba tan solo pensar que ella podía quitárselo...eso y que también había visto lo que paso entre ella y Jacob. Sintió una punzada de culpa al pensar en esto, cuando Edward le pregunto sintió temor de contarle la verdad. Ella sabía que el contracto que tenía con la empresa era de mucho dinero y que si lo rompían, las empresas Cullen terminarían perdiendo mucho y Emmett quedaría como el causante de todo. También sabia que si decía algo Edward podía enfrentarse a golpes con Jacob y era algo que ella estaba dispuesta a evitar. Así que cuando el le pregunto decidió mentirle y contarle la verdad cuando llegaran a la finca…..y estuvieran lejos de Jacob.

En ese momento sabia que la mente de Edward no estaba como para noticias de embarazo…o quizás solo era una excusa ya que desde que pensaba en eso empezaba a temblar como desequilibrada. Así que decidió esperar y darle una sorpresa. Había llamado a Alice por la mañana para que la acompañara a comprar una pequeña camiseta a la tiendas para bebe. Cuando llegaron con la ayuda de su mejor amiga encontró una que decía: [[_Tengo el mejor papa del mundo]]_, decidió ponerlo junto con las pruebas de embarazo.

Cuando llego a la empresa se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de Edward no podía esperar para llevarlo a casa y mostrarle lo que había preparado. Pero el parecía no estar de buen humor, y encima de todo estaba sacando sus frustraciones con ella. Bella decidió dejarlo solo y darle tiempo para que se le pasara lo que le estaba molestando luego hablaría con el.

Su teléfono vibro sacándola de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al ver que eran las cinco de la tarde. Era un mensaje de su amiga, preguntándole como Edward había tomado la noticia.

Bella frunció el ceño recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la oficina de su esposo, pero este no estaba. Se había ido y ni siquiera le había avisado….Se dirigió a la oficina de Emmett pensando que podría encontrarlo allí..Pero tampoco estaba. Emmett se estaba preparando para retirarse también y le explico que Edward había salido hacia varias horas.

Bella se preocupo, ¿Porque no le había avisado?...algo no estaba bien. Decidió llamarlo a su móvil pero tampoco le contestaba.

Tomo un taxi hasta su apartamento, pensando que lo encontraría allí, pero cuando llego tampoco estaba. Trato de localizarlo otra vez en su móvil pero no pudo comunicarse con el. Respiro profundo, mientras trataba de soltar los pensamientos paranoicos que le estaban pasando por la mente…seguro tenia algo muy importante que hacer…

Decidió darse una ducha para calmar sus nervios, luego de asegurarse que la sorpresa que tenia para Edward estuviera lista en la pequeña mesa que adornaba los muebles de la sala.

Se puso cómoda, vistiéndose con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de Edward. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Media hora mas tarde…oyó unas llaves en la cerradura y sus nervios le llegaban hasta las puntas de los cabellos, entraría y vería la sorpresa de inmediato.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, mientras esperaba la reacción de su esposo que nunca llego, frunciendo el ceño se dirigió hacia la sala para asegurarse de que Edward había llegado y que no fuera su imaginación.

Se quedo atónita al verlo sentado en unos de los muebles..Con la mirada hacia abajo. Se había quitado la chaqueta y tenia la camisa un poco arrugada y su pelo mas desarreglado que nunca..Como si hubiera pasado su mano repetidamente por el.

"Edward" susurro ella, acercándose hacia el…la respiración de el estaba forzada y su cuerpo estaba temblando.

El levantó la cabeza... y Bella se detuvo en seco ante su mirada de desprecio, todo el brillo que tenían sus ojos se había ido, ahora su mirada se veía frívola y llena de odio.

"Edward" susurro ella otra vez, preocupada… ¿le había pasado algo?, "¿Qué paso?"

El soltó una risa sarcástica, mientras se levantaba acercándose a ella , tomándola de los hombros apretándola fuerte,

"¿Te besaste con el, te veías con el a mis espaldas?" le grito Edward mientras su mirada se endurecía mas si eso era posible.

"Edward, me estas lastimando" contesto ella tratando de zafarse de su fuerte agarre.

El bajo la mirada hacia los hombros de ella, y la soltó de inmediato, pero su mirada de odio no cambio…"Contéstame la pregunta Bella"

La cara de ella se lleno de reconocimiento...y no pudo evitar ponerse pálida, finalmente pudo registrar en su mente lo que Edward le había preguntado.

"No..Edward...yo te " balbuceo

Edward la corto, mientras la miraba con asco, "Es cierto entonces, ¡Contesta!" le grito otra vez mientras se paseaba de un lado para el otro.

Bella se había quedado corta de palabras… ¿Cómo se había enterado?..._Heidi_…

"Edward las cosas no son como ellas te las conto..No se que te habrá dicho pero tienes que escucharme" le suplico.

El se acerco de nuevo a ella, haciendo que retrocediera quedando atrapada contra la pared,mientras el ponia ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de ella "¿Por qué me tomas? Crees que soy idiota. Heidi seria incapaz de mentirme, ella no conoce tu pasado con Jacob no tendría porque inventar que aun lo amas, y que lo único que te interesa es mi dinero. Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Jacob ¿no? Que lo único que te interesaba era el MALDITO MILLON DE DOLARES QUE TE HABIA OFRECIDO PARA EMPEZAR TU NEGOCIO" le grito el, con la respiración alterada…

Aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de odio...ella pudo ver el dolor que emitían al mismo tiempo..

"Edward, No...Las cosas..."

"Cállate" le dijo el impidiendo que ella hablase, "no quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras"

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vendida tan rápido...la escucharía, "¡NO! Tienes que escucharme, Edward por favor" ella vio como el trataba de calmar su respiración, mientras tomaba varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ella, aprovecho el momento para hablar: "El entro a la oficina supuestamente me quería pedir perdón por como me había tratado y me beso a la fuerza y Heidi—"

Edward se acerco de nuevo hacia ella, mientras le gritaba de nuevo, "¿Y porque me lo ocultaste, porque no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunte? Me mentiste Bella... ¿y sabes que? no te creo nada"

Bella no pudo evitar las lagrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, se sentía frustrada, sabia que había cometido un error al no decirle lo que había pasado... Lo que no entendía era como Heidi sabia lo de el millón de dolares que Edward le había ofrecido….

Ella vio como el se dio la vuelta y poso su mirada, en la mesa de la sala, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se alejo de ella acercándose hacia la mesa tomando las pruebas de embarazo y la pequeña camisa en sus manos…

Bella con pasos tentativos se acerco hacia el, "Edward…tienes que dejar que te explique las cosas..yo nunca-.."

"¿Estas embarazada?" pregunto el estupefacto

"Si" contesto ella tragando en seco, mientras se secaba las lagrimas…

Bella percibió como el tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse…pero su cuerpo aun se veía rígido y cuando su mirada se clavo sobre ella, sus ojos verdes ya no tenían el mismo brillo..

"¿De mi o de Jacob?" siseo el

Bella lo miro boquiabierta, nunca se imagino que dudaría de ella de esa manera, " Por supuesto que es tuyo..Nunca te he engañado con nadie mucho menos con Jacob...Entra en razón Edward" le grito ella enojada, mientras trataba de no llorar otra vez.

Edward la miro incrédulo, "tengo derecho a tener dudas Bella, después de todo son amantes ¿no?" Volvió a pasearse de un lado para otro, mientras tiraba los artículos sobre el mueble, "me engañaban en mis propias narices y yo de tonto tratando de cuidarte de el...Claro por eso tanto interés de irte a la finca, tenias medio de que me enterara de tus mentiras"

Bella cansada de sus gritos se acerco a el empujandolo y haciendo que se sentara en unos de los muebles, " escúchame bien Edward..Porque esta es la única explicación que recibirás de mi..No paso nada entre Jacob y yo...el hijo que espero es tuyo...y si te mentí…pero solo porque tenia miedo de cómo reaccionarás…pero nunca... me escuchas…nunca te haría algo así... Estoy enamorada de ti ¿no lo entiendes?"

Edward se froto las manos por su cara, "¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?"

Bella se sorprendió un poco antes su pregunta, mientras se ponía de rodilla frente a el y tomaba sus manos en las de ella… "No lo se aun..Quería ir al doctor—"

Pero el se levanto del mueble de repente apartándose de ella, "claro, que coincidencia…eres una hipócrita no voy a caer mas en tus mentiras y no te preocupes recibirás tu millón..Espero que los disfrutes con tu amante..Yo me regreso a la finca"

Bella se quedo atónita, estaba dispuesto a irse sin ella…no le creía...

"me destruiste Bella" susurro el, con voz tan baja que apenas pudo ella escucharlo, "me enamore de ti como un idiota y jugaste con mis sentimientos.."

"Edward no.."

Pero el ya se estaba saliendo del apartamento, con llave en mano..Bella estaba muy sorprendida para registrar lo que acaba de pasar…su corazón le decía que corriera tras el..Que no lo dejara ir así...y su mente le decía que solo era un sueño…que esto no podía estar pasando..Que en cualquier momento el entraría por esa puerta y los dos celebrarían el embarazo de ella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos, y salió corriendo tras el,

"¡EDWARD!," grito ella, corriendo con mas fuerza..

El ni siquiera volteo la mirada, se subió a su auto y arranco sin pensarlo dos veces.

Bella se deslizo hacia el suelo mientras sollozaba con mas fuerzas..Se fue…rompió su promesa de que nunca lo perderia…no la escucho….le creyó a _ella_ y no a la mujer que supuestamente amaba..

De repente todo le empezo a dar vueltas y las cosas alredeor empezaron a perder color... ella pudo sentir como alguien llamaba su nombre y unos fuertes brazos la cargaban antes de que todo se pusiera negro por completo…

**Pobre Bella:(...Quien la habra encontrado?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	24. El amor viene con dolor

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:) y como les prometi aqui esta en siguiente capitulo..tratare de actualizar el viernes si es posible sino sera hasta el lunes de la semana que viene:)**

**Respuestas a preguntas:**

**A la historia le quedan algunos 8 a 7 capitulos. sin incluir el epilogo:)**

* * *

**Capitulo 22: El amor viene con Dolor**

Abrió sus ojos, tratando de ajustar su vista a la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, se dio la vuelta posando su mirada en el reloj de alarma que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, marcaba las 10:30 PM.

¿En que momento se quedo dormida?

Empezó a rozar su mano por la cama en busca de el, había tenido una pesadilla horrible.

Se levanto de golpe al no sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

_No no no no_

Salió hacia la sala, donde se encontró con su amiga y el esposo de ella. Estaban sentados en el mueble con cara de preocupación. Cuando vieron a Bella le dieron una mirada de lastima.

Su amiga se acerco a ella, "amiga, ¿estas bien?"

Bella meneo la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, era real…se había ido.

"Alice" sollozo mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su estomago..Quería explicarle a su amiga que tenia que hablar con el, encontrarlo pero las palabras no le salían.

Alice se acerco hacia ella abrazándola y dirigiéndose al mueble, poso la mirada en su esposo haciéndole señal de que la dejara hablar a solas por un momento. El asintió retirándose.

"Bella, ¿Qué paso?..Jasper acababa de llegar de correr cuando te encontró en el suelo desmayada"

Ella cerro sus ojos mientras las palabras de su marido se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, ¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así? Lo que mas le dolía en ese instante fue que no la escucho.

Sollozaba de manera desesperante ante todo lo que le estaba pasando, sintió los brazos de su amiga abrazarla.

"Bella por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte, no te puedo ayudar si no me dices lo que te pasa" susurro Alice

Bella se alejo de su amiga, abrazando su estomago de nuevo, " Jacob me beso a la fuerza, una amiga de Edward nos vio y…no se lo que le conto pero obviamente le mintió y agrego cosas..no se"

La cara de Alice estaba llena de sorpresa, sacudía la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, "¿y porque no se lo contaste cuando paso Bella?"

Ella volvió a sollozar mientras le contaba todo a su amiga, el porque no le había contado a su marido y todas las cosas que el le había dicho.

"No lo puedo creer, Edward es un estúpido no se merece ni tus lagrimas, ni tu amor" siseo Alice muy enojada.

"Todo es mi culpa, quizás si se lo hubiera dicho de inmediato-"

Su amiga la corto, mientras se ponía de frente a Bella, "No, ese hombre es un tonto, debió escucharte"

Bella negó con la cabeza, "estaba muy enojado..Tengo que encontrarlo y tratar de hacer que entre en razón"

Alice le dio una mirada de lastima, "Bella no quiero que sufras"

"Por eso es que tengo que hablar con el, no puedo dejar que las cosas terminen así" dijo ella con tono decisivo.

Se levanto del mueble dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir a buscar a Edward, su amiga la siguió.

"Bella creo que deberías esperar hasta mañana ya esta muy tarde" comento su amiga tomándola de los hombro y haciendo que se dirigiera hacia la cama.

"pero es que-" trato de protestar ella

"No, escúchame estas embarazada y tienes que tener cuidado. Te prometo que mañana te acompaño a buscarlo si quieres, pero esta noche tienes que tratar de descansar"

Bella soltó un suspiro acostándose en la cama, "Esta bien, ¿Alice te puedo pedir un favor?"

Ella sonrió a su amiga asintiendo con la cabeza.

"No quiero estar sola y-"

"No tienes que decir mas, yo me quedo contigo, solo voy busco mi móvil y le aviso a Jasper"

Cuando su amiga salió, Bella empezó a pensar en como haría para que Edward la escuchara. Aun no podía creer que esa arpía inventara algo así. Se había equivocado al pensar que podía confiar en la palabra de esa mujer era claro que estaba enamorada de su esposo. Lo que aun no podía entender fue como se entero de todo si Edward era el único que lo sabia. A menos que todo allá sido un invento de su marido para dejarla y irse con Heidi, después de todo ellos mantuvieron una relación.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, Edward no seria capaz de hacer algo así. Tenia que hablar con el. Su amiga regreso con unas películas y helados sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Alice logro entretener a su amiga un poco, para después dormirse ambas cuando la última película se había terminado.

* * *

**Viaje a la finca**

Ese era su castigo, el haber engañado a su padre para conseguir la finca le había causado enamorarse de una mujer que jugo con el convirtiéndolo en un tonto enamorado. Estaba recostado en unos de los sillones de su avión privado con la mirada para arriba, mientras trataba de no pensar en pudo haber sido tan tonto al caer en sus juegos y mentiras. Se veía tan sincera cuando le dijo que lo amaba. Pero claro todo había sido una farsa.

"Edward, No puedes seguir tomando, vas a llegar a la finca borracho" comento Heidi saliendo del baño acercándose a Edward y quitándole la copa que llevaba en la mano.

El poso su mirada en ella con sonrisa forzada, "es la manera mas fácil de olvidar que jugaron conmigo como un idiota"

Ella se acerco hacia el sentándose a su lado mientras le acariciaba el pelo, "No debí haberte contando la verdad, mira como estas"

El bufeo, recordando cuando le pregunto a su amiga que había visto exactamente en la oficina de Emmett. Ella le pidió que fueran mejor a otro lugar hablar. Se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca de la oficina donde ella le conto que había oído a Bella y Jacob declarándose su amor, y que solo tendría que esperar unos meses y regresaría con el. Que tenia que esperar el millón que Edward le había ofrecido y así poder continuar su propio negocio. El se sorprendió ante esto, pero sabia que su amiga no le estaba mintiendo no había forma de ella haberse enterado de todo eso. Los único que sabían era Emmett, Bella y el.

Edward volteo la cabeza posando la mirada sobre su amiga, "si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera descubierto la verdad"

Ella le sonrió mientras lo observaba se veía tan frágil y triste. Quería sacársela del corazón, de su mente pero aun todo el alcohol que había consumido no borraba sus pensamientos. La hermosa sonrisa de ella, su pelo largo y sedoso. Sintió como Heidi se le subió encima a horcajadas mientras besaba su cuello.

"déjame ayudarte a olvidarte de ella" le susurro ella

"Heidi-"dijo El mientras trataba de quitársela de encima

"Shh" contesto ella acariciando sus labios con sus dedos, "mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad y si me llamaste para que te acompañara a la finca es porque me necesitas"

Luego lo beso con fuerza, los besos de ella eran suaves y calientes...Pero no se comparaba con los de Bella.

"No Heidi" le dijo el, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba en unas de las sillones.

Ella endureció su mirada mientras lo observaba, el se levanto dirigiéndose al baño, ignorando por completo la mirada de su amiga.

Se salpico la cara con un poco de agua mientras se observaba en el espejo, tomo una bocanada de aire mientras trataba de aclarar los pensamientos que corrían a mil por horas en su mente. Sabia que fácilmente podría acostarse con Heidi pero la conciencia no lo dejaba. Amaba a Bella y no podía estar con nadie más que ella.

Cuando llegaron a la finca eran las cinco de la mañana, todo estaba oscuro y la mayoría de los trabajadores estaban aun durmiendo. Le mostro a Heidi su cuarto luego de que ella le pidiera perdón una y otra vez por lo que había sucedido en el avión.

Se dirigió a su habitación, cuando entro miro con desdén las pertenencias que aun quedaba de sus esposa, llamo a uno de los trabajadores y se aseguro de que todo lo que pertenecía a ella fuera echado en una caja para enviarlos a Seattle junto con el carro de ella que aun estaba en la finca.

Se dio una ducha para refrescarse y se integro de nuevo a la finca, necesitaba una distracción y que mejor que hacerlo con lo que mas lo relajaba en trabajo en la finca.

* * *

**Seattle**

Bella se levanto temprano, se dio una ducha y tomo un poco de café mientras esperaba a su amiga. En cuanto ella regreso de su apartamento las dos salieron en el carro de Alice camino a la empresa.

Cuando llegaron luego de pasar por seguridad, se dirigió a la oficina de Emmett, dio dos pequeños golpes en la puerta y luego oyó la voz gruñona de el.

"Pase"

Ella abrió la puerta y entro mientras Alice la esperaba en su oficina, vio como la cara de el se lleno de sorpresa al verla.

"Pensé que se habían regresado a la finca" explico Emmett

Bella frunció el ceno, " ¿ Porque dices eso?"

Emmett encogió los hombros, mientras le hacia seña de que se sentara, "Anoche hable con Edward y me dijo que regresaba a la finca esa misma noche, pensé que tu hidrias con el."

No había mentido cuando le dijo que se regresaría a la finca pensó ella."Ya…quedamos en que el se regresaría primero" mintió ella, era claro que Edward no le había contado a su hermano lo que había pasado.

Emmett asintió mientras regresaba su atención a los papeles que tenia encima de su escritorio, " ¿Me imagino que vienes a despedirte?" pregunto Emmett con tono juguetón

"Si, me voy hoy mismo" dijo ella evitando la mirada de Emmett, sabia que descubriría que estaba ocultando algo.

"Bella" dijo el, "¿Estas bien?"

Ella asintió levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a hacia la puerta, "Hasta luego"

camino a su oficina donde su amiga la estaba esperando, "Se fue a la finca, tengo que ir hasta haya y hablar con el"

Alice le dio una mirada comprensiva, " ¿Estas segura de que es lo mejor?, yo te puedo acompañar"

Ella negó con la cabeza, "Yo necesito hacerlo sola, Edward tiene que entender que nunca lo engañe Alice"

Su amiga se levanto y le dio un abrazo a ella, "Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas de inmediato, ¿De acuerdo?"

Bella asintió dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su mejor amiga.

"Vamos, te llevo al aeropuerto y será mejor que Edward te escuche o si no se las va a ver conmigo"

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	25. Corazon Roto

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:) y como les prometi aqui esta en siguiente capitulo..Es Corto pero espero que le guste..por lo menos el final:)...  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Corazon Roto  
**

Los nervios penetraban todo su cuerpo, trataba de tranquilizarse mientras esperaba por uno de los pocos taxis que llegaban hasta la finca de Edward. El viaje el en avión había sido el mas largo de su vida. Deseaba poder tener su carro con ella y llegar más rápido.

Suspiro frustrada, en todo el viaje no pudo parar de pensar en todo lo que Edward le había dicho. Ella sabia que todo era un invento, pero de ¿Quién? ¿De Edward? ¿De Heidi? Si era cierto que ella no sabia nada, entonces ¿como se entero? Llego a las conclusiones de que o Heidi había hablado con Jacob y se había inventando todo o simplemente Edward lo invento todo para irse con la tipa esa y que mejor excusa que ingeniar que ella lo estaba engañando. Sintió una punzada de dolor, Edward no podía hacerle algo así, no….Todo era un invento de esa mujer que quería quedarse con Edward.

Estuvo muy claro desde el día que llego, los abrazos y saludos eran demasiados coquetos para ser tan solo un sentimiento de amistad.

"señorita" dijo el chofer del taxi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Bella asintió, subiéndose en la parte trasera junto con su cartera que fue lo único que se llevo puesto que aun tenía algunas pertenencias en la finca. Le dio la dirección al taxista, mientras trataba de relajarse y aclarar su mente.

Debía asegurarse de estar lo mas tranquila posible, conociendo a Edward y lo terco que era no iba a querer escucharla pero ella lo obligaría. Después de todo lo que había pasado no iba a perder al hombre que amaba por un simple mal entendido.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la proximidades de la finca. Su corazón se acelero cuando a lo lejos veía a los trabajadores. Todo se veía igual a como lo habían dejado antes de irse para la ciudad.

Bajo la ventana del taxi, suspirando el aire fresco….no podía explicar lo revueltos que inundaban su estomago..Se sentía en casa….recordó la primera vez que había venido a la finca y el asco que le tenía a todo lo que vacas y caballos se refería.

Como habían cambiado las cosas, ahora lo daba todo contar de volver a esos tiempos.

El latido de su corazón se acelero mucho más cuando el taxi para justo en la entrada de la finca, que en realidad siempre pareció una mansión.

Salió de la parte trasera, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Algunos de los trabajadores la miraban curioso, otros con sorpresa.

"Señorita, ¿ quiere que la espere?" pregunto el taxista

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba unos billetes y le pagaba. Este se retiro de inmediato. Camino hasta la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par. Tomo una bocanada de aire, los nervios hacían que prácticamente todo su cuerpo temblara.

Iba a llamar a unos de los trabajadores, para preguntarle por Edward cuando lo sintió, esa corriente inexplicable que sentía cada vez que el estaba cerca.

Se giro y su mirada se encontró con la de el, se veía sorprendido, frustrado.

"Bella" dijo en un susurro.

"Tenemos que hablar" su voz aunque ella quería que saliera con fuerza, estaba con tono tembloroso.

Ella vio como el suspiro profundo y luego su facciones se endurecieron, mirándola con apatía, "No"

"Edward-"

El se pincho la nariz, mientras sacudía la cabeza, le paso por el lado entrando a la sala. Ella se dio la vuelta siguiéndolo.

"No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches" dijo con determinación

Ella veía como poco a poco la respiración de el se aceleraba, sabia que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no estallar, pero no se iba a dar por vencida. La iba a escuchar.

"Bella, lárgate" siseo

Sintió un peso fuerte en su corazón ante su tono de voz, pero tenia que mantenerse fuerte, si quería que el la escuchara, "No me voy a ir hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, si después de eso aun—"

"Edward, cariño-"la voz chispeante de _ella_ hizo que Bella parara en seco lo que iba a decir, mientras su ojos se abrían como platos de sorpresa. Bajando por la escaleras venia Heidi, con unos pantalones cortos y una pequeña blusa.

Bella observó con respiración entre cortada como Heidi se acerco a Edward rodeándolo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras descasaba su cabeza en los hombros de el.

Bella bajo la mirada, mientras trataba de ocultar sus ojos cristalinos, "Podemos hablar a solas, Edward"

Desde el rabillo de sus ojos ella vio como Hedí trataba de separase de el, pero Edward no la dejaba.

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo, y no me interesa oír tus inventos y mentiras" el tono de Edward era cortante y presumido.

Algo hizo click en su mente, aunque su corazón se negaba a creerlo era mas que obvio. Levanto su mirada con plena determinación.

"Eres un hipócrita Edward Cullen" le grito ella, "Claro ahora entiendo todo, inventaste todo esto para traerte a esta tipa aquí y tener la excusas de que yo te engañe"

El soltó a Heidi, acercándose a Bella, "No tengo necesidad de eso Bella, si me hubieran dado las ganas simplemente te hubiera dejado y me hubiera largado con ella"

"¿Qué hace ella aquí entonces?" expresó ella incrédula

"Eso a ti no te importa" Edward regreso hasta donde estaba Heidi, rodeando sus caderas con su brazos, haciendo que Heidi quedara con su espalda pegado a los pechos de el, "Heidi es una mujer decente Bella, no todas son como tu. Jamás la usaría para algo así"

Bella limpio la pequeña lagrima que había caído de unos de sus ojos, Cuando encontró a Jacob en la cama con otra mujer el dolor que sintió, no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Edward era el dueño se su corazón, y el con solo palabras lo había destruido por completo.

En ese momento tomo la decisión de que no seguiría humillándose ante el, era una mujer fuerte y no se permitiría sufrir mas.

"esta bien, si eso quieres…espero que ella si te de la felicidad que necesitas Edward" dijo con voz monótona. Por unos ínstate pensó ver dolor en los ojos de Edward pero lo oculto rápidamente bajando su mirada.

Bella se dio la vuelta, mientras camina con pasos apresurados hasta donde había dejado su carro parqueado la última vez que estuvo en la finca. Estaba tan concentrada buscando la llave de repuesto que siempre guardaba en su cartera, que no pudo evitar caer cuando sus pies se enredaron con algo haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Trato de balancearse pero todo fue en vano llevo sus manos a su estomago tratando de protegerse. Cayó fuerte golpeándose el costado y la cabeza con unas rocas.

Sintió que un dolor fuerte invadía todo su cuerpo, todo le daba vueltas, trataba de levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Podía sentir los gemidos que emitía su cuerpo, no podía controlarlos.

Volteo la cabeza y vio como alguien corría apresurado hacia ella, su mano extendida estaba ensangrentada, empezó a ver todo borroso, antes de desmayarse.

Aunque todavía podía sentir su cabeza punzar, le dio la bienvenida a lo negro. No quería sentir, quería quedarse en ese estado de tranquilidad.

"¡Bella!" podía oír una voz angelical a lo lejos, "¡Vamos Bella, mírame!" pero ella no quería, en el estado en que estaba no sentía nada, todas la emociones, todo el dolor que Edward le había causado estaban entumecidos. "¡Bella!" volvió a oír la misma voz angelical, abrió sus ojos unos instantes tratando de encontrar a quien pertenecía la dulce voz.

Aunque sus ojos estaban pesados y borroso, pudo sentir los brazos fuertes de alguien sosteniéndola, "Eso princesa, mírame" levanto la mirada encontrándose con la asustada de Edward, trato de mantenerse despierta, de acatar las ordenes de Edward de que continuara mirándolo de que todo estaría bien, pero el peso y el dolor que sentía en la cabeza pudo mas haciendo que ella se desmayara otra vez.

Abrió los ojos, cerrándolo al instante ante la claridad. Gimió cuando sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Levanto unas de sus manos y sintió el suero que estaba conectado a su mano.

Gruño, abriendo los ojos otra vez, era más que claro que estaba en el hospital, odiaba los hospitales. Volteo la cabeza, cuando vio un movimiento cerca de la puerta. Ahí estaba Edward sentando observándola con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

"Me diste el susto mas grande de toda mi vida Bella" se levanto de la silla, acercándose a ella besando su frente, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

El corazón de ella le empezó a latir fuerte ante la proximidad de el, "me duele un poco la cabeza" se llevo las manos al el estomago mientras clavaba su mirada en la Edward, preguntado silenciosamente si su bebe estaba bien.

Se sorprendió cuando Edward levanto su mano posándola en su estomago acariciándolo, "el bebe esta bien, solo te golpeaste la cabeza, tienes una pequeña cortada en tu brazo"

Bella asintió, mientras lo miraba detenidamente..."Edward"

"Tienes tres meses de embarazo" susurro el, posando su mirada nuevamente en Bella.

" Se.. que piensas que no es tuyo…pero lo es" balbuceo ella con un pequeño rubor, ante las caricias de Edward en su estomago.

"Lo se" contesto el, Bella trago en seco ante el tono de tristeza de el.

"Edward..yo"

"No me importa nada Bella" la corto el, " No sabes el miedo que sentí cuando me avisaron que te habías caído, y cuando te vi así tan pálida…No importa si me engañaste o no. Te necesito cerca"

Bella esta sorprendida ante las declaraciones de el, no sabia que decirle.

El continuo, " No puedo vivir sin ti, sin la oportunidad de verlo crecer.." tomo las mejillas de ella en sus manos secando las lagrimas que caían.."Convence Bella, convence de que todo lo que Heidi me dijo es un invento..demuéstrame que me amas tanto como yo a ti."

**Parece que nuestro querido Edward se esta dando cuenta que no puede estar sin Bella...pero aun asi tendra sus dudas...**

**Avance de Capitulo Siguiente:) Es un regalo por todos los lindos reviews Gracias:)**

**Capitulo 24: Verdades Ocultas  
**

_"Edward" grito Heidi corriendo a los brazos de el y abrazándolo fuerte, ignorando por completo la mirada de odio de Bella._

_Edward la separo de el lo mas sutil posible, dándose la vuelta para cargar a Bella, ella le sonrió presumida Heidi…._

_Mio, quería gritarle, pero se contuvo, Edward la llevo hasta su habitación recostándola._

_"Descansa" le dio un beso en la frente, "hablaremos mas tarde ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Ella asintió, recostándose…._

_" Y vas a dejar que se quede aquí, después de todo lo que te hizo, no dudo que esa caída haya sido una estrategia para quedarse aquí, Edward te esta manejado a su antojo no pue-"_

_"¡BASTA!" grito el cortándola, acercándose a ella con pasos tentativos entrecerrando los ojos, "escuchame bien, eres mi amiga de toda la vida y hasta ahora nunca hemos tenido problemas…. pero voy a investigar todo lo que me dijiste Heidi, y si me llego a enterar que me mentiste, te arrepentirás por el resto de tus días"_

_El vio como ella se ponía rígida, bajando la mirada.."Yo nunca te he mentido Edward todo lo que te dije es cierto"_

**Alguien esta en problemaaaaaaas...jajajaja..Gracias por leer..posiblemente actualize en el fin de semana...si no sera hasta el lunes...ya que solo tengo que corregir algunos errores.**_**  
**_


	26. Verdades Ocultas

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:) y como les prometi aqui esta en siguiente capitulo..Ya que muchas no podian esperear hasta mañana::**

**Disfruten  
**

* * *

_**capitulo anterior.  
**_

_"No me importa nada Bella" la corto el, " No sabes el miedo que sentí cuando me avisaron que te habías caído, y cuando te vi así tan pálida…No importa si me engañaste o no. Te necesito cerca"_

_Bella esta sorprendida ante las declaraciones de el, no sabia que decirle._

_El continuo, " No puedo vivir sin ti, sin la oportunidad de verlo crecer.." tomo las mejillas de ella en sus manos secando las lagrimas que caían.."Convence Bella, convence de que todo lo que Heidi me dijo es un invento..demuéstrame que me amas tanto como yo a ti."_

**Capitulo 24: Verdades Ocultas  
**

Quería decirle que no, que la humillación que el le hizo había destrozado por completo su corazón. Que si en verdad la amaba debió creerle a ella y no a Heidi, pero las palabras no le salían..Solo lagrimas. No entendía como era posible que a pesar de todos sus insultos siguiera amándolo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

"Edward-"sollozo

"Bella, por favor no te puedo perder, estoy dispuesto a escucharte y tratar de asegurarme si es cierto o no" dijo el suplicándole

Ella le quito las manos de el, que aun estaban puestas sobre sus mejillas, "No Edward las cosas no funcionan así, no pienso seguir humillándome"

El camino hasta la ventana dándole la espalda, "aun no entiendo nada, hoy me acusaste de que todo fue un invento mío para irme con Heidi. Quiero aclararte que no es así."

Bella solo asintió aunque sabia que el estaba de espaldas a ella, "como me gustaría que creyeras en mi palabras como yo creo en las tuyas Edward. Eso es amor verdadero..Entiendo que estés celoso y que estés enojado por que te mentí..Pero jamás seria capaz de jugar con tus sentimientos de esa forma" su voz era triste y cansada.

El se dio la vuelta para responderle pero justo en ese momento el doctor entro a la habitación.

"Señora Cullen, ¿Cómo se siente?" pregunto mientras observaba los papeles.

"Me duele un poco la cabeza" contesto ella con sonrisa forzada

El doctor le dio una sonrisa genuina, y pudo sentir como Edward se acerco a ella tomando su mano en las de el.

"Gracias a Dios la caída no paso a mayores, pero si tienes que cuidarte y tratar de no hacer ningún tipo de movimiento brusco, puede causarte un desprendimiento de placenta y no queremos eso, ¿de acuerdo? Estar en la finca te hará bien por el momento, necesitas aire fresco." Le explico el doctor

Bella suspiro profundo, sacudiendo la cabeza "no es posible que yo pueda regresar a la ciudad"

Edward hablo antes de que el doctor pudiera decir algo, "Por supuesto que no, es que acaso no escuchaste lo que te esta diciendo Bella, tienes que estar tranquila."

Bella clavo su mirada en el, mientras trataba de transmitirle toda su frustración, ¿Quién se creía el?.

"Estoy de acuerdo con su esposo, es mejor que descanse." Luego de revisarla y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien el doctor se retiro, asegurándole a Bella y Edward que en dos semanas si lo deseaban podrían hacerle una escenografía.

"No pienso quedarme" replico ella, con determinación. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir y tratar de olvidarse de todo.

"No pienso dejar que te vayas, Bella. No creas que se me va hacer difícil detenerte" le contesto el con tranquilidad.

Ella bufeo mientras el camina hacia la silla que estaba a la entrada de el cuarto, "piensas que todo debe hacerse a tu modo, estas muy equivocado Edward. No pienso compartir la casa con tu amante"

Ella pudo observar como el tomaba una bocanada de aire, para luego suspirar profundo. "Bella, Heidi no es mi amante, y si esa estamos el que debería de estar acusándote soy yo"

"Eres un necio Edward, y no te creo nada de lo que me dijiste." Se recostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos.

Sintió cuando el se acerco tomando sus manos de nuevo, "según tu si ella esta mintiendo, ¿ como se entero de lo de tu y Jacob?, eso solo lo sabíamos tu y yo Bella"

Ella abrió los ojos observándolo a tajadamente, tratando de derribar todas las barreras que el había puesto a su alrededor, " Emmett también lo sabia, según tengo entendido ella es prima de Rosalie" comento Bella, mientras trataba de pensar.

¿ y tu crees que Emmett, le diría algo sobre eso a ella?" pregunto Edward

Conocía bien a Emmett y sabia que no era el tipo de persona que anduviera comentado los problemas de los demás, pero de alguna forma Heidi se había enterado no podía descartar a nadie.

"Estuve pensando mucho mientras viajaba para acá Edward y quizás no se ella hablo con Jacob y el-"

Edward soltó una pequeña risita sarcástica, soltando las manos de Bella, " Bella por favor..Heidi no es ese tipo de persona la conozco prácticamente desde siempre."

"pues no la conoces bien Edward, mira todo lo que esta inventando. No estoy dispuesta a quedarme en tu casa en las condiciones que estamos"

Ella vio como el trataba de tranquilizarse, " y yo te dije que no te vas a ir a ningún lado, mucho menos en el estado en que estas" camino hacia la puerta.

"¿ a donde vas Edward? no hemos terminado de hablar" le pregunto ella enojada ante su comportamiento.

"Tienes que descansar Bella, necesito pensar y arreglar algunas cosas" siseo antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta tras el.

Trato de descansar, pero todo fue en vano. Como era posible que cambiara de actitud en solo minutos era frio..Caliente..Sabía que si se quedaba en la finca no soportaría todo lo que se le iba a venir encima. En esos momentos no tenía ningún tipo de pruebas que pudieran ayudarla. La única persona que podría aclarar todo esto era Jacob, descarto esa idea de inmediato ya que sabia que seria imposible que el la ayudara.

Paso todo el día y la noche en el hospital, Edward no regreso.

Eran las diez de la mañana de el día siguiente, se sentía incomoda. Necesitaba llamar a su amiga y pedirle ayuda para poder salir de aquí ya que sabia que sola no iba a poder. Pero recordó que había dejado todo en la finca.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, se ilusiono por unos segundo pensando que era Edward, pero era el doctor.

El le dio una mirada de lastima, mientras presionaba algunos botones en la maquina que estaba conectada al suero. Bella solo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos porque todo esto le estaba pasando a ella no podía entenderlo.

El doctor le desconecto el suero informándole que en cuanto estuviera lista podía retirarse. Bella se sonrojo explicándole al doctor que no tenia a nadie ni ropa para poder irse.

"Por supuesto que tiene a alguien" dijo Edward entrado a la habitación con una enfermera y unas silla de ruedas, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado.

"No me pienso ir contigo a ningún lado" le espeto ella

" ¿Que deseas entonces?, quedarte aquí toda la vida, es imposible Bella" le explico el con tono divertido.

Ella asintió resignándose, odiaba los hospitales y lo único que quería era salir de allí. Se vistió sentándose en la silla de ruedas, lo que no entendía, ya que se sentía muy bien era la necesidad de salir del hospital en sillas de ruedas, era vergonzoso.

Después de escuchar todas las instrucciones de el doctor se retiro junto con Edward. Respiro de alivio cuando se monto en el carro de Edward dejando la silla de ruedas en el hospital.

Volteo su mirada tratando de ignorar a Edward, aunque era casi imposible. Su aroma inundaba el carro por completo.

"Quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber regresado ayer, tuve unas complicaciones en la hacienda." Expreso el.

"no importa" respondió ella con tono de indiferencia.

"por supuesto que importa Bella" susurro el.

Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, pero no quería hacerse mas ilusiones en cuanto llegara a la finca se subiría en su carro y se marcharía hasta la ciudad.

Cuando estaban acercándose a las proximidades de la hacienda, Edward bajo la velocidad. Bella finalmente volteo la mirada para observándolo, enarcando una ceja.

"Hable con tu familia, le dije que tuviste un pequeño accidente pero que estas bien, no le mencione lo de tu embarazo" le explico el

Ella solo asintió, volteando la mirada hacia afuera de nuevo. Edward tomo su mentón delicadamente, haciendo que ella girara la cabeza hacia el.

"de verdad lo siento Bella, discúlpame. Quiero que trates de descansar cuando lleguemos y que por favor ignores a Heidi. No quier-"

"Es muy fácil para ti Edward. Ya te dije me voy a regresar a la ciudad no pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo con esa mujer" espeto ella

Se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios de Edward sobre los de ella, fue un beso apasionado, urgente y exigente, sin pensarlo le rodeo el cuello con los brazos profundizando el beso. Extrañaba tanto sus caricias. Parecía que habia pasado una eternidad cuando finalmente se soparon. Ambos jadeaban, Edward acaricio las mejillas de ella con sus nudillos.

" Prométeme que no te iras Bella" le susurro con tono triste.

"Te lo prometo" aunque su mente le gritaba a gritos que no aceptara no pudo evitarlo, lo amaba y a pesar de todo necesitaba estar cerca de el.

Cuando llegaron a la finca, ella trato de abrir la puerta para salir del carro pero Edward se lo impido, sacudiendo la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa.

"recuerda lo que dijo el doctor Bella, yo te cargo, ¿te parece?" le explico el.

Ella solo pudo asentir devolviéndole la sonrisa, con tan de verlo sonreír de nuevo seria capaz de todo, hasta de humillarse y perder la dignidad.

Edward salió del carro dándola la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Bella, justo cuando iba a sacarla del carro, oyó a alguien gritar su nombre.

Giro su cabeza hacia la entrada de la casa, y se sorprendió al ver a Heidi correr hacia el.

"Edward" grito Heidi corriendo a los brazos de el y abrazándolo fuerte, ignorando por completo la mirada de odio de Bella.

Edward la separo de el lo mas sutil posible, dándose la vuelta para cargar a Bella en sus brazos, ella le sonrió presumida a Heidi quien la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos de sorpresa cuando vio que Edward la tomo en sus brazos.

_Mío _ quería gritarle pero se contuvo. Edward entro a la casa, dejando a Heidi afuera aun atónita ante lo que había visto. Edward la llevo hasta su habitación recostándola en la cama.

"descansa" le dio un beso en la frente, "hablaremos mas tarde ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió, recostándose en la cama. Mientras trataba de relajarse y no pensar.

Edward la observaba dormir desde el umbral de la puerta, aun no podía entender como era posible que una mujer fuera tan terca.

Cuando la dejo en la casa en Seattle nunca pensó que lo seguiría hasta la finca y que mucho menos se quedara después de todo lo que le había dicho ayer. La amaba eso si estaba claro, pero no confiaba del todo en ella.

Se veía tan inocente a pesar de su duro carácter, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho en el hospital y no se arrepentía. No podía vivir sin ella, cuando unos de los trabajadores le aviso que su esposa se había golpeado y estaba sangrando, sintió un dolor fuerte en su corazón que no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Se acerco a ella, acariciando su hermoso pelo y su mejillas, " te amo demasiado Bella, no puedo perderte y te prometo que si todo esto es un invento..Todos van a pagar muy caro por haberte hecho sufrir" le susurro aun cuando el sabia que ella no lo estaba escuchando.

Se sentía pésimo, la había dejado en el hospital sola pero no pudo evitarlo, alguien había infectado las aguas que bebían los animales y ahora la mayoría estaban infectados. Se sentía cargado con todo.

Le dio un casto beso para no despertarle, quería sentir sus labios otra vez como lo había echo el en carro, pero no quería molestarla.

Se dirigió a su oficina que tenia en la casa, necesitaba estar solo y pensar.

Las posibilidades de que Emmett le hubiera comentado algo a Heidi eran muy pocas. Y sabia que conociendo a Heidi, era una persona de pocos amigos y dudaba mucho que hubiera entablado una relación con Jacob. ¿En que tiempo? Si tan solo llevaba menos de una semana en la ciudad era imposible.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Heidi entro con cara de desilusión sentándose frente a su escritorio.

"Me trajiste a la finca para matarme del aburrimiento" le reclamo ella con su voz chillona

Edward le dio una sonrisa, "Por supuesto que no"

"pues es lo que parece, ni siquiera me has llevado a dar una vuelta y para colmo trajiste a esa mujer aquí, ¿Edward que te pasa?"

Edward suspiro un poco irritado ante la pregunta de ella, "esta es mi casa, Bella es mi esposa no le veo nada de malo"

" Pues yo si" le siseo ella.

"Heidi, te voy a pedir que te guardes tus opiniones y comentarios para ti misma, Bella necesita estar relajada" le expreso Edward.

Heidi se levanto de la silla acercándose a Edward, "esta bien, solo espero que se vaya pronto porque para serte sincera no la soporto"

Edward la miro un poco sorprendió ante su tono de odio hacia Bella, seria posible que su esposa estuviera diciendo la verdad.

"Bella no se va ir, se va a quedar aquí" le expreso Edward levantando y dejando caer sus hombros.

"Vas a dejar que se quede aquí después de todo lo que te hizo, no dudo que esa caída haya sido una estrategia para quedarse aquí, Edward te esta manejando a su antojo no pue-"

" ¡ BASTA!" grito el cortándola, acercándose a ella con pasos tentativos entrecerrando los ojos, "escúchame bien, eres mi amiga de toda la vida y hasta ahora nunca hemos tenido problemas..Pero voy a investigar todo lo que me dijiste Heidi, y si me llego a enterar que me mentiste, te arrepentirás por el resto de tus días."

El vio como ella se ponía rígida, bajando la mirada.."Yo nunca te he mentido Edward todo lo que te dije es cierto"

Edward se dirigió a la puerta, "no se que decirte Heidi, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine en malos términos, pero todo esto me parece muy raro. No me gustan las mentiras y lo sabes muy bien. Lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos es que si en realidad ella me estaba engañado no hubiera venido hasta acá para tratar de hablar conmigo"

"es su estrategia Edward, no te dejes embaucar por esa mujer" murmullo ella, tratando de convencerlo.

El solo asintió saliendo de la oficina y dejándola sola. En cuanto el se alejo ella soltó un gruñido. Como había empezado las cosas a salírsele de las manos. Tenia que asegurarse de que Bella se fuera de la hacienda en cuanto antes si no terminaría convenciendo a Edward y eso ella no lo permitiría.

Edward camino hasta la habitación donde había dejado a Bella ignorante de los pensamientos de Heidi. Cuando abrió la puerta se asusto al no ver a Bella en la cama. "Bella, ¿Dónde estas?" entro a la habitación, "Bella"

"Estoy en el baño, ya salgo" contesto ella

El soltó un suspiro de alivio, sentándose en la cama para esperarla. Le sonrió en cuanto la vio salir del baño caminando hacia ella para ayudarle a recostarse en la cama.

"Yo puedo moverme por mi misma" mascullo ella, sonrojándose cuando las manos de Edward tocaron su piel.

"Lo se" contesto el, "pero el doctor claramente dijo que tenias que descansar Bella"

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "te recuestas conmigo"

"No creo que sea una bue-"

Ella lo corto, "solo quiero hablar Edward, nada mas"

Se recostó en la cama, quedado de frente a ella, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor e irritamiento, "mejor, aunque odio estar en cama"

"lo supuse una mujer adicta al trabajo como tu, debe de ser horrible pasarse todo el día descansando" bromeo el.

Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa, ante su tono juguetón, extrañaba tanto la relación que tenían antes. "Edward yo no te engañe"

Su cuerpo se tenso, "no quiero hablar de eso ahora Bella"

"Tenemos que hablar, nunca me dejaste explicarte lo que paso ese día. Escúchame y saca las conclusiones que quieras Edward. Necesito decirte como sucedió todo."

Ella tomo su silencio como un si, " El entro a la oficina, supuestamente venia a pedirme perdón pero yo no le creí, sabia que quería algo, no soy ninguna tonta Edward" ella podía ver como el cerraba sus ojos y su respiración se aceleraba, " le dije que no le creía nada que se fuera, pero el no me hizo caso y me beso, yo le pegue una cacheta por supuesto" una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de el.." ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que Heidi nos había visto hasta que la oí hablar, me empezó a reclamar , ella por supuesto no me creyó cuando le explique que Jacob era mi ex novio" ella pudo ver como Edward abrió los ojos de inmediato sentándose en la cama.

" Le dijiste a Heidi que Jacob era tu ex novio?" pregunto el estupefacto

Ella asintió, mientras continuaba, "Ella no me creía, lo podía ver en su mirada, así que decidí que te contaría todo, pero ella me dijo que espera, que no te iba a decir nada, pero que si me daba un consejo, que no te mintiera por que te conocía desde hace mucho y que tu odiabas las mentiras"

"¿ Por que no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte Bella?" pregunto el clavando su mirada en la de ella

"tenia miedo, no quería causar problemas entre tu y el. Además no quería que la sociedad que une a las empresas se disolviera y Emmett quedaría como el culpable de todo por ser el presidente"

El solo asintió, mientras frotabas sus manos por su cara, se levanto de la cama paseándose de un lado a otro.

"Edward" susurro ella, "necesito saber que piensas"

El soltó un suspiro dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo, "La primera vez que ella me dijo que lo había visto en tu oficina me expresó que no lo conocía que no sabia quien era el."

Bella se acerco hacia el, mientras el ponía su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella. "te mintió Edward"

"Es posible" contesto, soltó un pequeño gemido cuando ella le empezó a acariciar su pelo.

"se que estas pensando en algo Edward, ¿quiero saber que es?" susurro ella observando la hermosa cara de su esposo.

"Ya lo sabrás, ahora solo quiero olvidarme de todo y estar contigo" contesto el.

**Edward, que estara tramando..hmmmm jajajaja...eso solo yo lo se:)**

**Gracias por leer, posiblemente no pueda actualizar hasta la semana que viene, pues esta voy a estar un pococ ocupada.  
**


	27. Quiero Creerte

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:) Se que habia durado mucho sin actualizar..pero no habia tenido tiempo estaba en examenes finales y tenia mucho que estudiar..**

**Pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que le guste...  
**

**Disfruten  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 25:Quiero Creerte  
**

Tres días ..

Habían pasado tres días desde que le había contando su parte de los hechos a Edward. Había visto un cambio visible en el…pero las cosas entre ellos aun seguían igual. Soltó un suspiro, no entendía nada, trato de pensar en como esa mujer pudo haberse enterado del pasado de ella con Jacob, pero siempre quedaba en blanco.

Se levanto de la cama en la cual llevaba ya tres días descansando, se sentía mucho mejor y con más ánimos. Su amiga Alice no había parado de llamarla asegurándose de que en el momento en que ella quisiera podría ir por ella. Pero Bella se negó rotundamente quería desenmascarar a esa víbora y recuperar la confianza de Edward.

Se puso unos pantalones cortos con una blusa blanca. Se quedo observando su reflejo en el espejo tratando de notar algún cambio en su cuerpo, pero hasta ahora seguía igual. Se agarro el pelo en una cola y bajo a desayunar.

Se sonrojo al ver a la servidumbre observándola inquisitivamente, ya que en los días que llevaba en la finca no había salido de la habitación, claro no era que no había tratado pero Edward simplemente le decía que necesitaba el descanso oponiéndose terminantemente a dejarla tan siquiera moverse.

"Buenos días, señora" dijo una de las sirvientas sirviéndole el café.

Bella le dio una cálida sonrisa, " ¿ Sabe si mi marido ya tomo el desayuno?"

"No señora, el señor se levanto muy temprano y se fue hacia la oficinas"

Bella asintió tomando un sorbo del rico café, "gracias"

Luego de desayunar, tomo el corto camino hacia las oficinas que Edward tenia el la finca. El sol le calentaba la piel, se recogió más el pelo tratando de refrescarse un poco más. Se sentía tensa y no sabia porque, o quizás no quería aceptar el porque lo estaba. Hasta ahora no había visto a Heidi ni una sola vez, pero sabia que aun seguía en la casa.

A veces podía oír sus risas acompañada de las de Edward y no podía evitar sentir celos, no entendía el comportamiento de Edward y esto la irritaba. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, el que el durmiera al lado de ella todas las noches la relajaba un poco.

Pero aun así sentía una punzada de dolor cada vez que le decía buenas noches de forma seca, alejándose al otro extremo de la cama.

Apresuro sus pasos tratando de protegerse del sol. Entro a la oficinas recordando los primeros días que había venido a trabajar a la finca de Edward. Se dirigió a la oficina de este, tocando la puerta antes de entrar.

"entre" dijo la voz suave de su esposo

Ella abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió al verlo tan concentrado en unos papeles "hola"

El levanto la mirada dándole una sonrisa torcida, "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien" se dirigió hasta el escritorio sentándose frente a el "No pensé que estarías trabajando"

El soltó una pequeña carcajada, "No soy tan vago como piensas Bella, le prometí a Emmett que lo seguiría ayudando hasta que papá se recuperara por completo"

"No pienso eso de ti Edward, eres muy bueno para los negocios, me lo has demostrado" susurro ella

El solo asintió mientras seguía trabajando en su trabajo. Se veía tan hermoso pensó ella..Supo que hizo mal en ocultarle la verdad, sabia que parte de todo este problema era su culpa quizás si ella le hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio el no estuviera dudando de ella.

" Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar" ella vio como el enarco una ceja mirándola, " es que no tengo nada que hacer y..." balbuceo

"No es necesario, Heidi me esta ayudando" contesto el con tono apenado.

Ella se quedo sorprendida, aunque sabia que era estúpido estarlo, se levanto de la silla muy enojada dispuesta a largarse de una vez por toda de la finca. Estaba cansada de todo de las humillaciones de los cambios repentinos de Edward.

"Bella espera" se levanto de la silla tomándola del brazo antes de que llegara a la puerta, "ella se ofreció y tu—"

Ella lo corto, no quería escuchar mas explicaciones, "¿y yo que Edward?" le espeto, soltándose de su agarre "estoy cansada de todo esto, me tratas como si fuera un trapo que recoges y tiras cuando se te da la gana. Te conté toda la verdad y aun así no me creíste sigues en las misma y no soporto esto mas. ¡Me largo a la ciudad! Quédate con tu amante"

Salió corriendo hacia afuera, podía oír la voz de Edward llamándola pero no se atrevió a voltear la cabeza. Tenia que mantenerse fuerte en su decisión. No iba a soportar esta situación más. Era una mujer echa y derecha. De repente sintió como choco con alguien, sintió como si hubiera sido una pared de piedra. Pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos sujetándola evitando que ella callera de espalda.

"¿señora esta bien?" pregunto la persona preocupada

" Ugh" gimió pasándose la mano por la frente, alejándose de la persona para poder observarlo mejor. Era unos de los trabajadores de la finca, alto y musculoso, pudo ver que estaba muy preocupado y asustado? …"estoy bien no se preocupe" pudo finalmente decir

El soltó un suspiro de alivio, " discúlpeme no fue mi intención pero—"

Bella iba a contestarle cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura dándole la vuelta, se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdes de su marido se veía realmente preocupado.

" Bella, tienes que tener mas cuidado" le reprocho, levanto la cabeza hacia el hombre que había chocado con Bella, y pudo ver como la mirada de Edward se endureció.." y tu ¿ Por que demonios no te fijas por donde caminas?"

"señor yo—"empezó a explicar el trabajador

"Edward, el no tubo la culpa de nada, yo estaba distraída y no me fije" mascullo ella, enojada ante el tono de el hacia su trabajador.

Edward solo asintió, apretando el agarre que tenia sobre Bella atrayéndola mas hacia el, "puedes retirarte Paul"

"Si señor, con su permiso señora" comento Paul para luego retirarse.

Bella se soltó del agarre de el, "Eres increíble"

El la miro entrecerrando los ojos, "tenia sus manos sobre ti"

Ella bufeo, optando por no contestarle siguiendo su camino hacia la casa principal. Podía sentir sus pasos tras ella, pero nada de lo que el dijera la haría cambiar de opinión. Entro a la casa y su enojo se multiplico al ver a Heidi.

Se dio la vuelta volteando su mirada y posándola en su marido quien aun la seguía, "Espero que sean muy felices"

Ignorando por completo la mirada estupefacta de Heidi subió escaleras arriba para recoger sus pertenencias. Saco unas de las maletas y empezó a tirar todo adentro. Oyó la puerta abrirse, podía sentir la mirada de Edward sobre ella, pero esto no la detuvo. El se acerco a ella poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, haciendo que ella parara.

" Bella" susurro " no puedes irte"

Ella soltó un sollozo ahogado, no entendía como era posible que solo un toque de el la volviera tan débil.." No puedo con esto Edward, yo no me case para esto"

El le dio la vuelta, abrazándola fuerte, mientras besaba sus cabellos, " Lo siento, perdóname..Pero no puedo dejarte ir"

Ella empezó a lloriquear mas fuerte, apretándose hacia el…estaba confundida y el participio de sus sentimientos no la ayudaban en nada.

El se sentó en el suelo, con ella encima de el a horcajadas..Edward empezó a acariciar su pelo, mientras ella lloraba. Lloro por todo...por los desprecios de Edward, los inventos de Heidi y el desastre en que se había convertido su matrimonio.

No supo cuando tiempo duro en los brazos de Edward, cuando finalmente se tranquilizó levanto la cabeza clavando su mirada en la de Edward. El solo le dio una sonrisa, limpiando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

"¿ Te sientes mejor?" pregunto besando su frente

Bella encogió los hombros bajando la cabeza. Edward tomo su mentón suavemente haciendo que ella levantara la mirada de nuevo. Se acerco mas a ella acariciando la nariz de ella con la suya, poco a poco empezó a rosar sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido. Extrañaba tanto sus caricias. Lo rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, profundizando sus besos.

Cuando finalmente se separaron ambos jadeaban, Edward la miro con una sonrisa en su labios mientras acariciaba las mejilla de ella con sus dedos pulgares.

" Le pedio a Heidi que se fuera" su tono era cauteloso..

Bella lo miraba atónita, "Edward ella es tu amiga no tienes qu—"

"Tu eres mi esposa Bella" dijo el cortándola, "Y si vamos a arreglar este problema necesitaremos privacidad"

Ella soltó un suspiro recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el, " Pensé que me habías creído cuando te dije que lo había sucedido"

El se tenso, tomo una bocanada de aire.." Llame a Jacob ayer"

Bella levanto la cabeza de golpe, " ¿hablaste con el? ¿Qué te dijo?"

El empezó a acariciarle los brazos, mirándola directamente a los ojos, "No hable con el...no estaba en la oficina"

"ohh" fue lo único que pudo decir

"Bella..Yo quiero que empecemos de nuevo, olvidarnos de todo. Estas embarazada y tanto estrés te puede hacer daño. Te amo y estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que paso" podía oír el amor en sus palabras.

Estaba tratando de ser honesto con ella, pero ella no quería que simplemente se olvidara de lo que había pasado. Lo que ella quería era recuperar su confianza, hacerle entender que ella no le había mentido. Que ambos habían sido presas de un engaño.

"No Edward" le contesto levantándose y sentándose en la cama..." Yo no te engañe..No se de que manera hacerte entender eso. ¿De verdad crees que si amara a Jacob estuviera aquí suplicándote y humillándome?" musito ella.

El soltó un suspiro, frotando sus manos por su rostro.."No se..Bella a veces te creo..a veces no.. Todavía sigo sin entender porque Heidi me mentiría en algo así"

Bella se levanto de la cama, poniéndose de rodillas frente a el, quien a un seguía sentado en el suelo…"Es mas que obvio Edward..Esta enamorada de ti...tu eres el único que no se da cuenta." Dijo, mirándolo incrédula.

" Es posible..Cuando me dijo que te había visto con Jacob no me dijo que sabia quien el era" comento el, mas para si mismo.

"Te mintió en eso y en todo lo demás" dijo ella

El sacudió la cabeza, " quizás…..,cuando me dijiste tu parte de lo que había pasado quise creerte..Te creí. Le reclame a Heidi y volvió a decirme lo mismo de que no había forma de que ella se enterara de eso."

Bella bajo la mirada sintiéndose derrotada por mas que le explicara aun seguía dudando.." ¿Aun me amas?"

"Por supuesto" contesto el de inmediato

Ella le dio una sonrisa, acercándose de nuevo a el…" entonces recuperare tu confianza, te voy a demostrar que no te engañe"

%%$^$&%^

Soltó un bostezo cerrando el libro que leía. Habia pasado la mayor parte de la tarde en su habitación luego de haber terminado la conversación con Edward. El se había retirado porque tenia que volver a hacer algunas llamadas a la ciudad y hablar con Heidi.

El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, se sentía un poco mas tranquila ante la decisión que había tomado Edward de pedirle a Heidi que se fuera. Con esa mujer lejos seria más fácil arreglar las cosas con Edward. Llevo unas de sus manos hacia su estomago acariciándolo. Aun no se hacia la idea de que una pequeña criatura estuviera creciendo dentro de su vientre. Nunca pensó en que tendría una familia tan joven..Pero si era con Edward nada le daba más satisfacción.

" te voy a cuidar, se que no seré la mejor madre..Pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible" susurro.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, "Pase" contesto pensando en que seria una de los empleados o Edward.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Heidi entrar al cuarto, mirándola con odio.." Tu y yo necesitamos hablar" exigió

Bella la miro incrédula, "yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo y sal de mi cuarto"

El la cara de Heidi se dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica..."Eres una tonta, de verdad piensas que lograras convencer a Edward de que no lo engañaste..Tengo noticias para ti querida no se te hará tan fácil. Edward confía y me quiere demasiado, cree en mis palabras y estoy completamente segura que no lograras convencerlo de lo contrario"

Ella solo la miraba con lastima y suspicacia, como era posible que alguien pudiera mentir tan naturalmente.. "Claro te quiere tanto que por eso te pidió que te fueras ¿cierto?" contesto Bella con tono sarcástico.

Ella vio como la sonrisa de Heidi se fue desvaneciendo para luego convertirse en una mueca de resentimiento… "¿Te dijo que nos besamos? "Espeto Heidi enojada.

Bella la miro boquiabierta, meneando la cabeza para aclarar su mente..Esa era otras de sus mentiras, no caería en sus trampas, "no te cansas de mentir"

Heidi soltó una carcajada, dándose la vuelta..para luego voltear la cabeza mirando a Bella sobre su hombro… " no tengo porque mentir Bella..Ni fingir contigo…pregúntaselo a tu marido si quieres estoy segura que no te mentiría"

Bella la miro con odio mientras ella se retiraba por completo, soltó un suspiro dejando caer sobre la cama.

"Esta mujer esta loca" gruño..Pero que si decía la verdad..Edward estaba muy enojado con ella cuando la había dejado en el apartamento en Seattle. Había venido con ella a la finca y cuando ella llego aquí el se veía muy cariñoso con ella.

"No Bella" dijo el voz alta…esa mujer era una mentirosa..No podía caer en sus trampas..

" Bella..Estas hablando sola" dijo Edward quien estaba parado en la puerta observándola.

Ella se levanto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, "Edward ¿tuviste algo que ver con Heidi?"

El la miro sobrecogido, "¿ a que te refieres?"

Ella noto que su tono era defensivo... " si la besaste Edward, a eso es lo que me refiero" mascullo Bella. El bajo la cabeza dejando caer sus hombros. Bella lo miraba expectante..Esperando su respuesta..Pero lo único que escuchaba era su silencio. "tuviste algo que ver con ella" su tono se había vuelto acusador.

Edward levanto la mirada clavándola en ella se veía avergonzado.."Bella las cosas no pasaron como te las imaginas"

" Y que sabes tu lo que yo me estoy imaginando Edward..es mas que obvio" espeto ella enojada..le habia reclamado a ella tanto por básicamente lo mismo que el habia echo..llamandola todo tipo de nombre…"eres un farsante Edward"

" Fue un simple beso y además estaba borracho y ella me beso a mi" dijo en tono defensivo.." y sabes que no tengo porque darte explicaciones después de todo tu te besaste con Jacob.. estamos a mano ¿no?"

Bella lo miro atontada mientras sintió una pequeña lagrima rodar por su mejillas.. "no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso Edward"

El se arrepintió de inmediato, la había lastimado otra vez y lo sabia.."Bella no quis—"

"!Cállate!" le grito.. " lárgate no quiero oírte ni verte lárgate" dijo mientras su cuerpo empezó a temblar.."LARGATE"

Edward la miro arrepentido, retirándose y cerrando la puerta tras el. Bella dio pasos atrás quedando pegada a la pared, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo. Pensó que las cosas mejorarían después de la conversación que había tenido en la mañana con el, pero estaba muy equivocada. Se limpio las lágrimas levantándose del suelo.

No lloraría mas..no mas..se dijo a si misma. Se dirigió a la mesita de noche sacando las llaves de su carro. Luego de recoger solo sus cosas personales y darse un cambio de ropa bajo silenciosamente abajo y por suerte no se encontró a ninguna de la servidumbre.

Salió afuera dirigiéndose hacia el garaje donde estaba su carro, se tenso al ver a uno de los trabajadores sentado frente al garaje haciendo guardia.

"Señora, ¿a donde va?" pregunto el hombre cuando se percato de la presencia de Bella.

Ella lo miro detenidamente y lo reconoció de inmediato era el hombre con el que había chocado mas temprano.. "me voy"

El sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, "Lo siento pero tengo ordenes de no dejarla salir"

Ella le dio una mirada suplicante.. "por favor necesito salir de aquí"

El la miraba indeciso, "no puedo.. esta en juego mi trabajo señora"

"por favor...No puedo seguir aquí" suplico ella, tratando de convencerlo, ella observo como el la miraba tratando de tomar la mejor decisión.

"Esta bien" Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio acercándose a el y dándole un abrazo..

"Gracias" finalmente dijo ella.

" No tiene que agradecerme señora..Pero ándele antes de que el señor se de cuenta" le dijo Paul apresurándola.

Bella le dio una sonrisa, montándose en el auto. No había marcha atrás..Aunque se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos no podía seguir soportando los cambios de actitudes de Edward la estaban volviendo loca. Quería arreglar las cosas con el..pero no de esa manera. Estaba cansada de forzar a Edward a creer en ella. Si de verdad la amaba, debió creerle desde un principio. Vio como se alejaba más de la finca, al mismo tiempo que sentía una pequeña lagrima rodar por sus mejillas. Acababa de perder al hombre de su vida….

**Gracias Por leer:) **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	28. Verdades Y Mentiras

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Wow me quedo sorprendida leyendo los reviews son encantadoras...Este capitulo es corto..pero necesario..tratre de actualizar el jueves:)**

**No me odien..tendran su final feliz:)  
**

**Pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que le guste...  
**

**Disfruten  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 26:Verdades Y Mentiras  
**

Se paso la mano por su pelo tratando de pensar, las cosas con Bella iban de mal en peor. Cada vez que daban un paso hacia delante, daban dos hacia atrás. Quería confiar en ella, luchaba contra su pensamientos..pero siempre terminaba confundido. Había intentado hablar con Jacob..Pero fue prácticamente misión imposible y por el otro lado Heidi juraba y perjuraba que no le había mentido.

Sabia que se veía mal el echo de que le creyera mas a Heidi que a su esposa..Pero las circunstancias no le daban de otra. Heidi no tenia formas de enterarse del pasado de Bella y ese hombre. Y por supuesto que desconfiaba de Heidi...pero no podía simplemente acusarla de mentirle sin tener pruebas.

Salió de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Bella, la había dejado sola después de la ultima discusión que tuvieron… y además el necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

No le cayo nada bien que Heidi le hubiera dicho a Bella, lo que había sucedido….Claro aunque quizás la entendía después de todo le había pedido que se fuera de la finca.

Subió las escaleras, centrado en sus pensamientos..pero no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de Heidi cuando paso por la habitación que esta ocupaba…Se acerco un poco mas. La puerta estaba entre abierta..Pudo observar como ella tiraba y arreglaba unas maletas para irse mañana mismo a primera hora.

Edward iba a continuar su camino cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención…

"si lo se...Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por Edward" su tono era impaciente... "Pero bueno te llame para pedirte algo" el frunció el ceño…. "¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté que había visto a ese hombre besándose con la esposa de Edward? Pues te cuento… que parece que Edward la encontró con ese tipo y tuvieron muchísimos problemas..Pero te lo cuento todo cuando llegue a la ciudad"

Edward se quedo estupefacto frente a la puerta…Sabia que eso era mentira..pero…..

La voz de Heidi volvió a llamar su atención..

"es que ahora ella quiere culparme a mi porque Edward me trajo a la finca y te quería pedir que por favor no le contaras nada Edward. No quiero que el desconfié de mi" su tono se había vuelto suplicante.

Edward se lleno de enojo entrando a la habitación, arrebatándole en teléfono a Heidi ignorando por completo sus reclamos de que estaba teniendo una conversación privada.

"Bueno" escupió a la otra persona que estaba en línea..

"Edward" era la voz de Rosalie

El se sorprendió aun mas, de todas la personas nunca se imagino que fuera ella con quien estuviera hablando, " Rosalie.. ¿Que demonios significa esto?" No quería ni pensarlo...Se dio la vuelta fulminando con la mirada a Heidi quien ahora lo miraba asustada.

"Edward...Pon a mi prima en el teléfono" le reclamo Rosalie.

Edward volvió a posar su mirada sobre Heidi…"primero me explicas que tienes tu que ver en todo esto"…Claro como no lo había pensado antes..Conocía muy bien a Emmett y sabia que el nunca le ocultaría algo a Rosalie.

"no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que me estas hablando Edward" resoplo Rosalie

Edward tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de tranquilizarse, cosa que se le estaba haciendo imposible..Decidió ir directo al punto y salir de dudas de una vez por todas, "¿le contaste a Heidi sobre el pasado de Bella con Jacob Black? y no te atrevas a mentirme Rosalie" mascullo observando a Heidi quien cada mes se veía mas aterrada.

Rosalie se quedo en silencio, mientras el pensaba en todas los reclamos que le había hecho a su esposa..No pudo evitar pensar que Bella pudo haber tenido la razón..sintió como el corazón se le comprimía.

"Edward" finalmente dijo Rosalie.. "sabes muy bien que no me gustan la mentiras, si le conté algo pero no todo..Solo que se habían casado por negocio y que tu le habías ofrecido un millón de dólares a Bella..Pero solo te advierto...si Bella me cae bien pero no voy a permitir que metan a mi prima en sus problemas"

Edward se quedo completamente pasmado ante la confesión de Rosalie, ¿como pudo haber sido tan estúpido? Poso su mirada llena de odio sobre Heidi, quien ahora tenía la cabeza hacia abajo. Edward no sabia que decir le devolvió el teléfono de nuevo Heidi y espero hasta que ella se despidiera de Rosalie.

"Edward no—"empezó a explicar

"Cállate Heidi" su tono era hostil, se acerco a ella zarandeándola " ¿como fuiste capaz?"

"Déjame explicarte las cosas—" suplico Heidi

Edward la soltó dando unos paso hacia atrás, meneando la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, " no quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras Heidi…ahora mismo recoges todo y te largas de mi casa..No te quiero ver..Ni sentir ni escuchar tu voz..!Lárgate!"

"Edwa—" intento ella otra vez de hablar acercándose a el

"DIJE FUERA DE MI CASA" grito el, la tomo por el brazo llevando casi a rastras por las escaleras, mientras ella trataba de convencerlo de que la escuchara. Edward la ignoraba por completo..Sorprendido de que Bella no hubiera salido de la habitación al escuchar los gritos de Heidi.

Cuando llegaron al piel del ultimo escalón se encontró con unos de los trabajadores.. "Señor que bueno que lo encuentro"

"ahora no" dijo Edward pasando de largo… cuando ya estuvieron afuera soltó a Heidi.

Ella se dejo caer frente a Edward llorando.. "Eres un patán Edward te estas equivocando yo no te mentí no invente nada..Por favor"

Algunos de los empleados de la casa se habían levantado y ahora miraban curiosos, pero esto no detuvo las acusaciones de Edward..Estaba demasiado enojado " Estuviste a punto de destruir mi matrimonio Heidi.. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?"

Ella solo negaba con la cabeza, se levanto tratando de acercarse a Edward y abrazarlo pero este se lo impidió.."Edward por favor—"

"Lárgate Heidi..Antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir" espeto, dándose la vuelta y entrando a la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

" ¿ que haces ahí aun..Te dije que ahora no tengo tiempo" le dijo al trabajador quien aun estaba parado en el vestíbulo

"señor el carro de su esposa no esta" titubeo

El levanto la cabeza de golpe, " ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no esta?"

El trabajador se encogió de hombros, sin saber que mas decir..

Edward maldijo bajo su aliento abriendo la puerta dirigiéndose al garaje y ignorando por completo la mirada expectante de Heidi. Todo el color huyo de su cara cuando vio que el carro de su esposa no estaba ahí..Se habia ido…

**%&$%&$%**

Bella soltó un suspiro cuando finalmente entro a su apartamento. Había sido el viaje mas largo de su vida..Se sentía cansada y con mucho sueño. En todo el camino no pudo parar de pensar en si había tomado la decisión correcta. Después de todo le había dicho a Edward que le mostraría su inocencia..Pero simplemente ya no tenia mas fuerza.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación, desnudándose para darse una ducha. No pudo evitar volver a llorar al recordar que ahora estaba sola. El temor inundo todo su cuerpo.. Estaba embarazada y prácticamente sola. ¿ y si todo le salía mal?..tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Salió de la ducha poniéndose una pijama y recostándose en la cama tratando de no pesar y quedarse dormida…

"Bella.. Te entiendo... pero creo que debiste haberle dicho que te ibas" le dijo su amiga, poniendo la taza de te sobre la mesa.

Bella se había quedado dormida, despertándose cuando recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga Alice, explicándole que había regresado a la ciudad..Ganándose una visita de su amiga.

Bella soltó un suspiro evitando la mirada de su amiga… " Lo se Alice, pero ya no aguantaba mas estar ahí"

"Bella" susurro su amiga.. " ¿estas segura que eso es lo que quieres..Divorciarte de el?"

Ella levanto la mirada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. El matrimonio con Edward había empezado mal como un negocio..Y todo lo que empieza mal termina mal. No se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de Edward..Pero si de haberse casado con el por un millón de dólares.

"Si amiga…Edward y yo somos muy diferentes es mejor que termine con esto ahora antes que sea demasiado tarde" susurro ella, tratando de no dejar caer las lagrimas.

" creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso Bella..Estas enamorada" le explico su amiga

Bella no lo pudo evitar mas las lagrimas, sabia que eso era cierto y que mas que tratara no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y de su corazón..Su amiga se acerco a ella abrazándola.

"Que tal si para distraerte vamos a dar una vuelta y hacemos una cita con el doctor para ver si todo esta bien con tu embarazo" sugirió su amiga tratando de hacer que Bella se olvidara de sus problemas por unos momentos.

Bella le dio una sonrisa apreciativa.. "me parece muy buena idea"

Se dio un cambio de ropa y después de desayunarse se dirigieron hacia una clínica cercana. Bella lleno toda la información que necesitaba..Aunque no lo quería admitir ya empezaba a extrañar a Edward quería que el compartiera este momento con ella.

Después de esperar unos minutos unas de las enfermeras tomo su peso y le saco sangre para agunos exámenes. Después de esto la doctora la recibió haciéndole todos los exámenes necesarios y dándole toda la información necesaria. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho el latido del corazón de su bebe. En ese momento tomo las fuerzas necesarias para saber que podría hacer esto sola.

Después que salieron de la clínica rechazo la invitación de su amiga de ir a comer ya que estaba muy cansada. Llego a su apartamento y se quedo totalmente atónita al ver a Edward sentado frente a la puerta.

"Edward" balbuceo " ¿Q-Que haces aquí?"

El se levanto rápidamente cuando escucho la voz de ella, "vine por ti"

Exhalo profundo, "pierdes tu tiempo Edward"

Sabía lo que tenia que hacer aunque tuviera que mentirle…

"Bella ya lo se todo, todo fue un invento de Heidi" le dijo el expectante

Por un momento ella se sorprendió mirándolo detenidamente… "me alegro por ti Edward..Pero eso no cambia las cosas"

El se acerco a ella tomando su cara en sus manos, "Por supuesto que importa Bella..Se que te dije cosas y que te hice sentir mal..Pero trata de entenderme pensé que—"

Ella lo empujo hacia atrás enojada " ¿Qué trate de entenderte? ¿ y tu trataste de entenderme a mi cuando te suplique y te explique que no te había engañado?..Me alegro que te hayas enterado de la verdad Edward pero eso no cambia las cosas entre tu y yo"

"Bella por favor..Tu y yo nos amamos no hagas esto"

Ella levanto la mirada tomando fuerzas "quiero el divorcio"

"No" exclamo el desafiante

Ella meneo la cabeza, pasándole por el lado y tratando de abrir la puerta de su apartamento, no se sentía lista para tener esa conversación.

Edward la tomo por el brazo dándole la vuelta."Bella por favor" le suplico

"No Edward" se dio la vuelta por completo.. "me humillaste..Me rechazaste, me trataste como si no significara nada para ti.. ¿Y sabes que? acepto que te mentí y que no hice bien en ocultarte las cosas pero eso no te daba el derecho de tratarme como lo hiciste."

El la miraba triste sabia que tenia la razón, " Lo se Bella y créeme que estoy dispuesto a remediar mi error"

Ella abrió la puerta del apartamento impidiéndole la entrada " es demasiado tarde para eso Edward..Lo siento pero tu destruiste todo lo que sentía por ti" le mintió..Sabia que era la única forma de hacer que se fuera.

Aprovechando que el se había quedado completamente sorprendido ante lo que ella le había dicho cerro la puerta asegurando el petillo, dejando que los lloros finalmente invadieran su cuerpo.

**Gracias Por leer:) **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	29. No Puedo Perderte

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Perdon por no haber Actualizado..estuve un poco ocupada y enferma..pero ya me siento mucho mejor  
**

**Disfruten  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 27:No puedo perderte  
**

Se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol daban de lleno en su cara. Había pasado la noche en casa de sus padres en su antiguo cuarto. Pensó en rentar un hotel, pero al final opto por visitar a su madre ya que no la había visto desde el infarto de su padre.

El divorcio, ella quería divorciarse de el. Por mas que trataba de darle vueltas al asunto no encontraba respuesta..Sabia que ella estaba enojada pero no hasta el punto de querer divorciarse de el. Entendía que había cometido un error en no creer en sus palabras pero era humano tenia derecho a equivocarse.

Cuando se entero que ella se había ido de la finca….Que había regresado a la ciudad, sintió mucho enojo. Estaba embarazada como era posible que no tuviera ningún tipo de preocupación por su vida. Podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa en el largo camino desde su finca hasta la ciudad. Pero el enojo pronto se convirtió en desesperación, si se había ido era porque ya estaba cansada de cómo la trataba y el la entendía. Sabía que ambos tenían culpa en lo que estaba pasando. El por no creer ni confiar en ella. Y Bella por mentirle y no tenerle confianza de decirle la verdad.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces para salir tras ella, ignorando por completo a Heidi quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Esa mujer era la mejor actriz que había visto, aun cuando todo salió a la luz ella pretendía que el cayera en sus mentiras y enredos. Se aseguro que ella se fuera de su finca no sin antes advertirle que se alejara de el y su familia.

"Edward" dijo su madre entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, "¿Puedo pasar hijo?"

EL se levanto recostándose en el espaldar de la cama, "Claro madre"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Sabe papá que pase la noche aquí?" contra pregunto el evitando responderle, puesto que ¿que podría decirle?..que se odiaba a si mismo por haber dudado de su esposa, porque finalmente encontró al amor de su vida y ahora ella quiere divorciarse de el.

"No, aun esta bajo reposo" contesto ella

El asintió dándole una sonrisa.

"Edward, ¿Qué pasa" pregunto ella realmente preocupada acercándose a el y sentándose en la cama, " te ves muy cansado y triste no me gusta verte así"

"mamá, estoy bien no te preocupes por mi"

"No lo estas Edward, eres mi hijo y te conozco bien.. ¿Qué pasa?"

Suspiro profundo frotándose las manos en su cara, "no quiero hablar de ello ahora"

"¿tiene que ver con Bella cierto?"

"No te cansas hasta que consigues lo que quieres, si mama tiene que ver con Bella, fui un estúpido y la perdí"

"¿a que te refieres hijo?" pregunto ella sorprendida

" Me equivoque..Hice estupideces" balbuceo, completamente avergonzado

Su madre se acerco mas a el, abrazándolo " ¿tuvo Heidi algo que ver en eso?" pregunto de lo mas natural

El se separo de ella, mirándola directo a los ojos, "Como sabes tu que Hei—"

"Emmett me comento que te la habías llevado junto con Bella a la finca, para que ella pasara unos días" dijo ella con tono reprobatorio…"Esa chica siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, aun cuando se separaron"

El soltó un pesado suspiro, " todo el mundo se daba cuenta menos yo"

Esme soltó una pequeña risita, " ¿Por qué no me explicas lo que paso?"

"Heidi me mintió acerca de Bella, me invento mil y una mentira" dijo el exasperado consigo mismo levantándose de la cama y paseándose de un lado para otro, " me invento que ella me engañaba y yo le creí madre...le creí porque confiaba en ella, pensé que era realmente mi amiga y al fin y al cabo yo apenas conocía a Bella..Sabia que era ambiciosa igual que su familia y me deje llevar por los celos y la rabia" al final se dejo caer frente a su madre, aunque no quería admitirlo lloro por primera vez después de todo lo que había pasado… lloro.

"Mi niño" susurro ella, acariciándole el pelo.

"Por eso papá siempre prefirió a Emmett, por que yo no se valorar las cosas mamá, soy un tonto que todo el mundo puedo manipular y engañar a su antojo" dijo el mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían en la falda de su madre.

Ella le levanto la cabeza limpiando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares, "Edward tu padre te ama al igual que a Emmett, nunca hubo diferencias entre ustedes. Si eres impulsivo y siempre fuiste muy celoso con lo que es tuyo, y quizás nos equivocamos en la forma de criarlos pero quiero que sepas que yo los amo a ambos igual y que nada de eso tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando. Conocí a Bella y se ve que es una mujer buena y trabajadora. Si se aman debes luchar por ese amor."

Edward le dio una sonrisa a pesar de que por dentro se sentía triste y destruido, "Esta embarazada"

El vio como su madre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, " e-embarazada.. ¿Bella?"

El asintió agrandando su sonrisa.

Su madre de repente se levanto de la cama, " Voy a ser abuela otra vez" grito de repente, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Edward y abrazándolo.. "Ahora mas que nunca debes de arreglar las cosas con ella, en esta familia ningún Cullen crecerá en un matrimonio en desacuerdo.."

Edward se rio ante el tono de su madre, pero esa sonrisa le duro menos de dos segundo cuando volvió a recordar porque estaba allí y no con su esposa, " las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen mamá" dijo el sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Y quien dice que las cosas son fáciles en esta vida? A veces tenemos que luchar por lo que queremos y te lo digo por experiencia hijo. Si esa mujer te hace feliz y si te equivocaste pídele perdón, estoy segura que si en verdad te ama, no dudara en perdonarte"

"No lo creo, me pidió el divorcio y además la trate horrible" contesto el

" ¿Sabe ella que estas enterado de la verdad?" pregunto ella, con menos ánimos..

El solo se limito a asentir, "Aun así me pidió el divorcio"

El volteo la mirada hacia su madre cuando ella no respondió nada, y vio que esta lo miraba con lastima, "hijo no—"

"No te preocupes mamá" la interrumpió el " Ya sabré que hacer..me puedes dejar solo necesito pensar"

Su madre le dio una sonrisa aunque su mirada ahora también estaba triste. Se levanto y salió del cuarto dejando a Edward solo con sus pensamientos. Su madre tenia razón el simplemente no podía separarse de ella. Aun cuando el pensaba que ella lo había engañado le pidió que se quedara a su lado no podía vivir sin ella.

Como fue posible que por unas estupideces como esa dejara que todo lo que había empezado a construir con Bella se fuera al suelo. Quizás era una manera de ser castigado después de todo le mintió a sus padres, le propuso dinero a una mujer solo para conseguir una finca. Cuando el tenia suficiente dinero para comprarse la que el quisiese.

Ladeo la mirada hacia su móvil que estaba encima de la mesa, había tratado de llamar a Bella miles de veces pero ella no contestaba su llamadas. Después que le cerrara la puerta en su cara el se quedo atónito como era posible que estuviera tan dispuesta a separarse de el cuando horas antes le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor que sentían y demostrarle que todo era mentira. ¿Quizás se canso? Y el beso con Heidi fue el último clavo en el ataúd que se estaba convirtiendo su matrimonio.

Tomo el teléfono en sus manos marcando el numero de su tío, la ultima vez que había hablado con el fue en su luna de miel y estaba seguro que nadie le había avisado del infarto de Carlisle.

_"Edward, ¿ a que debo el gran honor de tu llamada?"_ resonó la voz alegre de su tío.

" Vlad, ¿estas ocupado?" pregunto el hiendo directo y sin rodeos.

_"Para ti nunca… ¿que pasa sobrino?" _

"Quiero vender las fincas y mudarme a la ciudad" respondió este

_" ¡Que!, vender tus fincas.. ¿Por qué?"_ expreso su tío, sorprendido

Edward soltó un suspiro sabía que reaccionaria así.. "eso te lo explico después… ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda por favor tío?"

_" Por supuesto, pero contéstame algo.. ¿Tiene tu padre algo que ver en esto?"_

"No..Vlad yo tome la decisión creo que es tiempo de que regrese ala ciudad y ayude a Emmett con la empresa"

"espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta" dijo su tío para luego despedirse y colgar el teléfono.

Edward soltó un soplo, levantándose y dándose un baño poniéndose unos pantalones y una camisa. Bajo al primer nivel de la casa tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible ya que no quería que su padre se enterara que el había pasado la noche allí.

Salió de la casa y se monto en su carro paseando y dando vueltas para aclarar su mente, necesitaba pensar y saber que rumbo tomaría en su vida. Le encantaba la vida en la finca porque se sentía libre e independiente de su padre..Pero Bella odiaba la vida en la finca y sabía que era posible que ella no quisiera querer criar su hijo en un lugar así aunque estuviera todas las acomodaciones posibles. Porque estaba seguro que conseguiría su perdón aunque tuviera que secuestrarla y llevársela lejos la haría entender.

Después de dar varias vueltas por la ciudad encontró lo que buscaba seria el lugar perfecto para ellos, sonrió sintiéndose con mas ánimos, después de todo si quería convencerla tendría que ser fuerte. Se dirigió a la empresa tenia que hablar con Emmett y darle la noticia de que pronto se mudaría ala ciudad.

Llego a la empresa y estaciono su carro, se encamino hacia la oficina de Emmett mientras pensaba en cual seria la mejor manera de convencer a Bella para que hablara con el. Sabía que Emmett estaría solo puesto que no había ningún trato o gamas que revisar.

Entro a la oficina sin tocar abriendo la puerta de par en par, se quedo completamente estupefacto al ver a Bella sentada ahí frente a Emmett, se veía hermosa como siempre. El vio como ella volteo la cabeza al ver la mirada de Emmett dirigida a la puerta.

"Edward" susurro ella

El le dio una sonrisa, parece que la suerte estaba de su lado, "Bella"

Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada, "Por dios actúan como que si no se hubieran visto en años, son marido y mujer"

El vio como ella se sonrojo levantándose rápidamente con un "hablamos mas tarde" a Emmett y saliendo prácticamente corriendo de la oficina.

Edward le dio una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano aunque el no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, al parecer Rosalie aun no le había dicho nada. Edward salió de su trance dando la vuelta para seguir a Bella, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

Justo cuando ella iba a dar la vuelta al final del pasillo el la alcanzo tomándola del brazo. "Necesitamos hablar Bella"

Ella lo miro con desdén, tratando de controlar su respiración, " Suéltame" dijo halando su brazo para que la soltara, " no tengo nada mas que decir, te le deje bien claro ayer quiero el divorcio"

Edward la miro sorprendido ante la idea de que el pudiera darle el divorcio, " No" mascullo el, " me vas a escuchar.. ¿Qué demonios te pasa Bella? El divorcio" espeto el ..

"Si el divorcio" dijo ella volviendo a caminar, "así tendrás la libertad que necesitas para hacer lo que se te venga en gana y a mi me dejas en paz con mi hijo"

El acelero sus pasos, poniéndose frente a ella para contarle el camino, "nuestro hijo, y estas muy equivocada si piensas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil. Te amo Bella y no pienso perderte por una estupidez como esta"

"estupidez" grito ella fulminándolo con la mirada, "todo lo que me hiciste pasar en tu finca no fue una estupidez Edward, no supiste valorarme y no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo...quítate de mi camino tengo trabajo que hacer"

Ella trato de pasar pero el no la dejo la tomo por los hombros con ganas de zarandearla hasta hacerla entender que la amaba y necesitaba más que aire para respirar pensó el.

"Bella por favor, hablemos dame otra oportunidad se que lo eche todo a perder con mis malos tratos pero te amo y tu a mi." Susurro acercándose más ella, hasta quedar completamente pegado a su cuerpo.

El vio como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lagrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza "n-no..Perdóname Edward por no haberte dicho la verdad, pero no puedo regresar contigo..No puedo"

El le beso la frente abrazándola, "¿Por qué? Si me amas y yo a ti..Todo fue un error y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por todo lo que te dije"

Ella levanto su mirada, limpiando las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, " lo se Edward..Pero eso no cambia el dolor que yo siento, las humillaciones no es tan fácil. Necesito tiempo."

El la miraba se veía tan frágil, quedaba poco de la Bella que había conocido cuando llego a la empresa aquel día y todo era su culpa el la había destruido con sus insultos y malos tratos. Poco a poco fue bajando su cabeza hasta posar sus labios sobre ella, sintió como todo el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba, pero esto no le detuvo. El beso fue suave y corto.

" te daré el tiempo que sea necesites..Pero cuando estés lista tenemos que hablar de todo lo que paso" dijo el separándose de ella.

El vio como ella se rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, como si estuviera tratando de protegerse de el, "gracias" susurro

Edward asintió aunque sabía que ella no lo miraba, puesto que tenía su mirada hacia el suelo. El se quito del camino permitiendo que ella siguiera caminando y entrara a su oficina sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta y despedirse de el.

Pensó en que quizás había vuelto a cometer un error al besarla..Pero la extrañaba y estaba dispuesto hacer todo lo posible por demostrárselo.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina de Emmett, "no te voy a perder ni a ti ni a mi hijo" pensó en voz alta.

Entro de nuevo a la oficina de Emmett tratando de esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano. Respiro hondo mientras trataba de pensar en como explicarle todo a su hermano sin que le gritara y lo golpeara por la forma en que había tratado a Bella.

"Sabes" finalmente dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio, "sabia que perdería a Bella cuando se caso contigo, demonios Edward ella era una de mis mejores empleadas"

Edward levanto la cabeza posando su mirada en su hermano, "¿ a que te refieres?"

"A esto" dijo Emmett tirando los papeles de renuncia sobre el escritorio, "¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?"

Edward se quedo atónito boquiabierta había renunciado, "Emmett yo—"

"No me digas nada mas" dijo Emmett cortando sus explicaciones, "Bella me dijo sus razones y la entiendo"

Edward trago en seco, ¿Le habrá dicho que estaba embarazada y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? Pensó.

"¿Y cuales fueron sus razones?" pregunto Edward

"Me dijo que regresa a su pueblo natal, Edward pensé que había mas confianzas entre nosotros, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a ir con ella?"

Entonces en eso momento lo entendió todo, había renunciado..Lo de que necesitaba tiempo fue solo una excusa, se levanto de la silla corriendo hacia la oficina de ella, pero cuando abrió la puerta estaba completamente vacía como si nadie la hubiera ocupado nunca.

Sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba, realmente había dejado de amarlo que estaba dispuesta a irse sin decirle nada, aun cuando este prácticamente le rogo que la escuchara…

Había perdido la única oportunidad que tuvo para hablar con ella…

**NOTA IMPORTANTE POR FAVOR LEEANLA**

**Solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas... Este es el ultimo capitulo en lo que discuten o estan separados se los aseguro...:D YAY! jajajaja  
**

**Y traten de entender a Bella..fue humillada y Edward la trato mal aunque el siempre le este pidiendo perdon deveria hacerlo..despues de todo ella nunca lo engaño y nadie le gusta que le juzguen por algo que no hizo...**

**Y Bella tambien cometio muchos errores no solo Edward..ella le oculto cosas..haciendo que el desconfiara pero aun no se ha dado cuenta del gran peso de esto y hasta que esto suceda no podra sentirse tranquila..**

**Bueno pasando a cosas mejores..varias personas me han preguntrado sobre mi otra historia Asunto De Confianza..pienso seguir con ella en cuanto termine esta :)**

** y tambien tengo otra historia que he empazado a escribir pero no estoy segura de ponerla aqui en fanfiction :\ Asi que decidi dejar un resumen aqui ustedes queridas lectoras me dicen si la subo o no:)**

**Deudas del Destino  
**

_"Edward Anthony cullen era un hombre orgulloso y apasionado, había conseguido recuperar la fortuna de la familia partiendo de cero. Pero seguía doliendole que la hermosa Isabella Marie Swan lo hubiera abandonado hacía cinco años y seguia deseando volver hacerla suya. ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de sacarse la espina: Isabella estaba dispuesta a ser suya durante veintiseis noches si EL le pagaba sus deudas. Su talento para las inversiones lo había hecho rico, y esa proposicion prometia darle bastantes beneficios... Por fin podría vengarse de la mujer que lo había abandonado...y la que no habia podido olvidar..._"

**Gracias Por leer:) **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	30. Tu me haces tan Feliz

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Hola a todas/os..Se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo..pero es que estuve algunos problemas personales...empeze a trabajar y simplemente no habia tenido tiempo para poder actualizar..este capitulo ya estaba escrito hacia varias semanas pero le faltaban algunos toques y no queria simplemente ponerlo sin que estuviera perfecto y de acuerdo a la historia.**

**De verdad lo siento mucho y espero que no hayan perdido el interes en la historia..les prometo que la proxima actualizacion sera el sabado ya que el proximo capitulo casi esta terminado.**

**Disfruten  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Tu me haces tan feliz**

Cerro la puerta de su apartamento recontándose sobre ella, finalmente pudo soltar un suspiro desde que había salido prácticamente corriendo de la empresa. El corazón le latía fuertemente aunque sabia que era imposible que Edward la alcanzara.

Cuando le vio ahí parado frente a ella en la empresa sintió como todas las decisiones que había tomado la noche anterior se desvanecían, lo único que quería era poder abrazarlo y decirle que no tenia nada que perdonarle...Que solo se alegraba de que por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad, eso era lo que su corazón le gritaba..Pero su mente gritaba completamente lo contrario..se sentía asustada y confundida.

Lo ultimo que quería era divorciarse de el, pero estaba muy enojada aun…quería lastimarlo como el la había lastimado a ella con todos sus insultos. Por eso después de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas semanas tomo la decisión de que necesitaba tiempo. Así que se levanto temprano y fue a la oficina a rendir su renuncia. Se puso un poco nerviosa ante las preguntas de Emmett, pero decidió no decirle lo que había pasado entre ella y Edward, si el no le había dicho nada ella tampoco lo haría.

Se llevo la sorpresa mas grande de su vida cuando vio a Edward en la empresa, no pensó que lo encontraría tan temprano ahí…sus palabras removieron algo dentro de ella, sabia que el no aceptaría divorciarse, ella tampoco llevaría eso acabo lo amaba demasiado pero aun asi no podía evitar sentirse lastimada al recordar todo lo que había pasado en la finca y esa era unas de las razones por la que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Camino hacia su habitación para terminar de arreglar las maletas cuando unos golpes en la puerta la detuvieron en seco, todo el aire se le fue de los pulmones, y corazón empezó de nuevo a latirle irrevocable…no era posible que hubiera podido llegar tan rápido a su casa, los toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos..Estaba completamente en shock no tenia fuerzas para enfrentarse a Edward de nuevo sin caer completamente rendida antes sus palabras.

"Bella, querida" oyó una voz femenina y familiar gritar del otro lado de la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con aprensión, que hacia ella aquí….

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa forzada, " ¿Señora Cullen? "

La mujer le dio una tímida sonrisa, " ¿Puedo pasar?"

Bella la miro detenidamente, tenia que irse cuanto ante para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y no podía darse el lujo de que Edward la alcanzara..

"Señora, es que—" empezó a protestar

"Por favor Bella," la corto Esme "Necesito hablar contigo, solo será unos minutos"

"Esta bien, pase" contesto ella.

"Gracias" dijo Esme, entrando al apartamento y posando su mirada en las maletas que estaban recostada en la pared, "¿te vas de viaje?"

"no, solo voy a visitar a mis padres" mintió ella, "siéntese por favor"

Esme se sentó en uno de los muebles, mientras observaba detenidamente a Bella, "Edward me conto lo que paso con Heidi" comento ella hiendo directo al grano.

Bella la miro sorprendida, sin saber que decir..

" Bella" dijo Esme " también me dijo que le pediste el divorcio, se que no hemos tratado mucho pero se lo mucho que mi hijo te ama, y vengo ante ti a abogar por el."

" Yo necesi—" Esme levanto una mano interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir.

"Déjame terminar por favor, se que Edward no es perfecto pero se lo mucho que te ama, esta dispuesto a dar todo por ti, hasta vender sus fincas" susurro Esme

" ¿ Que?" pregunto ella completamente sorprendida

"Así es, el no sabe que yo se que tiene planes de venderlas pero eso no es lo importante, Bella huir no va a solucionar las cosas entre ustedes, no estoy aquí para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, solo que te dejes guiar por tu corazón, se que tu amas a mi hijo y yo se lo mucho que el te ama a ti..No pierdas la oportunidad de estar con la persona que realmente amas, te puedo asegurar que terminaras arrepintiéndote toda tu vida"

Bella la miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, sentía que había algo mas en las palabras de Esme pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era el que había la posibilidad de que al irse estuviera destruyendo aun mas la relación entre ella y Edward y esto no era lo que quería.

" quizás lo que me diga usted sea cierto pero yo necesito tiempo para pensar y con Edward tan cerca no voy a poder" murmuro ella, mostrándose aun confundida..

Esme soltó un suspiro, acomodándose mejor en el mueble, " eres muy joven para estar en esta situación, me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad..Estuve muy enamorada de un hombre que me cambio la vida pero por mis caprichos y malas decisiones lo perdí" Bella la miraba sorprendida, cuando la conoció se veía completamente enamorada de Carlisle..

"yo amo mucho a Carlisle, pero no es igual" continuo Esme, "y por mucho años me arrepentí de no haber luchado por ese amor, pero luego llegaron mis hijos y me cambiaron la vida pero aun sigo pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue"

"Señora Cullen—" quiso decir Bella pero Esme la corto

"Bella no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, además tienes que pensar no solo por ti, también esta el bebe que llevas dentro" dijo Esme, acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

Bella no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas..las palabras de Esme habían movido algo en ella, y aunque aun se sentía confundida en cual seria la mejor decisión si algo tenia claro era que no quería pender a Edward.

* * *

Edward salió disparado hacia su carro, mientras trataba de llamar a Bella, no podía irse asi, sin que el le pudiera explicar las cosas, sin que pudiera hablar y arreglar las cosas. Manejo a toda velocidad, frenando de golpe cuando llego al apartamento de ella.

Se bajo del carro caminando con pasos acelerados hacia la puerta de Bella, rogándole a Dios porque aun no se hubiera ido, de que estuviera aquí y no en el aeropuerto. Iba tan entretenido que no vio cuando su madre venia caminado hacia el, chocando con ella.

Edward la miro sorprendió, "madre, ¿que haces aquí?"

Ella le dio una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla, "no te preocupes por eso, anda y arreglas las cosas con ella y no la confundas más" le dijo para luego seguir su camino hacia la puerta.

El solo atino a asentir, ya que la sorpresa de ver a su madre ahí no lo dejaba articular palabra, devolvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la puerta del apartamento de Bella y por fin pudo soltar un soplo de alivio al verla parada frente a la puerta abierta mirando expectante.

"Puedo pa-s-sar" murmullo el, tratando de esconder sus nervios.

Ella asintió haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

"gracias" contesto el, entrando al apartamento, lo primero que vio fue las maletas de ella y no pudo evitar sentirse aun mas nervioso, sabia que era posible que esta fuera la ultima oportunidad que tendría para convencerla de que no se podía ir.

" ¿ porque no me dijiste que tenias planes de irte?" pregunto el, aun con su mirada sobre las maletas

"Edward" susurro ella, acercándose a el, llevando ambas manos a su mejillas, haciendo que el posara su mirada en ella.. "Antes de contestarte, quiero que me escuches, se que cometí un error al no decirte la verdad o contarte lo que paso justo en el momento" el comenzó a negar con la cabeza tratando de hablar pero ella se lo impido..

"Si Edward, y por eso te pido que me perdones no debí ocultarte lo que paso, pero si tuve mis razones para hacerlo. No quería crear más problemas en la empresa y no quería causarte problemas a ti con Jacob. No te dije nada porque tuve miedo, por favor perdóname."

Ella soltó un suspiro alejándose de el, y sentándose en el mueble con la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras Edward la observaba detenidamente..Sabia que no aunque ella no le había dicho la verdad desde un principio..No se comparaba con lo que el le hizo..Todas las palabras que le dijo…todas fueron intencionales para lastimarla.

El se acerco a ella, sentándose a su lado en el mueble, "Bella, fui un terco, ciego, debí de haberte escuchado" el se acerco mas a ella cuando vio una lagrima caer por sus mejillas.

"Por favor no llores no soporto verte llorar" susurro el atrayéndola mas hacia el y sentándola en su regazo mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. "No te puedo perder Bella, no te quiero perder, perdóname todas las estupideces que te dije, quería lastimarte y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte tratado como lo hice."

Ella levanto la cabeza, mirándolo detenidamente..Mientras el la observaba expectante de su respuesta que cualquiera que fuera el la aceptaría sin reclamarle nada aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

"No me quiero divorciar de ti" finalmente dijo, acomodándose y sentándose a horcajadas encima de el..Rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.. "Te amo demasiado y no podría estar sin ti Edward. No te voy a negar que necesito tiempo para sanar pero no puedo estar sin ti"

En el rostro de el se dibujo una enorme sonrisa, "no pensé que iba hacer tan fácil convencerte"

Ella solo le sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla, " tu madre me dio mucho a que pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que tu me amas a mi tanto como yo te amo a ti..Aunque seas un testarudo, cabeza dura y arrogante que no puede ver mas allá de sus narices."

Edward soltó una carcajada, abrazándola y atrayéndola mas a el, si eso era posible.. "no puedo negar que tienes razón, pero se te olvido que también soy un loco que esta perdidamente enamorado por primera vez."

Ella lo apretó mas fuerte, " solo pensaba irme por una semana a casa de mis padres, presente la renuncia ante Emmett porque bueno.." murmullo nerviosa

Edward la aparto un poco, "Bella no tienes que darme explicaciones entiendo"

"no Edward yo renuncie porque quiero empezar mi propia empresa" dijo ella ocultando su rostro en su manos

Edward la miraba sorprendido, de todas las razones que le habían pasado por la mente, el ella querer empezar a levantar su propio negocio ni se lo hubiera imaginado.

"Bella" dijo el, tomándole por el mentón haciendo que ella levantara la mirada, "esa idea me parece genial aunque no te voy a negar que Emmett me va a odiar de por vida cuando se entere...Pero te apoyo y prometo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites"

"No estas enojado..Yo le prometí a mis padres que pasaría a verlos y quiero darle la notica de mi embarazo en persona"

Edward le sonrió, " estoy feliz Bella, y solo me gustaría que me dejaras acompañarte" dijo tímidamente, ya que no quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

" ¡Por supuesto!" dijo ella, el soltó un suspiro de alegría y alivio ante la respuesta de ella..

"Edward" dijo Bella de repente con la mirada seria, " ¿que estas esperando para besarme?"

El no lo pensó dos veces y la atrajo hacia el, besándola y tratando de trasmitirle todo el amor que sentía, explorando con delicadeza con su lengua, fue un beso como ninguno de los que habían compartido. Bella enterró los dedos en los cabellos de el, soltando un pequeño gemido. Edward la apretó mas hacia el, profundizando el beso cuando el teléfono de este sonó.

El soltó un gruñido cuando Bella se separo de el, haciendo que ella sonriera, "Contesta, tendremos mucho tiempo para eso después"

Muy para su pesar se levanto del mueble contestando su teléfono, no pudo ocultar su irritación al ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla.

"¿Que quieres Emmett?" gruño

"Edward, por Dios estoy en el hospital" el se sorprendió ante el tono aturdido de su hermano

"¿Le paso algo a papa?" pregunto Edward, pensando lo peor

"No, es Rosalie, tuvo un accidente gracias a Dios no le paso nada pero Heidi iba con ella y esta muy grave" dijo Emmett susurrando la ultima parte.

Edward no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, y un poco de culpa al sentirse así, "voy para allá en cuanto antes"

Luego de cerrar el teléfono dirigió su mirada hacia Bella, camino hacia ella abrazándola "¿ le paso algo a tu padre?"

"por suerte no, pero Rose y Heidi están el hospital tuvieron un accidente" el pudo sentir como Bella se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Heidi recordándole a Edward de que aun tenían mucho que aclarar y hablar.

"voy a ir con Emmett de seguro va a necesitar que le ayude con algo en la empresa." Declaro el.

Bella se aparto de el, mostrándose indiferente de repente, "claro por supuesto"

"Bella" empezó a protestar el, pero ella lo corto

"Edward no me mientas, no quiero mas mentiras de acuerdo, ella es tu mejor amiga y te necesita en estos momentos" espeto ella, sin poder ocultar sus celos.

Edward se pincho el puente de la nariz, tratando de no mostrar su irritación, "Bella, Rosalie también esta en el hospital y si voy es por Emmett, nada mas. Heidi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo y aunque me da lastima que haya sufrido un accidente, es eso y nada mas."

Ella entonces se dirigió hacia el mueble tomando su cartera en la mano, "entonces no te molestara que te acompañe"

Edward solo la miro divertido, dándole una picara sonrisa.. "tus deseos son ordenes" finalmente contesto el dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Además, por tu culpa perdí mi vuelo, que de por cierto me debes $200 dólares" dijo ella completamente seria cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

**Supongo que era lo que muchos esperaban..ya esta historia esta casi llegando a su fin...Aunque nuestra querida Bella y hermoso Edward todavia tienen cosas que hablar y solucionar :)**

**Y por supuesto Jacob y Heidi les falta su merecido :D..YAY! por fin tendre el placer de darle lo que se merecen y como menos lo esperan**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Gracias Por leer:) **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	31. No es un Capitulo :D solo un anuncio

**Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE, HISTORIA PERTENECE A SARA ORWIG TODO LO RELACIONADO A TWILIGHT PERTENECE A MEYER!:)**

**No es un capitulo es solo un adelanto...termine de hacer algunas cosas en el trabajo y queria agradecerles por sus reviews con un adelanto :) Gracias a Todos de verdad...o de por cierto ya subi mi otra historia Deudas Del Destino si la quieren leer..y dejarme saber que les parece..muchas gracias:D**

**Son solos escenas imcompletas...**

"_Heidi quiere verte Edward" dijo Emmett serio…..._

_Bella solto un jadeo, se veía tan diferente ahí, acostada en una cama. La mujer alta y hermosa que habia conocido en casa de Rosalie, parecía haber sido otra…..._

_Edward la apretó por la cintura, " ¿aun sigues enojada?"_

_" No" mascullo ella,_

_"Bella—" trato de reclamarle_

_" ¿Edward te acostaste con ella si o no?..Despues de todo para eso te la llevaste a la finca" espeto ella_

_Edward la miro boquiabierta…_

_" Bella no paso nada entre ella y yo..Emmett solo estaba molestando ya sabes como es"_

_"si claro..me dejas sola por favor necesito aire y pensar" después de eso salió hacia el jardín que estaba en la parte de atrás del hospital, mientras pensaba si había tomado la decisión correcta al volver con Edward._

**Gracias por sus reviews realmente son divinas y los aprecio mucho:)**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Gracias Por leer:) **

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	32. ANUNCIO

**Hola a todas sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo…y les pido disculpa….**

**Estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil en mi vida lamentablemente perdí a mi prometido en un accidente automovilístico él era mi inspiración para escribir estas historias ya que siempre la leía junto conmigo y nos divertíamos con mi imaginación….., les agradezco a todas por sus reviews..Solo quería anunciarles que pronto regresare y terminare las historias...ya tengo los capítulos, lo mas probable es que empiece el lunes a subir de nuevo. Muchas gracias…**


End file.
